Medianoche
by Shashira
Summary: Me llamo Hermione Granger, hace un mes mataron a mi prometido Ron Weasley. La persona que lo asesinó se llama Draco Malfoy, y yo voy a vengarme con su muerte. UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**La historia no es completamente mía, sino que está basado en un libro de Laura Gallego que me ha conmovido en extremo. Cambian las situaciones y esas cosas, pero la esencia sigue ahí. Quería hacer esa pequeña aclaración para que no hubiese malentendidos.**_

_**Por si no os habéis dado cuenta aún, se supone que son los personajes de Harry Potter, solo que en un universo diferente.**_

_**Besos a todos, y espero que disfrutéis con el primer capítulo de ésta historia.**_

_**Shashira**_

_**Introducción**_

_La discoteca estaba abarrotada de gente, y la música me golpeaba los tímpanos y el pecho, martilleándome las sienes. La luz era tenue, tan solo se podía percibir siluetas amontonadas a través del humo formado por los cañones y los cigarros. Los cuerpos a mi alrededor bailaban desenfrenados, poseídos por la sensualidad y la lascivia propia del alcohol y las drogas. Las mujeres vestían ropas estrechas, los hombres camisas abiertas y pantalones vaqueros. Todos se movían de forma erótica con el ritmo de la música, sudados, tocándose provocativos, tan solo exhibiendo una milésima parte de lo que más tarde sucedería al salir de allí. _

_Olía a sexo. Ah sí, conocía ese aroma, mezcla de hormonas, miedo y excitación. Piel con piel dispuesta a darlo todo por nada. Suspiré. A veces, el mundo me daba bofetadas de realidad, y esta era una de ellas. Aún así tenía esperanzas: Debía de estar ahí, oculto, éste era un buen lugar para ellos, lleno de todos los pecados del mundo. Humanos corrompidos, con almas de hielo._

_Debía estar ahí._

_Deambulé varios minutos alrededor de la sala de baile situada en el centro del local, esperando un brillo, un destello que me confirmara que "uno de ellos" se encontraba allí. De momento no había signos de su presencia. Vaya chasco._

_Me dirigí a la barra, abatida pedí un refresco, y me apoyé en ella, observando la discoteca a través del espejo que tenían los camareros tras la barra._

_Como siempre, nadie reparó en la espada que llevaba sujeta con un cinto a mi espalda. _

_Como siempre, eso no me importó. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese efecto mágico en humanos._

_De todos modos ¿quién iba a reparar en la espada de un Ángel?_

_Me estremecí incontroladamente, y el velo de la nuca se me erizó a continuación. POR FIN había hecho acto de presencia. Observé de nuevo la pista de baile, con aquellos cuerpos sumergidos aún en la orgía colectiva, sedientos por morder la manzana de Eva y ser expulsados del Paraíso. Bueno, al menos espero no les vaya mal. _

_Fue entonces cuando lo vi, en la otra punta del pub. Los ojos centelleaban aún bajo la escasa luz del lugar. Sombra de entre las sombras, acechante, vigilante y peligrosa. Ahí estaba. Decidida, dejé mi copa sobre la barra, y avancé con paso rápido hacia esa figura que se escondía entre la oscuridad. _

_Ni siquiera me vio venir. Se encontraba apoyado en una de las columnas de estilo griego del bar. Sus brazos parecían esposas de carne aprisionando la cintura de una muchacha de cabello oscuro que le cuchicheaba cosas al oído. El chico no contaría más de 25 años, vestía con camisa roja y pantalones negros; su cabello caía desordenado por su frente -bah, rubio platinado, ese tono estaba pasado de moda-, observando con frenesí la espalda pálida y suave de la joven. Él le besaba el nacimiento del cuello, y noté como la chica se estremecía de placer. Entonces sus caricias cesaron. _

_Sabía que alguien le estaba observando._

_Levantó el rostro, y vi unos ojos claros, grises, que centellearon con malicia._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, porqué no sigues? - la muchacha parecía molesta, pero al girar su cabeza y encontrarse conmigo, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de desprecio - ¿Quién es ésta?_

_El joven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero con un rápido movimiento desenvainé mi espada y le apunté directamente al cuello. Silencio. Alzó su mano para tocarse la espalda, y me miró con una mezcla entre asombro y abatimiento. Entonces me percaté de algo ¡No tenía espada para defenderse! Hoy era mi día de suerte._

_- Dile que se vaya - fue apenas un murmullo, pero no hizo falta que gritara: Sabía con certeza que él me escuchaba perfectamente. Tenían esa absurda habilidad de oír todo, incluso a los muertos._

_La joven se cruzó de brazos, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Claro, ella no veía el peligro en esa espada que parecía de juguete, cosas de la magia que expedía el arma. _

_- Tenemos que hablar - amenacé, contrariada por su sonrisa siniestra, cínica como pocas - Ella no tiene nada que ver._

_La observé de reojo, y pude ver que llevaba un traje naranja-nada discreto, todo hay que decirlo-que resaltaba todos sus atributos. Por unos instantes me sentí tremendamente ridícula, incluso fuera de lugar; yo tan solo vestía unos vaqueros, unas botas sin tacón y un jersey que me abrigaba del frío. Interiormente me encogí de hombros, resignada. Bueno, de todos modos estaba allí para cazar, no para divertirme; no es bueno estar muy emperifollada cuando estás al acecho de una presa ¿verdad? ¿cómo iba a correr sino? ¿cómo podría luchar y matar?_

_- ¡Dile que se vaya! - grité con todas mis fuerzas, acercando la hoja de la espada a su cuello peligrosamente. Reflejos dorados destellaron en el arma. Bien, ella también olía la carne del joven que tenía frente a mí. Y quería su sangre, la empuñadura, caliente, me lo transmitía. Quería venganza._

_La muchacha dio un respingo, confusa aún por mi presencia. Creo que por primera vez esa espada le impuso respeto. El joven, situado a su derecha, quiso retroceder por instinto -como siempre hacen, los muy cobardes-, pero la columna de estilo griego evitó el movimiento. Ladeo la cabeza, pensativo, y frunció el ceño con desenfado._

_- Esto es ridículo, sabes que no puedes vencerme - sonaba como una amenaza, más aún cuando sus ojos grises relampaguearon de indignación. Seguro que estaba pensando en mi osadía: ¿Cómo una humana se atrevía a…?¿Cómo pretendía desafiarle a él que era…? _

_- Pruébame - lo desafié, escupiendo las palabras de puru odio. No especialmente hacia él; se trataba de un odio profundo - de eso que no se olvidan- hacia toda su especie, a lo que significaba su persona, su origen. Su raza._

_Chasqueó la lengua, obviamente se estaba enfadando. Eso no estaba en los planes que tenía esta noche_

_-Vete - le dijo a la muchacha, y está se volvió hacia el joven, incrédula, humillada y conteniendo su rabia. Apretó los puños, clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos, sus numerosas pulseras tintinearon en sus muñecas como campanas repicando de una iglesia. Bufó despectiva._

_- ¿Pero que…? - no le dio tiempo de continuar con la pregunta, porque del la mirada del muchacho rubio la paralizó. Sus ojos ya no eran grises, sino que tenían un brillo maligno, quizás rojo ¿o era negro? Hasta yo me estremecí ¿y quién no tendría miedo en esa situación, con ese hombre y esa mirada glacial, indiferente?_

_Volvió a repetir que se fuera, y ella se marchó sin decir nada, podría jurar que casi corría despavorida con aquel traje ridículo. Contoneando sus caderas con un vaivén sensual. Suspiré aliviada._

_Esa joven me debía la vida._

_Nadie sale viva cuando un demonio te elige._

_Me volví hacia el hombre que tenía frente a mí, y para mi sorpresa, sonreía con suficiencia._

_- Eres una simple humana. Esa espada no te pertenece._

_Su voz era autoritaria, decidida, y aún cuando le apuntaba una hoja angélica al cuello, no tenía ni una pizca de miedo. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, infundiéndome ánimos para que mis piernas no temblaran muy a mi pesar._

_- Quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas, demonio, y quiero la verdad._

_- Yo no acepto órdenes de nadie, humana, ya deberías saberlo._

_Aferré la espada con fuerza, haciendo que la hoja le acariciara el cuello de la camisa. De repente ahogó un alarido de temor, y se agarró con fuerza a la columna. Oí sus dientes rechinar despidiendo toda su indignación oculta bao aquel semblante adusto y serio. Estaba enfadado, muy, muy enfadado._

_- Creo - le dije pausadamente, casi masticando las palabras - que no estás en posición de decidir._

_Bien, hay que saber que los demonios, a diferencia de los ángeles, no tienen sentido de la lealtad, es más, creo que les encanta matarse unos a otros, traicionar, y hacer todo tipo de barbaridades. Antónimos puros vaya. Por eso lo único que puede matar a un demonio, es la espada de un ángel, o de otro demonio. Y evidentemente, un demonio sabe cuando su vida está en peligro. Y aunque este sea un idiota confiado que no lleva ni la espada encima, es cobarde cómo todos. Así que diría la verdad si o si._

_El joven me miraba desdeñoso, sin pronunciar palabra, y supe que había aceptado responder a mis preguntas. Lancé al aire mi perorata de siempre:_

_- Me llamo Hermione Jean Granger, y hace apenas un mes un demonio mató a mi prometido, Ronald Weasley, en una gasolinera de Francia - me quedé en silencio, pero él continuaba imperturbable, sus ojos grises, glaciales, fijos en mí - Quiero saber qué demonio le mató._

_- ¿Y crees que tu prometido sería tan importante como para que un demonio lo recordase? - preguntó, y vi que su voz tenía un deje de repugnancia, mezclado con cierta superioridad. Soltó una carcajada siniestra, oscura y cruel - Demasiado ingenua, humana. Demasiado ingenua para estos tiempos que corren._

_Intenté parecer calmada, lo suficientemente estable para que no le fuera indiferente. Es curioso, pero un demonio jamás se fija en un humano más tiempo del que necesita para matar y pervertir, para provocarle la peor de sus desgracias. Cuando un demonio te toca, acabas loca o terminas muerta. Ninguna de las dos opciones eran aconsejables. Además, como ya dije antes, un demonio no recuerda casi nunca a un humano si no es estrictamente necesario, y evidentemente, yo estaba fuera de ese grupo en la mente de aquel rubito con aires principescos. Tenía que hacer algo para retener su interés hacia mi persona. Pero ya._

_- No era su nombre - susurré, y él me miró expectante, un destello de interés y curiosidad en sus ojos grises. Iba por buen camino._

_- He oído bien? - preguntó - Eso quiere decir que…_

_- Sí - mierda, se suponía que yo tenía que preguntar, pero de alguna manera tenía que captar su atención. De todos modos, estaba realmente sorprendida de que su cuerpo pareciera ahora más que relajado a pesar de tener una espada junto al cuello a punto de matarle. Qué complicado es entender a los demonios._

_- Ah, entonces ya nos comprendemos - alzó una ceja, divertido, se cruzó de brazos, de forma desenfadada. Ya no me temía, lo percibía - ¿Y bien? ¿Esperas que adivine cómo se llamaba?_

_- El verdadero nombre de Ronald Weasley era Ie - Rahhel. _

_El demonio dio un respingo, perplejo. Aquello no lo esperaba. _

_- El ángel Rahhel - murmuró, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a desistir en mi intento por saber. _

_- Sé que mantenía de vez en cuando luchas con un demonio con el que le unía una profunda enemistad desde hacía siglos... Quizás milenios - el demonio se tensó, su cabello rubio despeinado le ocultó a medias los ojos grises, y una mueca divertida se dibuja en sus labios - Me comentaron que paraba por esta zona. Era un demonio llamado Lanrek, pero que ahora toma otro nombre, un nombre inusual… se llam… _

_- Draco Malfoy - lo miré atónita, asintiendo lentamente._

_Mi espada aún permanecía empuñada apuntando a su cuello con fiereza. Un despute de temor en sus ojos grises, glaciales, me llamaron la atención. Entonces lo supe instante. Menuda ignorante, me regañé interiormente ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe?_

_- Hola Draco - le dije, a modo de saludo siniestro._

_- Vaya - sonrió abatido, pasándose una mano por el cabello alborotado rubio platino, soltando reflejos mortecinos. Sonreía, el maldito sonreía. - Esto no debía terminar así._

_*******************************************************_

_**Bueno**_** esta es la introducción, espero que os haya gustado, para que continúe rápido haga clikc abajo y dejen rewiews.**

Besitos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo, para que sigáis ejerciendo de lectoras. La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada, ya que no me esperaba nueve reviews en el primer capítulo ¡ha sido un halo de esperanza para mí! Pensaba que mis fics quedarían muertos y enterrados después de tantos años sin publicar en fanfiction, pero me alegro de que no sea así. Al menos, dadme una oportunidad para enmendarme.**

**Por favor, continuad leyendo mis historias, y dejándome reviews, la verdad es que me anima bastante.**

**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a Meiko-Malfoy, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y por los siglos de los siglos. Somos un pequeño matrimonio peque. ¡Te adoro!**

**Aclaración: De nuevo lo digo, el fic es una adaptación de un libro de Laura Gallego titulado "Dos velas para el diablo", pero los personajes son de J.K y yo económicamente no me beneficio de ello (aunque pronto terminaré mi novela, y espero publicarla jeje^^)**

_**Capítulo 2: Medianoche**_

La espada de Ron se deslizaba de forma pesada, un amasijo de luz (¿No os dije que las espadas angélicas están formadas por rayos de alma luminosos?), seguramente tenía la certeza que su portador no era un ángel y por ello se mostraba menos aguerrida, altiva y brillante, aunque en mis manos torpes eso no importaba.

Yo no había manejado una espada en mis veintidós años de vida, de hecho, lo único que sabía de las espadas es que cortaban, y mucho. Así que cuando mi primer intento de ensartar a Malfoy contra la columna griega no dio resultado, fue algo de lo más esperado para mí, aunque no por ello menos humillante. Cogí de nuevo la empuñadura con fuerza e intenté asestar un golpe, pero allí ya no había nadie.

El imbécil se esfumó. Rubito cobarde…

Se había evaporado amparándose en la oscuridad de la sala, y reía entre brumas a mi alrededor.

- ¡Sal de tu escondite sabandija asquerosa! – grité desesperada, pero no me respondió. Silencio entre el disturbio de cuerpos danzantes alrededor. Arrugué el entrecejo, realmente ese hijo de Satanás me sacaba de mis casillas - ¡Maldito diablillo estúpido, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!¡Quiero saber porqué lo mataste!

La risa maligna, gélida y fría desapareció. Noté un movimiento extraño, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Vi un grupo de manchas, y cuando me di cuenta estaba fuera de la discoteca, en una de sus calles paralelas. Aferrado de mi brazo había unos dedos finos y elegantes, la mano pálida y fina de Malfoy apretándome como cadenas de hierro.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunté azorada, sus manos me empujaron y caí al suelo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- Mira niña, ésta no es tu guerra, ni tampoco tu mundo. Puede que te hayas acostado con un ángel, quizás hasta tuviste suerte de que no te mataran junto a él (yo lo haría, sin duda); pero debes entender que una simple humana no puede (ni debe, te lo garantizo) hacer nada en una lucha que lleva en su interior el odio de millones de años – arrastraba las palabras, como una serpiente que se desliza por la arena - Vete a casa, y olvida a Rahhel, a los ángeles y sobretodo a mí… y ten por seguro que la próxima vez que te acerques a mi terreno, no dudaré en matarte…. Y sabes que lo puedo hacer, con o sin espada, te aseguro que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Mierda, lo sabía, y él sabía que yo lo sabía ¿por qué me perdonaba la vida entonces, si era capaz de aniquilarme con un movimiento de pestañas? Qué demonio más rarito, aunque claro, con ese pelo, quién no es extraño ¿sería gay? ¿bisexual? Bah, seguro que con su lascivia era eso, además, se había convertido en moda.

- Tienes que responder a mis preguntas – le dije, obstinada como nadie a esa tonta esperanza de que un demonio caería a mis pies con el simple hecho de amenazarle con la espada de Ron. Bien, genial, porque ahora venía otra pregunta, ahora mucho más importante ¿dónde estaba mi espada?

Vi que el demonio me observaba impávido, sus ojos grises y penetrantes se volvieron brillantes, dos estrellas caídas del cielo, y avanzó hacia mí con paso decidido. Retrocedí arrastrándome por el suelo, asustada e indefensa. Miré de reojo alrededor ¿dónde estaba mi espada? Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿desde cuándo se había apoderado de ella? ¿En qué momento, instante, segundo, milésima había ocurrido que yo no me había percatado?

Oh, oh, algo dentro de mí me decía que ahora sí que mi vida corría un gran peligro; de hecho, ya me veía en una especie de arcade tendida en el suelo y con la palabra GAME OVER escrita con letras sangrientas, como en uno de esos juegos estúpidos que tiene Harry en casa.

Malfoy andaba como deslizándose por el agua, a base de movimientos elegantes, ligeros y discretos (seguro que para presumir, si lo sabré yo). En esos instantes de presión cerebral y estrés pensé en gritar, pero no tenía sentido a esas horas y en un callejón sin salida ¿quién iba a escucharme? Además antes de que pudiera decir la sílaba "So" ese rubio me ensartaría como un pinchito en una barbacoa con la espada de MI prometido, cosa que tampoco me hacía especial gracia ¿qué otra idea genial se te va a ocurrir ahora, Hermione?

Alcé la vista del suelo, de mis cavilaciones, y los ojos de Malfoy estaban muy cerca, -escrutaban, humillaban, observaban, te comían- quizás demasiado cerca. Se encontraba en cuclillas frente a mí. Mechones rubios le caían con desparpajo por la frente, formando cárceles doradas para aquellos ojos plata. Realmente era sexy, pero sin neuronas no habría mucho que ofrecer a la presa; no entiendo porqué se da esos aires de cantamañanas narcisista.

- Mira Hermione…

- Granger.

- Lo que sea. – concluyó - Ie – Rahhel era un ángel menor ¿sabes lo que eso significa? - negué varias veces, conteniendo mi rabia para no estrujarlo contra la pared (bueno, en realidad sería un intento; él seguro que me mataría antes de poder realizar un solo movimiento)- Que a nadie le importa su pérdida; ni a Gabriel, ni a Ranguel, ni al grandioso y temible Dumbledore

- Ellos se rigen por unas normas – berreé, y él como respuesta ladeó la cabeza, pensativo – Tienen jerarquías, organización, se aman los unos a los otros…. En definitiva, no son como vosotros.

- Tienes razón – concluyó – Los demonios somos malvados por naturaleza, sádicos y hacemos lo que sea con tal de destruir lo que tus adorados ángeles intentan preservar – alzó un dedo, meditabundo – Pero matan, y destruyen cuando es necesario; sacrifican humanos por el bien común, sino ¿por qué no movieron un dedo sabiendo que tu adorado Ronald no participaba en la guerra, ah?

- No podían estar enterados de nada, ¡tú mismo has dicho que Ron no participaba activamente en la guerra! ¿Quién iba a querer asesinar a un ángel que no tenía problemas con nadie excepto contigo?

Me mira como si fuese estúpida, una loca huyendo del manicomio.

- Si crees que yo lo maté, estás muy equivocada – lo dijo tan seguro de sí mismo que lo creí, definitivamente era cierto: NO había sido él. Aquello me hundía más en la miseria de mi ser - y si piensas que podrás vengarlo, tengo que darte la triste noticia de que es imposible. Somos más fuerte, veloces y por supuesto te superamos en audacia en el manejo de una espada – señaló el arma entre sus manos, aún reluciente bajo el manto de estrellas – Llevamos miles de años peleando, pequeña humana, no me hagas demostrártelo. Lo único que conseguirás con este artilugio es hacerte daño a ti misma.

Bueno, era cierto que apenas había practicado un par de veces con la espada, pero ese pequeño detalle preferí guardarlo muy adentro, donde él no lo viera.

- ¿Acaso te importa? – que arrogante, egocéntrico y narcisista; no lo conocía de nada, pero ya lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Me regaló una sonrisa torcida, estúpida y llena de escepticismo.

- Sabes muy bien que no – se puso en pie, apoyándose en la espada de Ron. Lanzó el arma lejos, a unos cien metros de donde yo estaba; sin saber cómo tuve fuerzas para mascullar varios insultos dirigidos a su persona. Vaya, ni siquiera logré que se inmutara, maldito demonio arrogante – Y ahora vete, huye, y escóndete bajo una montaña de piedras, porque si te vuelvo a ver por aquí no voy a tener tanta consideración contigo.

- Debes ayudarme – atajé, decidida a no dar por zanjada la cuestión. Malfoy me dirigió una mueca despectiva, llena de rabia y exasperación.

- Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie, Granger. Ni siquiera de un demonio de nivel superior, así que no me hagas reír, por favor, y vete con tu espada y tu venganza a otro lado donde no me estorbéis demasiado.

No pude refutarle porque cuando mis ojos parpadearon el estúpido y cobarde de Draco Malfoy ya se había marchado. Mis ojos estaban alertas, escudriñando los alrededores, pero definitivamente ese tipo se había largado con su arrogancia y desvirtúes a otra parte.

**********

Anduve por el casco antiguo de la ciudad, con mi espada de nuevo colocada al cinto a mis espaldas. La verdad es que la conversación con Malfoy (rubio narcisista y engreído) me había dejado en un pequeño callejón sin salida. No había manera de saber con seguridad si era el responsable directo del asesinato de Ron (¿Por qué tengo un nudo en el pecho cuando pienso en él?) y tampoco si me había dicho todo lo que sabía; aunque leyendo entre líneas, había sido todo lo sincero que puede llegar a ser un demonio: Lo que es igual a un 30% si lo comparamos con un ángel o un humano. Suspiré de agotamiento, frustración y rabia: No estaba saliendo como yo planeaba.

Crucé la avenida principal y me interné en el oscuro callejón donde se encontraba mi apartamento, el lugar que había compartido con mi ángel. Recordaba su aroma, sus besos y sus caricias todavía impresas en mi piel, en mi mente y en mi alma. Si realmente Dios existía, era definitivamente cruel y despiadado con una servidora. Ya ajustaría cuentas con él cuando subiera allá arriba y… espera ¿qué fue eso? ¿una sombra corriendo por los tejados?

Paré en seco, sin saber muy bien porqué, y desenvainé mi espada de nuevo, la segunda vez en un par de horas – mi vida es así de agitada, lo sé, no tenéis que recordármelo ¿qué pensabais, que vivir entre ángeles y demonios era sencillo?- y viré los ojos de un lado a otro, comprobando si había algo fuera de lo normal.

Silencio.

Y eso era malo, de hecho, malo malísimo: ¿Desde cuando no transitaban coches por la avenida principal, ni el rumor del viento hacía acto de presencia? ¿Y los gatos, transeúntes que venían de una noche loca de juerga?

Mierda.

Sólo pasaban esas cosas por dos razones:

1- Los humanos tienen un sexto sentido para percibir las peleas aladas (osease, cuando ángeles o demonios indistintamente están inmersos en ella) y aunque no pueden verla, no suelen entrar en ellas, ya que esa sensibilidad les hace girar en sentido contrario. Esa como la primera regla de un sin número de ellas: Pelea alada = sal corriendo pero ya.

2- Si era eso lo que sucedía (lo que sin duda era cierto) estaba metida en un grave problema, porque me habían seguido hasta aquí y pensaban atacarme. A mí, una humana con una espada que no le pertenecía.. Y evidentemente, yo tenía un 99'9% de morir en la batalla.

De nuevo vi una sombra (tan solo la percibí, en realidad) acortando las distancias. Cerré los ojos, preparada para el ataque, y fue entonces, solo entonces, cuando se abalanzó sobre mí a la caza de su presa. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, apenas pude distinguir nada.

Nuestras espadas chocaron, y un destello dorado salió de ellas, dejándome por un momento cegada. Mis pies trastabillaron; caí al suelo, indefensa, pero aún con la espada empuñada en mi mano izquierda con fuerza.

Me puse en pie con rapidez, y cuando ya quise embestir, la sombra no estaba; los coches volvían a circular, el viento soplaba gélido y de nuevo los trasnochadores hicieron acto de presencia.

Envainé la espada en su funda de piel, y me dirigí a casa a toda velocidad con varias cosas en la cabeza.

1- Quién me había atacado, tuvo la oportunidad de matarme y no lo hizo. Quizás sea una locura de teoría, pero creo que no esperaba que pudiera defenderme, y mucho menos con una espada angélica. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa.

2- Tal vez (y sólo tal vez) se trataba de la misma persona que había matado a mi prometido ¿vendría también a por mí? ¿por qué? ¿qué quería exactamente de una chica como yo?

3- Y no por ello más importante ¿quién? Y lo pero de todo ¿ángel o demonio?

Maldita sea Hermione ¿en qué lío te has metido ahora?

***********************

Sólo al escuchar en clic la de las cerraduras del apartamento cerrarse me sentí a salvo. Coloqué las llaves en el armarito de siempre (Ron solía dejarlas en cualquier parte, y continuamente debíamos llamar al cerrajero… ah, el bueno de Ron) y me quité la ropa en el salón comedor. Sentía todos el cuerpo entumecido, los encontronazos me produjeron varias magulladuras (entre ellas un moretón en el trasero, regalo del rubio demonio pervertido) y no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para curármelas.

Me dirigí al baño (no sin antes poner a buen recaudo mi espada, escondida tras los almohadones de la cama), abrí el grifo de agua caliente y dejé que corriera unos segundos antes de introducirme en la bañera.

Vaya mierda de día, pensaba mientras me enjabonaba; primero encuentro a un demonio que se las da de misterioso, no me cuenta absolutamente nada que me sirva, y tras empotrarme contra el suelo se larga como alma que lleva el diablo (y nunca mejor dicho; y luego al llegar a casa ese misterioso ataque, que de pura casualidad, fue justo después de haberme encontrado con Malfoy ¿habrás sido él, o tal vez otro demonio que nos vio conversando?¿tendrán algo que ver los ángeles en todo esto?

Si ya de por sí mi vida era un lío, ahora definitivamente pasaba al nivel de galimatías.

- Hola

- ¡AH!

- No te asustes pequeña humana, además no sientas vergüenza por el hecho de contemplarte desnuda: Lo que tú tienes ya se lo he visto a otras antes…. y créeme cuando te digo que en mejores proporciones.

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACES EN MI CASA MALFOY!?

Cogí una toalla a toda velocidad, nerviosa y azorada ¿cómo diablo había entrado?

- Te he seguido, bueno, más bien olido ¿sabes que tienes un aroma muy diferente al resto de los humanos? – permanecía sentado en la taza del water, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y su rostro envuelto por sus pálidas manos. Estaba sonriente, disfrutando con la situación de verme tan afectada por su presencia.

- ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! – le espeté, chasqueando mis dedos varias veces - ¡Lárgate pero ya!

- Tenemos que hablar, Granger.

- ¿Hablar? – pregunté confundida, arrebujándome más en la toalla - ¡Pero si hace escasamente dos horas me amenazaste para que jamás de los jamases volviera a acercarme a ti! ¿Tienes cambios de personalidad o sufres esquizofrenia paranoide?

De nuevo esa mueca despectiva, ladeando los labios hacia un lado; mantenía la misma posición, como una estatua de mármol encastrada en el excusado. Odio cuando hace eso, maldita sea, odio ese gesto de superioridad.

- Pero las cosas han cambiado… lo he meditado… y creo que voy a ayudarte.

Oh, sorpresa. Evidentemente, no mordí el anzuelo. Enarqué una ceja, parpadeando varias veces.

- Tú te crees que yo soy tonta ¿verdad? No voy a tragarme el cuento del buen samaritano – lo miré de hito en hito, sus ojos grises se burlaban de mí, pero al contrario de mis creencias, parecían sinceros. Vale, investiguemos - ¿Se puede saber qué ha acontecido para que tus pesquisas desemboquen en tan admirable acto de bondad, diablillo engreído?

- Un demonio me visitó.

- ¿Un demonio?

Asintió varias veces.

- Se interesó por ti, y por lo que me habías preguntado. Y sabía tu nombre.

- ¿Mi nombre?

- ¿Eres dura de oídos o tu única neurona no procesa tanta información de una vez? – hice ademán de golpearle, pero la precaria situación en la que me encontraba (recordemos: la ducha, yo desnuda, toalla, un demonio…) me impidieron llevar a cabo mi acto de venganza. Me conformé con suspirar – Si uno de los nuestros sabe el nombre de una humana, eso significa que eres demasiado valiosa, y que hay algo que se me escapa, y por lo tanto, se te escapa a ti también.

- Buena explicación – le respondí, saliendo de la ducha y apoyándome en el lavabo – Pero aún no me has dicho qué te ha hecho cambiar exactamente de opinión.

Se encogió de hombros, sus ojos grises fijos en mi cuerpo calculando mis proporciones con total descaro.

- Era un demonio superior, y sentí curiosidad. Solo eso. No quiero meterme en problemas.

Los demonios, al contrario que los ángeles, tienen un nivel jerárquico bastante desorganizado y desfasado. Un demonio de nivel superior no es aquel al que hay que tenerle respeto, sino que es el más poderoso por el simple hecho de que sabe amenazar de tal manera que es imposible negarse a obedecer. Por lo tanto, no es de un nivel superior porque tenga más poder, sino por el simple hecho de que ser más cruel y despiadado que los demás. Y el peor de todos es Voldemort, su jefe (mucho quisieron derrocarle, me dijo una vez Ron, pero fracasaron en el intento), el eterno enemigo del ángel superior Dumbledore, al que Ron adoraba.

Sin desviarme del tema me viene una pregunta ¿si alguien más poderoso que Malfoy preguntó por mí y él no quiere meterse en problemas, porqué maldita razón vino aquí para ofrecerme su ayuda exponiéndose a un peligro mayor?

Entonces deduje una cosa: Este demonio burlón no me estaba diciendo la verdad; al menos no toda la verdad.

- Venga ya ¿me tomas el pelo? ¿Desde cuando un demonio como tú, tan ególatra y engreído ayuda a los demás por simple curiosidad?

- Vivir entre humanos tantos años (por no decir siglos, o milenios, no lo recuerdo) es bastante aburrido. Un poco de acción no me vendría nada mal. La misma rutina cansa, si es que realmente tuve siempre ésta rutina, no lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero al menos los últimos cien años ha sido así.

Los ángeles y demonios son inmortales, y viven muchos años, millones de años. Hazte una idea entonces: Si un humano vive 90 años, y apenas recuerda pequeños retazos su infancia ¿te imaginas un ser que viva millones de años? ¿Crees que puede recordar algo que no haya acontecido en los últimos cuatrocientos o quinientos años?¿y si cambias de nombre, podrías recordar quién fuiste cuando ni siquiera recuerdas cómo te llamabas en esa época, en esa Era de la historia? ¡Para ellos es imposible! ¡Se colapsarían!

Esa explicación fue la que Ron me dio cuando quise saber el origen de los ángeles y los demonios, y él me dijo que no lo recordaba, que ni sabía si realmente los demonios fueron ángeles que pecaron y se vieron irrevocablemente expulsados del cielo. Ningún demonio en la tierra lo recordaba, tampoco lo recordaba un ángel. Ni siquiera sabía si realmente existía Dios.

Debía de ser bastante frustrante para Ron no saber nada sobre tu pasado, y estar condenado a ser así hasta fallecer. Triste.

- Ya, y yo tengo que creerme ese cuento chino ¿cierto?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, en un gesto de aflicción

- Oye he venido hasta aquí ¿acaso no es suficiente?

- No.

Permanecimos unos segundos en silencio, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Una guerra silenciosa. Ese demonio caprichoso me ponía de los nervios, tan guapo y altivo como él sólo, el muy hipócrita.

- No tengo todo el día Malfoy, así que te recomiendo que desembuches, estoy cansada y quiero irme a la cama. Y si no quieres hablar, perfecto, pero vete ahora mismo y déjame en paz.

Masculló unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño, indescifrable, y se puso en pie; con los puños bien apretados asestó un par de golpes a los azulejos (¿Y que le digo yo al casero de este desastre?), quedando acorralada entre ellos. Aspiré su aliento a pocos centímetros de mí, todo mi cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolada.

- Te recuerdo que eres una simple humana, Granger, así que te irás cuando yo diga, y terminaré de hablar en el instante que yo desee – sus dientes blancos, perfectos, despedían aroma a menta, con alcohol y tabaco, una mezcla explosiva sin duda – No estás en condiciones de negociar, así que cállate y escucha atentamente sino quieres colmar mi paciencia de buen demonio ¿ENTENDEDIDO?

Bien, estaba en lo cierto, así que solo asentí varias veces, rezando a quién fuera que estuviera arriba para que no muriese en un baño como una estúpida humana del montón.

- El demonio que me fue a ver, como ya te dije, es un demonio de nivel superior. Y antes de que puedas preguntar algo no, no lo conocía en absoluto (al menos que yo recuerde) – lo miré a la expectativa, temblando todavía como gelatina de fresa – Pero me dijo que no me acercara a ti, y a mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y mucho menos alguien como él.

Cli – clac. Las piezas encajaron perfectamente en el resorte y el reloj comenzaba a funcionar. Así que era eso: El rubito no estaba dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes de nadie, y menos de un demonio al que no conocía. Orgullo demoníaco, supuse. Bueno, al menos la balanza parecía estar a mi favor.

- La cosa es que ese diablo entrometido ha tocado tu punto débil – fue apenas un susurro, pero supe al instante que había dado en el clavo, un clavo que evidentemente ardía como el infierno – De todos modos, y aunque estés dispuesto a ayudarme ¿qué te hace pensar que confiaría en ti, en un demonio al que apenas conozco, para tratar de averiguar quién o qué mató a mi ángel?

Se acercó un poco más a mí. Alzó una de sus manos para acariciar mi rostro, y el vello de la nuca se me erizó. Busqué apoyo en el lavabo para no caerme del terror que sentía en esos instantes. Estaba a tan poca distancia que sus labios ejercía un leve roce entre los míos.

- Por el simple hecho de que estás sola en el mundo y no tienes a nadie más, mi pequeña y frágil humana.

Se separó de mí bruscamente, por fin dejando que el aire puro (sin menta, alcohol o tabaco) llegara a mis pulmones. Miró su reflejo en el espejo unos segundos, arreglándose el cabello y luego volvió sus ojos grises hacia mí, gélido y sin ápice de vida.

- Mañana te esperaré en el parque que hay a dos manzanas de aquí. Ve a medianoche, sin tu espada. Al sonido de la última campanada del reloj que corona la estatua del ángel caído yo estaré allí – frunció el ceño y de nuevo sonrió – Con suerte tal vez pueda traerte algo de información sobre tu prometido.

- ¿De veras harías eso por mí? – estaba cohibida por su presencia, atontada por su aroma y tremendamente loca porque se fuera, pero no pude evitar que la pregunta exhalara de mis labios como suspiro de un tonto enamorado.

Draco Malfoy me miró de nuevo, sus ojos grises envueltos entre tinieblas plateadas.

- Por supuesto que no, es simple diversión.

Y salió por la ventana del baño, desvaneciéndose su cuerpo entre brumas y reflejos mortecinos que anunciaban un pronto amanecer.

**********************************************************

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (Sealiah, MI HERMANA, LIziTTA, Meiko-Malfoy, Lilita, tatty1,Vlakat, Eli Granger Malfoy y Señora Malfoy) en serio me hacéis muy feliz.**

**Y si queréis hacerme más feliz aún, por favor, marcar las letras en verde y escribid ¡Please! Cuantos mas reviews más ganas de actualizar tendrés ^^. Gracias por todo.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno ya nos adentramos más en el entramado. Mil gracias por sus reviews, en serio, son geniales, espero que sigáis enviándome muchos más. Me hacéis muy feliz.**

**A mi hermana, por ser una fan fiel a mis historias, incluso a mis novelas. Te adoro. Lo sabes ¿no?^o^**

_**Medianoche: Capítulo 3**_

Apenas había amanecido cuando desperté. El sol ni siquiera despuntaba en los horizontes de chimeneas ennegrecidas por el paso de los años, y aquello me entristeció: Me hacía recordar a Ron.

Los ángeles como ya dije son inmortales; pero aparte de eso tampoco comen, ni duermen, ni tienen que visitar el baño de forma regular como acostumbra un humano del montón (uno como yo, por ejemplo).

Cuando hacíamos el amor (sus besos, susurros a medianoche, caricias que me desmantelaban por completo), él siempre esperaba a verme dormida para incorporarse y hacer otra cosa hasta que yo despertaba entre las sábanas, con el miedo continuamente invadiendo mi cuerpo. Me carcomía la eterna duda de si él estaría ahí cuando yo abriera los ojos. Pero Ron siempre estaba a mi lado, como un ángel (lo era, ah… sí que lo era) de la guarda. Esperando paciente el color gris del amanecer que anunciaba mi regreso del mundo de Morfeo.

Me deslicé fuera de las sábanas, descalza, notando como el roce de la moqueta me hacía cosquillas en la planta de los pies. Abrí el ventanal y aspiré el aroma de la ciudad (hace frío, pero no me importa. Ya no), ese olor atroz lleno de polución e inmundicia que los ángeles tanto odian y lo demonios alaban.

Cerré los ojos y deseé con todas las fuerzas de mi alma (y de mi ser) que Ron estuviera ahí para abrazarme, acurrucarme entre sus brazos pecosos mientras me susurraba al oído palabras de consuelo. Evidentemente no sucedió, y eso hizo que recordara su cuerpo tendido en aquella gasolinera, el charco de sangre (sí, los ángeles sangran, al igual que los demonios y los humanos) y yo ahí quieta, viendo como mi mundo se derretía a pequeños retazos sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto; mi felicidad convertida ahora en un oscuro pozo de venganza.

- Buenos días Ron – susurré al cielo, sonriendo con pesar. Si eso que la Biblia llama Paraíso celestial existía de verdad él debía estar ahí, observándome y escuchando. Tal vez le guste saber que aún lo tengo bien presente en mi cabeza.

Cuando salí de mis ensoñaciones el sol bañaba con rayos dorados y ambarinos toda la ciudad ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba envuelta en recuerdos? Fui con paso lento hacia el armario, enfundándome unos vaqueros, una camisa y unas botas oscuras. Me recogí el pelo como siempre (en una cola alta, ¿qué? Es lo más cómodo para ir de caza… o al encuentro de un demonio rubio y engreído) mientras me hacía un café y unas tostadas untadas de mermelada para desayunar.

El día anterior había sido un desastre, y para colmo, ahora aparte de descubrir quién o qué había asesinado a mi prometido, tenía que tener en mente el ataque acaecido cerca de mi casa, cuando mi vida estuvo pendida de un hilo por varios minutos interminables.

Uff, estaba en blanco, no sé cómo voy a encontrar respuestas si todos me cierran las puertas en las narices. Aunque claro, mirándolo desde otra perspectiva, había dado con un demonio arrogante y pernicioso dispuesto a dar con la verdad en mi lugar, así que dentro de lo malo, tenía un halo de esperanza entre aquella enredadera espinosa de mi cerebro. Bueno, algo es algo ¿cierto?

No tenía ganas de comer, así que le pegué un par de mordiscos a las tostadas y me lavé los dientes en el baño. Mis ojos observaron los azulejos rotos esparcidos por el suelo como un puzzle sin terminar, y a mi mente vino la figura borrosa, altiva y orgullosa de Draco Malfoy en todo su apogeo demoníaco.

- Estúpido – mascullé varios improperios entre dientes, mientras un poco de pasta dental resbalaba por mi barbilla.

Me daba muy mala espina que otro demonio que no fuera Malfoy supiera mi nombre y se interesara por mis pesquisas, eso significa que me vigilan pero ¿porqué? ¿qué temen exactamente? Tal vez pensaran que Ron me dijo algo relevante sobre ellos, o tal vez de los ángeles, y quieran sacarme información antes de acabar conmigo; pero era muy improbable. Aún así, tenía que investigar sobre ese hecho y yo sabía muy bien quién podía darme algunas respuestas.

Cogí el abrigo, la espada, y mi bolso con todas mis pertenencias en su interior (que por cierto no eran muchas: Mi cartera, pasaporte, DNI, algo de dinero y un móvil que solo usaba para llamar de vez en cuando a Harry) y bajé los escalones de dos en dos, dispuesta a sonsacarle a esa persona todo lo que pudiera, como una naranja a la hora de exprimir el jugo.

**************

Sólo había estado allí una vez con Ron hacía varios años cuando comenzamos a salir. Me pareció una visita como otras, rutinaria aunque divertida, pero en mi humilde opinión de humana carente de sentido para un ángel que ya conocía todo del mundo y de su historia (Lo sé soy así de simple ¿qué queréis?); sabía que él visitaba de vez en cuando esa avenida peatonal cuando yo estaba inmersa en otros asuntos banales, y al regresar a casa siempre traía sus ojos azules envueltos en un profundo anhelo (quizás melancolía), tal vez por lo que fue y nunca más volverá. Yo siempre le preguntaba, pero Ron esquivaba mis preguntas y finalmente me daba por vencida, llena de rabia por excluirme de su mundo angelical. Ahora me reprendía por no haber insistido más.

La calle era espaciosa, llena de transeúntes y luminosa como un rayo de esperanza. Me fijé en varias tiendas al azar, entrando en ellas, observando sus estanterías con interés, pero ninguna de ellas era la que yo tenía en mi mente como una borrosa fotografía. Estuve cuarenta minutos deambulando sin orientarme hasta que la encontré en una calle paralela a la avenida peatonal. Ah sí, esa sí que era. Su escaparate pintado de azul chillón, la puerta de madera blanca, el expositor en la entrada y ese cartel en un tono amarillo horroroso que para nada pasaba desapercibido. A mi parecer, era la tienda más hortera de todas las visitadas de la calle.

Empujé la puerta y una campanilla repicó al instante anunciando mi llegada. Aquel lugar era más asombroso de lo que yo recordaba. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías de diferentes tamaños, todas ellas con libros amontonados estrechamente entre sus baldas. Había cientos, incluso por el suelo se esparcían apilados libros en un desorden monumental. Olía a antiguo, a papel usado y secretos escondidos. Aroma a sueños y leyendas.

- ¿Hola? – lancé la pregunta al aire, indecisa - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- Un momento por favor – contestó una voz femenina al fondo (una voz melodiosa, cantarina; alegre) y me acerqué hasta allí para comprobar si se trataba de la persona que estaba buscando.

Subida a unas escaleras se encontraba una mujer rubia, con el pelo lacio y enredado (bueno, yo no era quién para opinar: Mi pelo parece un nido de pájaros) cayendo en cascada por la espalda. Llevaba un traje muy floreado rojo y un delantal envolviendo la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Sus ojos claros (azules como los de Ron) brillaban con una luz extraña mientras quitaba el polvo de los libros, haciéndolos parecer casi translúcidos.

La librera sonrió cuando se percató de mi presencia, pero el gesto se desvaneció cuando se fijó en lo que llevaba colgado a mi espalda (¿miedo?¿pavor?¿ira?). Bien, al menos era lista, un punto a su favor. Noté como su cuerpo esbelto y delicado se tensaba de inmediato, bajó con rapidez las escaleras para agarrarme del brazo (¿se había convertido en deporte nacional llevarme a rastras o qué?) y dirigirse presurosa al rincón más escondido de la librería; luego puso el cartel de "vuelvo enseguida" colgado en la puerta de madera blanca y volvió a mi lado.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y una cara que denotaba su más que intimidante acritud hacia mi presencia (no había que ser muy listo para fijarse, os lo aseguro). Tragué saliva con temor; tal vez no fue una buena idea visitarla en estas circunstancias. Ahora realmente lo dudaba.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?– su voz ya no era melodiosa, sino distante y desconfiada. Bien, no esperaba menos de ella – Esa espada no te pertenece, tú no eres ni por asomo un ángel.

Bueno, no tenías que ser un lumbreras para saber eso, simplemente con pertenecer al bando angélico o demoníaco bastaba. Deslicé mi brazo hacia la espada y la saqué de su funda para mostrársela, hecho que a ella no le pasó desapercibido. Después de unos segundos de admirarla la empuñó en su mano, rozando la hoja con sus dedos.

- Me llamo Hermione Granger. Nos conocimos hace un par de años y sé qué eres Luna Lovegood – le anuncié, pero ella no pareció impresionada – Vengo buscando respuestas, y creo que puedes ayudarme.

- Te recuerdo ¿eres la novia de Ron, cierto? Rahhel habla mucho de ti cuando viene a visitarme – vaya, así que mi prometido le contaba de mí. Yupi, algo es algo - ¿Y qué preguntas son esas en las que te puedo ofrecer mi humilde ayuda, si se puede saber?

- Ie – Rahhel estás muerto – aquello fue como darle un bofetón en plena cara al ángel, porque el rostro de Luna se tornó pálido y enfermizo. Temblaba, juro que temblaba. Me sentí fatal, ver a un ángel de aquel modo no es agradable, os lo digo desde ya.

- Lo siento mucho. Ron era muy especial para mí… yo… en cierta forma lo quería, y mucho - agachó la cabeza, en una reverencia solemne - ¿y cómo fue? ¿qué sucedió?

- Alguien lo mató – suspiró, sus ojos de repente parecían menos luminosos, llenos de tristeza - Quiero saber quién lo hizo y creo que puedes ayudarme en eso.

Me miró perpleja, parecía tan obvia la respuesta.

- El Enemigo fue quien acabó con su vida, Hermione, ya lo sabes.

El Enemigo.

Así es como llaman los ángeles a los demonios, también les llaman Caídos, pero bueno, esto sigue siendo una incógnita. Nadie sabe con exactitud cómo nacieron los demonios y si realmente fueron expulsados del cielo para ir directamente al infierno. Muchos creían que los demonios fueron así desde tiempos remotos, y que simplemente se odian porque son completamente la anti-esencia (ya sabéis: blanco y negro, ying yang, hombre y mujer) el uno del otro.

Una explicación nada fundamentada, para qué nos vamos a engañar. Pero si a ellos les servía que eran los implicados, no iba yo a renegar de ella; precisamente yo, una simple humana dispuesta a todo por involucrarme en su Guerra y su mundo sobrenatural. Mejor callarme mis opiniones personales, sí señor.

De momento esa Luna tan amiga de Ron no me decía nada nuevo, así que había que incitarla a largar un poquito más.

-Sí, es lo más plausible, supongo. El enemigo – comenté, como para ponerla en aviso de que yo sabía más de lo que ella creía. Prefería que me tomara por tonta y no por estúpida – Pero no puedes negarme que hay ángeles que no están de acuerdo en que os juntéis con los humanos, ya sabes, que creéis familias y todo eso… ángeles como…

- Si piensas que Scrimgeur se tomaría tantas molestias para matar a Ie- Rahhel estás muy equivocada – hizo un gesto con la mano, blandiendo la espada de Ron con presteza. Por unos instantes temí por mi vida, pero claro, es un ángel, no puede asesinar a humanos ¿o si? – Hoy en día los ángeles no mueren por esas minucias. Ya quedamos muy pocos a causa de los demonios… y de la Plaga.

Ah, casi se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle. La Plaga, como ellos la llaman, se trata de una enfermedad, un virus que estaba atacando desde hacía varios siglos a los ángeles, y aunque suene raro, proporcionaba que la balanza estuviera a favor de los demonios, que ya los superaban en números.

La Plaga atacaba a los ángeles con ahínco haciéndolos vulnerables (comían, bebían, tenían que ir al servicio, enfermaban con frecuencia… se volvían como más humanos, para abreviar) apagando la luz que emanaba de ellos, hasta que simplemente morían de agotamiento, tristeza o Dios (si es que existe) sabe qué. Cuando la enfermedad invadía un ángel, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente condenado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Pero habrá alguien que condene a los ángeles que desobedecen ¿cierto? – inquirí con fiereza. Luna negó con la cabeza insistentemente.

- No.

Este angelito se las daba de sabihonda ¿eh? Menuda lagarta, además ¿qué amistad era esa que mantenía con Ron? y otro punto más importante ¿tan estrecha sería como me había comentado antes, tan cercana como para que lo amase? Preferí apartar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, además sería estúpido tener celos ahora que Ron no estaba allí. Ni a su lado ni a mi lado. Ese hecho tan objetivo fue como un latigazo en mi corazón y mi alma.

- De eso se ocupaba Minerva, pero murió hace siglos invadida por la Plaga. Hasta los arcángeles son exterminados por ella – permaneció unos segundos en silencio, admirando la espada que portaba en su mano, supongo que le recordaba a Ron, así que no se lo reproché. Viró sus ojos hacia mí, dedicándome una sonrisa conciliadora – Si Ron… en fin… - parecía que le costaba pronunciarlo - tu _prometido_ murió en combate, deberías estar orgullosa: Ningún ángel que se precie querría morir a manos de ese virus. – me devolvió el arma, y la enfundé con delicadeza en el cinto de mi espalda – Además si sabes tanto como creo de nosotros, Rahhel seguro que te habrá comentado lo de la "Ley de compensación".

Por supuesto, Ron me habló de esa Ley hacía ya tiempo, cuando en mi mente rebullía esa obstinada curiosidad humana que tanto le divertía. Lo recité de memoria, tal y como años atrás Ron había hecho conmigo.

- Cuando un ángel cae en combate por un demonio, otro ángel nace y ocupa su lugar.

- Exacto – apreció Luna, sacudiendo sus manos en un breve aplauso – Veo que eres una alumna aplicada.

- Pero no lo entiendo – le dije, presa de mis emociones – Si esa ley fuera cierta ¿por qué los ángeles os estáis…. bueno…. extinguiendo?

Me parecía duro darle a conocer la triste verdad a uno de ellos; pero en fin, la vida es cruel a veces, y más la vida eterna de un ser sobrenatural que luchaba en una guerra indefinida.

- Porque esa ley solo se lleva a cabo cuando un ángel muere a manos de un demonio. Con la Plaga es diferente: Morimos, pero ningún ser alado nace en nuestro lugar – una manta de cabello rubio se deslizaba por su hombro, ocultándole medio rostro – Dejamos de existir, Hermione. Simple y llanamente: Desaparecemos.

Vale, eso estaba muy bien, pero yo quería respuestas sobre el paradero del asesino de Ron; éste ángel se estaba yendo por unos caminos que no me importaban lo mas mínimo, de hecho ni siquiera me convenía sacar a relucir todo eso. Intenté apretarle las tuercas.

- ¿Estaría algún ángel dispuesto a matar a otro ángel? – sus ojos azules reflejaban espanto, horror y tristeza, mucha tristeza.

- Hermione Granger. Es ese tu nombre ¿verdad? – asentí, complacida de que al menos se acordara - Bien, como ya sabes estamos en vías de extinción, como los dinosaurios ¿recuerdas? convirtiéndonos en polvo ¿de verdad piensas que alguno de nosotros en su sano juicio sería capaz de aniquilar a otro de su misma especie? Créeme cuando te digo que hay asuntos más urgentes que tratar – me observó detenidamente, y pude notar cierto desprecio en su mirada - Nadie se va a preocupar porque un ángel comparta lecho con una simple y vulgar humana.

Ay, eso dolió y además, hizo florecer en mí un sentimiento narcisista. Vale que fuera una simple humana, pero bueno ¿vulgar? Eso era demasiado.

- Seré una humana, pero al menos tengo una espada angélica, una espada poderosa… y estoy dispuesta a usarla para luchar a vuestro lado, si me dejáis.

- Es imposible – atajó, decidida y contrariada – Sería exponerte al peligro sin razón alguna en una guerra que no es la tuya y en la que desde luego no pintas nada. Además, Ron dónde quiera que éste seguro desaprueba este hecho – sonrió melancólica, si no fuera imposible, creería que iba a romper a llorar – Rahhel y su interés por los humanos. Debes ser diferente si él vio algo en ti que le interesó de sobremanera.

- Lo soy – admití, aunque en realidad ni ella se creía la afirmación. Una risa burlona despuntando en sus labios me lo confirmó, pero yo estaba metida en mi rollo patriótico y vengador así que opté por omitir ese pequeño detalle – Por eso debo luchar a vuestro lado, para limpiar su nombre y su honor.

- Ya te dije que eso es imposible. Te matarían en un tercio de segundo. No tienes nuestra velocidad, y mucho menos la presteza necesaria en el manejo de esa espada que portas con orgullo y desafío.

- ¡Pero yo fui instruida por un ángel! – ladré, humillada ante tanta sinceridad. Bueno, era mentira, pero Luna no debía saber que apenas tuve un par de clases ¿no? Ella solo suspiró abatida por mi más que humana terquedad y obstinación.

- Hermione eres muy valiente, pero por tu bien te recomiendo que olvides todo y retomes tu vida – me agarró del brazo con fuerza, y sin que tuviera tiempo a pensar me dejó en la calle, totalmente sola y abandonada. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero ella continuaba hablando como si estuviera a mi lado, tan clara la escuché cuando dijo – Ron así lo desearía, te lo aseguro.

Me di media vuelta para dirigirme a casa, llena de rabia y rencor hacia esa maldita Luna comosellame, que parece ser, Ron adoraba.

Definitivamente, nada era como yo imaginaba.

****************

Durante el resto de la tarde no hice más que tonterías y más tonterías. Engullí un plato de pasta en mi apartamento con avidez, leí un libro durante toda la tarde y cené una ensalada hecha con sobras de la nevera. Metí la espada en el canapé de la cama (esa cama que Ron y yo compartíamos en la noche, dispuestos a darnos todo) y luego salí de mi casa preparada para mi cita demoníaca a medianoche.

El parque realmente no estaba lejos, así que no me tomó más de quince minutos en ubicar la estatua del ángel caído, esa que Malfoy (cobarde arrogante) había indicado la noche anterior.

La noche anterior… ¿por qué de repente siento frío al recordar que…? Bah, olvídalo Hermione, por tu bien psíquico mejor que rechaces ese recuerdo de tu memoria. Táchalo como un error tipográfico.

La verdad es que ni siquiera me había fijado en la estatua de aquel ángel que Malfoy me había dicho, así que cuando la vi antes mis ojos, no pude sino dejar que se escapara de mis labios y sonido de intensa y profunda admiración. Era tan hermosa, irreal y magnífica (estaba cincelada en mármol y oro, con una espada alzada). Me la imaginaba como un guardián eterno que vigila nuestros pasos.

Miré mi muñeca izquierda: La once y media. Bah, tenía tiempo de sobra, así que me senté en un banco a esperar la llegada de mi demonio narcisista. Encogí mis piernas, hundiendo mi barbilla entre ellas y me puse a desentrañar el extraño diálogo mantenido con el ángel ésta mañana en la librería.

Realmente la conversación con Luna no me había aportado nada bueno, de hecho, lo único que sentía al mencionarla era desprecio… y un sentimiento extraño, como si yo para ella, o mejor dicho, para su raza fuera tan insignificante como una mota de polvo en un vestido de alta costura ¿quién se creía que era?

Vale que tuviera alas hermosas hechas de luz –olvidé mencionar ese pequeño detalle. Nosotros no podemos verlas, pero ahí están, al igual que los demonios tienen las suyas que son de negra oscuridad- y que viviera más años que yo; incluso estaba dispuesta admitir que ese hecho le diera cierta experiencia en todos los ámbitos existentes en el mundo. Pero eso no significaba que yo no pudiera llegar algún día a poder luchar arduamente contra un demonio tal y como hacía ella ¿no? Eso me deriva a otra pregunta ¿tan frágil soy que me podrían matar en un suspiro?

De nuevo vino a mi cabeza el rostro afilado y pálido de Malfoy; su mueca siniestra- un penoso amago de risa seductora, sin duda-, sus gélidos ojos grises y ese porte de niño mimado ricachón. Bueno, el rubito tuvo oportunidad de acabar conmigo varias veces –recordemos la discoteca, el callejón, mi casa- y no lo hizo ¿era yo una temeraria o simplemente daba pena mi venganza?

Estaba segura que para Malfoy mi situación le recordaba tiempos pasados y era simple diversión, pues como él me había indicado, hacía bastante tiempo que no había en su rutinaria vida un destello de aventura. Y helo aquí, la servidora se lo proporcionaba, además a raudales, de eso no cabe duda…intenté no pensar en ello. Imaginarme a Malfoy asestándome un golpe, su espada atravesando mi estómago… uff, demasiada imaginación que solo me proporcionaba más inseguridad y arcadas en mis entrañas de las que ya tenía de por sí por los nervios de la cita.

Ding dong dang dong

Las doce en punto, y el diablillo no hacía acto de presencia. Sio ya sabía yo que no se podía confiar en demonio, mierda. Maldito estúpido ¿qué se creía, que lo podía estar esperando sentada durante horas?

Ni siquiera llevaba la espada de Ron, y ese hecho no me ayudaba nada. Es más, ahora mismo me arrepiento de haber quedado con un demonio ególatra en mitad de un parque que prácticamente estaba desierto ¿en qué estarías pensando Hermione?¿quién te crees, Juana de Arco? Aquello me estaba dando muy mal rollito, así que decidí poner pies en polvorosa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Estiré mis piernas y me puse en pie con una velocidad inusitada, andando en grandes zancada hacia la salida. Desde lejos veía las cadenas envolviendo las puertas enrejadas.

Cerrado.

Joder, vaya suerte la mía.

Me di la vuelta para buscar otra puerta – había cuatro en total- y rezando a quién sabe qué para que alguna de ellas no tuviera un candado impidiéndome el paso, porque sino tendría que escalar una verja de tres metros y aquello solo de pensarlo me daba un pánico atroz ¿no os he comentado mi aberración a las alturas? Nada que supere el medio metro me parece un sitio adecuado para estar, y evidentemente esa verja superaba la altura reglamentaria impuesta por esta servidora con creces, de hec…un momento ¿qué fue eso? ¿una sombra? ¿he visto una sombra entre los árboles?

- ¿Malfoy?

Silencio. Y no cualquier silencio, sino ése que te dice: Sal por patas pero ya o te quedas sin cuello en cuestión de segundos.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo bastante lógico que se me había escapado por completo ¿y si el rubito me había tendido una trampa para desembarazarse de mí?¿y si yo había caído como la insulsa y confiada humana que era?

Joder estaba en problemas, pero no me iría de allí sin al menos luchar.

Me quedé estática en el sitio, alzando mi mano para desenvainar la espada ¡sorpresa! No recordaba que la preciada arma en cuestión estaba a buen recaudo oculta en el canapé de mi cama. Bien Hermione, piensa rápidamente qué coño vas a hacer porque esa sombra se está acercado con premura, y no parece que esté aquí para regalarte nada.

Miré a todos lados, pero la mancha oscura no se veía por ningún sitio así que eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas -que escaseaban, os lo prometo- dispuesta a escalar la verja o el Himalaya si fuera preciso con tal de salir de allí.

Me adentré en el bosque de árboles, observando por el rabillo del ojo como la sombra seguía todos mis movimientos a poca distancia -¿dos metros?¿tres?- oculta bajo el frondoso paisaje. Escuché un clac, tropecé y caí al suelo, entonces de repente gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, empapándome en segundos la camisa y temblando de frío y terror ¿qué forma tan simple era aquella de morir, a manos de un demonio que me había tendido una trampa?

Rodé como pude y volví a chocar con algo que expulsaba agua: No estaba lloviendo, es que se habían activado los aspersores. Mierda, hasta en eso tenía mala suerte. Alcé la vista, y pude ver que estaba justo enfrente de la estatua del ángel caído, que ahora se me antojaba parecida a un demonio cruel y vengador ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí? Bueno, al menos era un lugar hermoso para morir.

Avancé a gatas, a tientas entre aquel cortinaje de agua helada y entonces vino el primer golpe, que fue a parar al lado derecho de mi costado; un simple roce que desgarró mi camisa y me hizo un corte como la palma de mi mano ¡Estaba sangrando, estaba sangrando!

- ¡Malfoy que estás haciendo! – grité al viento, pero nadie respondió. Sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar.

La espada permanecía clavada en la hierba, reluciente como el alba. Antes de que pudiera sacarla del orificio tuve tiempo de arrastrarme unos centímetros escasos, pero seguía estando en peligro de muerte, eso era más que evidente para cualquier espectador ajeno a esta batalla injusta y desequilibrada.

De nuevo el atacante empuñaba el arma que expedía luz propia bajo aquella noche oscura y cruel envuelta en lluvia artificial – bueno, si vas a morir todo te parece más tétrico ¿verdad?- preparándose para asestarme el golpe definitivo. Cerré los ojos, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para ver mi rostro reflejado en la cara de mi asesino y esperé el golpe de gracia, abatida y resentida conmigo misma por morir de esa forma.; pero éste no llegó.

Frente a mí estaba Draco Malfoy, que blandía su espada demoníaca, justo a dos centímetros de mí para protegerme y evitar que me rebanaran como un filete. Ah, así que Malfoy no era mi agresor, sino que más bien se trataba de mi protector. Bueno, eso era un punto a mi favor en esos momentos.

Me deslicé como pude hacia un banco, amparándome en la oscuridad para que no se percataran de mi presencia, porque a pesar de mi terror inicial, no estaba dispuesta a perderme una batalla alada por nada del mundo, llamadme loca, pero en esos momentos no le temía a nada.

Hubo un chasquido y las dos hojas entrechocaron en el aire. Sonó como un trueno, un relámpago o un terremoto que destruye toda una ciudad. Así desde luego me imaginaba yo la guerra entre el bien y el mal, refulgiendo desde sus entrañas la ira de Dios.

Los oponentes se movían con rapidez, apenas podía diferenciar quién era Malfoy entre aquellos halos envueltos en lluvia. De nuevo otro trueno, un destello, y Malfoy tenía acorralado en el suelo al agresor, que se removía inquieto con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro, esa banal esperanza de quién sabe que le queda poco o nada de tiempo para cambiar su poca suerte.

- _Ibn eg lu tez – _su espada ya tocaba la piel del atacante, que mascullaba y negaba con nerviosismo - _¡IBN EG LU TEZ!_

Volvió a repetir Malfoy, en un lenguaje que no conocía, y entonces el atacante habló, con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible, ni siquiera supe qué le respondió, pero tenía que ser algo bueno, porque el rubito pretencioso tornó su rostro en un gesto triunfal y desinhibido de toda amabilidad.

Malfoy sonrió de forma siniestra, sus ojos brillantes haciendo sombra a la espada entre sus manos. Joder, deseé por todos los medios posibles no tener esa sonrisa nunca frente a mi rostro.

_- Sahvah._

Y dicho esto, hundió su espada demoníaca en la piel del agresor, justo en el centro de su corazón.

El cuerpo se retorció varias veces, de la herida bullía sangre a borbotones, y poco a poco dejó de convulsionar hasta quedarse tendido allí, en la hierba, frente a la estatua del ángel caído.

Bastante irónico ¿verdad?

Malfoy respiraba con dificultad, parecía exhausto después de la pelea. Anduvo hasta donde me encontraba, envuelta en un ovillo junto a uno de los bancos, temblando de pies a cabeza y con los ojos humedecidos por el agua y mis lágrimas silenciosas. El demonio me tendió una mano y me ayudó a incorporarme, sólo entonces me di cuenta de que la herida del costado era más profunda de lo que imaginaba, casi me quemaba la piel.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, cogiéndome por la cintura para que me apoyara en él.

- Sí, claro, no es nada, sólo un rasguño – me tambaleé y caí al suelo sin remedio. Malfoy a agachó a mi lado e inspeccionó la herida durante unos segundos. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

- Tienes un buen corte -vaya, dime algo que no sepa- ese esbirro casi acaba contigo hoy ¿eh? – sus ojos grises reían burlones, pero su boca permanecía en un rictus serio e impenetrable – Vamos a tener que ir a tu apartamento para curarte ¿tienes botiquín?

- En el baño – balbuceé – Al lado del mueble de las toallas.

Se acercó al cadáver y le resgistró los bolsillos como un simple ratero. Aquello era el colmo.

- ¡Malfoy está muerto, al menos deja que descanse en paz y no te comportes como un vulgar ladrón!

- Lo siento, pero quería saber si tenía algún documento de identificación.

- ¿Y? – inquirí, molesta de nuevo por sus acciones. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Nada – dio unos pasos hacia mí y me sujetó el brazo con fuerza, pero yo no pude dar un paso, estaba inmovilizada, la herida me dolía a rabiar y por mucho que deseara lo contrario, la verdad es que no tenía buen aspecto.

- Vamos, muévete – me espetó el rubio, zarandeándome varias veces, pero yo era una muñeca de trapo entre sus manos, casi ni podía sentir el costado, solo un dolor interior que me carcomía por dentro poco a poco – Vaya Granger, creía que estabas hecha de otra pasta.

De repente me alzó en brazos, y por un momento lo miré confundida, avergonzada. Aterrada. Mi pecho latía desenfrenado.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – grité con todas mis fuerzas, pataleando con brusquedad - ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, Malfoy!

Su risa estalló en carcajadas. Oh, reía de verdad ¿tan graciosa le parecía la situación? Sus mechones rubios se le pegaban a la cara y por un instante me pareció alguien normal… casi humano.

- Si pudiera te acogería como mascota Granger, no tienes desperdicio.

¿Mascota?¿qué se cree que soy, un perro o un hámster? Sus brazos me apretaban fuerte contra su pecho y pude notar el palpitar de su corazón ¿eso que luchaba en mi interior era sorpresa o algo diferente? Estaba tan cerca que ni siquiera noté que temblaba de frío gracias al agua de los aspersores.

Vamos Hermione, conserva la calma.

- Iremos por el camino rápido – me guiñó un ojo, el muy descarado – Ya sabes, como un demonio. Así que agárrate fuerte.

No tuve tiempo de replicar cuando pateó el suelo con fuerza y se elevó en el aire dejando el parque atrás a toda velocidad.

****

Llegamos a mi apartamento en cuestión de minutos. Entramos por el ventanal del dormitorio -¿dónde quedaron los buenos modales?- y me tendió en la cama con escasa delicadeza en penumbras. A los pocos segundos encendí el interruptor para verlo en mi baño deslizándose cual serpiente en su hábitat natural. Estaba indignada.

- NO vuelvas a hacerlo – amenacé, pero no parecía entenderme.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Pues traerme volando, y además a esa velocidad!¿Acaso no sabes que odio las alturas?

-¿Y tu qué te crees, que adivino lo que piensas? Tenemos muchas cualidades GRanger, pero leer la mente no es una de ellas.

Mierda. Touché. Muerta y derribada.

Mientras Malfoy indagaba resuelto en mi baño yo tuve tiempo para recapacitar ¿había presenciado la muerte de un demonio a manos de otro demonio? ¿el mundo se había vuelto loco o yo estaba delirando? y lo que es más sospechoso si cabe ¿me había salvado el rubito narcisista de una muerte segura?

Genial, ahora no es que le debiera un favor, sino que le debía la vida.

Vino cargado con vendas, agua oxigenada y toallas que me tendió para secarme un poco. El resto lo dejó cuidadosamente en la mesilla de noche; luego acercó un butacón (mi sitio preferido para leer) situado junto al ventanal y lo acercó hasta la cama para sentarse seguidamente en él.

Encendió la pequeña lamparita de pared para observarme más detenidamente y yo de paso a él. Estaba empapado de pies a cabezas, pero no aparentaba tener tanto frío como yo. Su pelo goteaba formando charcos diminutos y pude apreciar en la moqueta sus pisadas impresas con anterioridad de camino hacia el baño. Alzó una mano para apartarme un mechón de la cara y no pude reprimir un suspiró que me sonó ridículo.

- Joder Granger, estás feísima.

Vale, a veces daban ganas de ahorcarlo y lanzarlo por la ventana. Era uno de esos momentos, os lo aseguro. Intenté por todos los medios encolerizarme al máximo, estar en el punto álgido para no parecer lo frágil y pequeña que me sentía en aquel instante con Malfoy tan cerca y empapado de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Y qué aspecto quieres que tenga cuando he estado a punto de morir por tu culpa?

Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, dejando claro que él también estaba molesto. Su camisa blanca se transparentaba por completo. La verdad es que la tela de su indumentaria se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel ¿tentador? Pues no, os digo yo que no…o sí… bueno, no sé.

- ¿Disculpa, he oído bien? Te salvé la vida, por si no te has dado cuenta ¿así me lo agradeces? Deberías estar de rodillas besando el suelo que piso.

- ¡Pero te estaba esperando! – repliqué, notaba como mis mejillas ardían sin explicación ¿rabia?¿vergüenza?¿Tal vez esa camisa tan sexy de Malfoy, que ahora abría algunos botones de forma desinteresada? Intenté concentrarme en continuar con mi perorata ¿por dónde iba? Ah, ya- ¡Debiste aparecer a medianoche, nada de esto habría ocurrido sino fuera por tu tardanza!

Se encogió de hombros, eludiendo por completo mi gesto de furia dirigido hacia su persona. Enlazó sus manos tras la nuca con suficiencia. Ah, ahí estaba el demonio engreído que conocí hacía tan poco en la discoteca. Tan imbécil como siempre.

- Puede – reconoció- pero antes tuve que venir a tu apartamento y me entretuve bastante. Más de lo que imaginaba, incluso – desenvainó la espada que tenía prendida a la espalda, todavía cubierta de sangre. Para mi sorpresa me la tendió – Vamos cógela; es la tuya. Estaba bien escondida, pero al final di con ella.

- ¿La mía? – musité, perpleja. Aquello sí que me había tomado por sorpresa.

- Venga ya Granger, no pensarías que iba a matar a otro demonio con mi propia arma ¿verdad? Las armas sobrenaturales dejan huella, sabrían al instante que fui yo. Para un humano corriente y maloliente como tú es imperceptible, pero para un ángel o un demonio es bastante visible. Lo que menos deseo es que me cojan al lado de la prometida de un ángel asesinado con un demonio abatido por mis propias manos. Ni hablar. Sólo de pensar en el castigo me entran ganas de suicidarme.

- ¿Y te dio tiempo de venir hasta aquí, coger la espada e ir a pelearte con ese demonio antes de que me atacara? Pero…¿cómo?

No me respondió, y aquello era malo, un malo de decir que algo se me escapaba. Pensé detenidamente, y entonces algo en mi mente hizo clac, una pieza que dejó fluir en mí una rabia y fiereza sobrenatural.

Esa se la tendría guardada de por vida, anda que no.

- ¡MALFOY ME USASTE DE CEBO MALDITO HIJO DE SATÁN!

El susodicho parpadeó y asintió de forma banal-gesto banal incluido, por supuesto-, como si aquello no fuera un tema importante a tratar. Suspiró con teatralidad. Del flequillo aún le goteaba agua cristalina, y al moverse la ropa hacía un gracioso frú frú.

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿qué estás pensando Hermione? ¡Concéntrate!

- Vamos, no soy tan estúpido como piensas – dijo, y ante la mirada inquisidora que le dediqué continuó – Tuve que engañarte, sino nunca te hubieras prestado a semejante treta. Además finges fatal y podrías haber mandado todo a la mierda.

- ¡Pusiste mi vida en peligro, estúpido egoísta!

- ¿Y? ¿Crees que eres crucial para mí? Ya te dije que esto lo hago por diversión. A ver cuando te das cuenta de que no soy una hermana de la caridad, sino un demonio; de rango menor, sí, pero demonio al fin y al cabo.

Asombroso, sencillamente admiraba esa sangre fría, congelada como la Antártida en sus venas. Aunque me daba mal rollo eso de que yo fuera un cero a la izquierda en su vida. Vaya, ¿tuve alguna vez esperanzas de lo contrario? Lo observé de hito en hito, y por primera vez creo que lo vi tal y como era, como si por primera vez tomara verdadera conciencia de los que significaba, aunque él ya me lo había explicado: Un demonio dispuesto a todo sin arriesgar nada… salvo mi vida.

- Eres malvado… y cruel – musité confundida aún por mi descubrimiento. No pareció ofendido, sino todo lo contrario: rió resuelto, casi diría que rebosante de felicidad. Aplaudió unos segundos sin parar de reír, cínico como siempre.

- Bien, Granger, creo que lo has captado.

- De todos modos no sirvió de nada – suspiré, aún con mi rencor ennegreciendo mi alma por segundos, pero apartado a un lado de momento (ya habría tiempo para la venganza, como siempre) – No hemos sacado nada limpio de todo esto.

Malfoy enarcó de nuevo sus cejas, pestañeando varias veces como si no pudiera creer lo que mis labios le decían.

- Claro que nos ha servido, y mucho. Ese demonio me ha largado todo sobre su jefe antes de morir.

- ¿Su jefe?¿Te dijo su nombre?

- Por supuesto, se trata de un demonio superior en rango, y lo peor no es eso, sino que detrás de él fijo que hay otro aún más poderoso – sus ojos grises captaron mi mirada de terror y él creyó que era por todo lo que le había sonsacado al esbirro antes de matarlo - Vamos Granger, no pongas esa cara, todos tenemos un precio(incluso los ángeles, créeme), y él apostó su mejor baza en el vano intento de conservar su vida, evidentemente falló en la jugada. Los demonios somos capaces de decir cualquier cosa para salvar el pellejo.

Incluso de traicionar. De traicionarme.

Ya, bueno, no sé porqué no me sorprendía demasiado.

- Podrías haberlo dejado vivo entonces – musité apesadumbrada, pero él solo me observó serio, con ese gesto altivo latente en su persona, como su seña de identidad.

- No, porque le hubiera ido con el cuento a su jefe, ¿o crees que es tan imbécil como para guardar que un demonio te está ayudando? - chasqueó la lengua, irritado de repente – Creí que eras más lista, Granger.

- ¿Y porqué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías averiguado todo eso en el parque? – la verdad es que no estaba cooperando en nada para que esta alianza extraña saliera bien. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, pensativo.

- Bueno, tú no preguntaste – se incorporó en su asiento, acercando sus manos a mi camisa empapada – Y ahora vamos a curarte ese corte, antes de que se te infecte ¿vale? No quiero cargar con una humana herida, ya eres complicada estando sin un rasguño, así que ni quiero imaginarme como serás teniendo una herida abierta por una espada demoníaca.

Su tacto era delicado, pero a la vez fuerte y seguro. Acercó el agua oxigenada y limpió la herida con unas gasas. Permanecía concentrado en su trabajo, ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba; yo estaba prendida de esa mirada gris fija en la herida. Levantó aún más la tela de mi blusa con suma lentitud e hizo algo inusitado para mí; acercó sus labios a la herida comenzó succionar varias veces extrayendo mi sangre. A duras penas reprimí mi sorpresa.

- ¿Qué…?

Arqueé la espalda, delirando de éxtasis ¿qué ocurría? ¿por qué estaba tan acalorada? ¿qué era _eso_ que sentía, placer? Demasiadas preguntas que no obtenían respuestas.

Posé una de mis manos en su nuca, deslizándola por su cabello, y como respuesta la succión se hizo más violenta y brusca. La boca de Malfoy, sin embargo, era cálida; dulces labios del infierno, como no. Noté sus dientes hundiéndose cada vez más en mi carne, extrayendo sangre que él tragaba sin apenas pestañear. Las manos aferradas a mi cintura me sostenían con fuerza, deslizándose como un vaivén de olas por mi estómago entre pliegues de camisa y piel tibia empapada por el agua. Bajé mi mano de la nuca hasta su espalda, hincando las uñas, completamente ajena a lo que mi conciencia me indicaba.

Mi mente no pensaba y mi cuerpo solo actuaba en consecuencia ¿qué me estaba pasando?

La verdad es que aquello se me estaba yendo de las manos, pero a la mierda con todo. Cerré los ojos, deleitándome en las sensaciones que emergían en mi interior, dejándome llevar por mi lado más lascivo, egoísta y completamente ilógico e irracional.

Malfoy alzó sus ojos por unos instantes, de un gris limpio y pulcro. Sonreía como un niño travieso, una gota suspendida en la comisura de sus labios.

- Hay que extraer la ponzoña – aclaró, aunque yo ni siquiera le pedí explicaciones – Para un humano como tú, las espadas tienen una especie de veneno. Si llega a la sangre y se extiende estás muerta. Ahora solo notarás cierto acaloramiento y… bueno, te subirá un poco la lívido.

- Gracias – musité, notando como mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, exhalando bocanadas de aire viciado.

- Sólo lo hago porque sería demasiado trabajo enterrarte a estas horas de la noche. Ya deberías saber que no me importa lo que te ocurra.

Volvió a hundir sus dientes en mi carne con rudeza, el mordisco me hizo dar un respingo.

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Qué!

- ¡Me haces daño! – de nuevo aquellos ojos inescrutables, grises como la luna en una noche de tinieblas. Sus manos volvían a deslizarse por mi vientre, relajándome. Ah sí, era un diablillo certero en sus caricias.

- Lo demonios creamos dolor, Granger. Nacimos para eso – ladeó la cabeza, pensativo – Aunque a veces también damos mucho placer, como ahora ¿o me vas a decir que no estás disfrutando con lo que te hago?

Bien, esto ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Intenté incorporarme, pero su mano me sujetó con fuerza por el hombro, haciéndome retroceder.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? Debes descansar, al menos unas cuantas horas – me acarició el pelo, y noté pequeñas mariposas sobrevolando mi estómago desenfrenadas – Duerme. Yo me quedaré aquí. Cuando despiertes iremos a ver a ese demonio superior que era el jefe de tu atacante.

- No – atajé decidida, pero sus manos me impedían moverme - Quiero ducharme, secarme, yo… - ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar. Malfoy tampoco permitió que continuara. Porque me acalló posando un dedo en mis labios.

- Ahora no, quizás más tarde – no podía dormir, no ahora que necesitaba saber. Tal vez incluso calmarme. Respiré profundamente y lancé la pregunta al aire.

- Malfoy…

-¿Mmmm?

- Dime el nombre de quién mandó mi asesinato…Por favor…– mis ojos se cerraban sin

Que yo pudiera evitarlo. Las manos de Malfoy continuaban aferrándose a mi carne tibia, deslizándose de vez en cuando como aceite sobre mi vientre, ente pliegues de tela empapada.

Percibí el aliento del demonio a escasos centímetro de mi oído. Hoy era menta y tabaco. No había nada de alcohol en aquel aroma embriagante y masculino. Me gustaba ese aliento.

De nuevo un suspiro, y aquello me paralizó.

Mierda Hermione ¿qué te ocurre?

- Se llama Viktor. Víktor Krum. Y ahora duerme pequeña humana, que yo velaré tus pesadillas.

Y así quedé sumida en el más inquieto de los sueños.

******************************************

**Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, agradecer todo vuestro apoyo, en serio, no sabéis lo gratificante que es para mí ver la aceptación que tiene el fic. Muchas me habéis agregado al Messenger, os lo agradezco de veras. Mi nuevo email es Luna _ Sodapop y el resto ya sabeis hot etc etc**

**Besos a todas.**

Shashira.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con vosotros, espero que me hayáis echado de menos ¿si?¿no?. En fin, creo que este capítulo no me salió como yo creía que me iba a salir, quería explicar más cosas sobre los ángeles y los demonios, pero la verdad es que cuando vi el borrador no me convencía mucho, además de que no estoy aquí para dar clases de teología.**

**Otro punto que debo tratar es el tema de la religión: A ver, el fic no critica ni mucho menos la religión cristiana, mas bien la respeta bastante. No me he involucrado en si Dios existe o no, simplemente me reservo el beneficio de la duda, tal y como se refleja en la historia y en el libro de Laura Gallego. Si alguien está en contra de esto, lo siento mucho pero le recomiendo que deje de leer ahora mismo.**

**Me alegra mucho vuestros, reviews, en serio, y estoy muy agradecida de que me los dejéis. Supuestamente he leído por ahí que está prohibido responderlos, pero como nadie le va a ir con el cuento a los administradores de fanfiction (espero) pues lo voy a hacer a partir de ahora:**

- Eli Granger Malfoy:**¡Pequeña genio! Antes de nada, debo recomendar que leáis los fics de esta señorita, os van a encantar^^. Y ahora sí ¡me alegro de que estés mejor! Echaba de menos el tenerte por aquí, pero ¡actualizaste por fin! No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Sí es que como el fic está más o menos esquematizado pues lo tengo más fácil a la hora de escribir:P. Hermione evidentemente piensa mucho en Draco, pero… ¿a que nadie se pregunta si él piensa en Hermione? Ya lo averiguarán más adelante. Por cierto, ya sabes que si vienes a España aquí tienes tu casa. Besos pequeña genio.**

Luna-Maga:** Harry aparece en éste capítulo y Ginny también, pero solo de pasada. La verdad es que encajar a los personajes me está resultando más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Así que si quieres saber si Harry es humano… lee ^^. Mil gracias por el review, en serio.**

Elianela: **Otra chica que escribe fics y a la que tengo que recomendar. La verdad es que me encanta como escribe Laura Gallego y el mérito es de ella, yo solo le pongo los personajes de Rowling, ojalá algún día tenga una trama tan fantástica como ellas dos. Un beso ¡ y a escribir!**

Señora Malfoy:** No te preocupes que actualizaré lo más a menudo que pueda, pero es que con la niña, la casa y todo en realidad tengo muy poco tiempo para esto, y me apena mucho decirlo, pero repartir el tiempo libre que me queda en leer y escribir es un sacrificio enorme. Besos y muchas gracias por enviar tu review.**

Chiqui33: **Siiiiiiiiiii jeje Malfoy tan malvado como siempre, no tiene desperdicio. Gracias por tu review y sigue animándome a escribir, que en serio me hace falta. Besitos…**

Rocío:**Wop, mi hermanita pequeña escribiendo reviews ¿alguien se quedó traumado aparte de yo? La verdad es que no estaba segura de quién iba a ser el malo malísimo, y opté por el búlgaro Krum. Me pega y además, de paso meto a Karkarov… pero eso ya lo leerás en éste cap. Además tengo un gran problema, y es que tengo demasiados Slytherins pero me faltan Griffyndors, y no consigo crear todas las vacantes angelicales, vaya mierda. Buscaré más entre los siete libros. Besos y sigue enviando reviews.**

LIziTTA: **Hubo algo entre Malfoy y Hermione, pero supongo que poco a poco se irá desvelando algo más. De momento lee y espero que te guste éste chapter. Besitos…**

Triste:** Adoro a Laura Gallego, definitivamente me encanta, pero debo de admitir que la trilogía de "Memnorias de Idhún" me decepcionó un poquito en el final no más, yo como siempre apostaba por mi amado y más querido Kirtash Jeje ^^. Besos y sigue enviando reviews, gracias por leerme.**

Meiko – Malfoy:** A ver, las escenas como tú llamas "sensuales" no salen en la novela original, de hecho, ahí ni se tocan un solo pelo (y cree cuando te digo que Angelo y muchísimo más malvado que este Draco, así que flipa. Pero es que es mi personaje, vamos, mi demonio favorito :P) Lo de la ponzoña fue totalmente momento Edward Cullen pero qué quieres que te diga, jajajaja, al menos me ayudó a sacar esa escena que tu no sabes lo que me ha costado parirla. Sigue leyendo y yo seguiré escribiendo. Te adoro, por cierto ¿vamos a ir este finde a la cafetería Tsuki? Te la quiero enseñar… ¡y quiero tarta de queso y café Miroku!^-^ Ah y ya me trajeron los libros que encargué en Quórum (los de Lezama Lima y Daína Chaviano), así me acompañas a recogerlos. Besitos nena.**

**Ah, a partir de ahora voy a recomendar libros que me haya leído: Hoy se le hace mención a "La sombra del Viento" de Carlos Ruiz Zafón. Yo estoy completamente enamorada de Carax, así que ya sabéis ¡de todos menos él! **

**Y aquí acaba mi periplo. Gracias a todos y por favor seguir enviando reviews ¿ok? Gracias por adelantado.**

**Shashira**

"**Hay peores cárceles que las palabras, Daniel" – Nuria Monfort en "La sombra del viento" de Carlos Ruiz Zafón**

_**Medianoche: Capítulo 4**_

Tuve sueños intranquilos en los que un ser de rostro borroso blandía una espada e intentaba asestarme varias estocadas. Yo corría con todas mis fuerzas y mis ganas, pero cada vez iba más lenta a pesar de mi intención; de pronto sentí que resbalaba, hundiéndome en un lodazal que atrapó mis piernas en cuestión de segundos. Estaba atrapada. No podía moverme y aquella figura misteriosa con aura maligna se dirigía perezosa hacia mí, acechante como un pantera entre mis ahogados gritos de terror.

Intenté hablar pero nada salió de mis labios, entonces vi como la espada angélica fue clavada en mi pecho con una embestida violenta, dejé de respirar en el justo momento en el que me fijé en los ojos de mi atacante -fríos, llenos de rabia y dolor- frente a mí, sonriendo en una mueca de satisfacción.

Lloré.

Eras los ojos azules de Ron.

Me desperté sobresaltada, bañada entera en sudor y con la ropa húmeda tiritando de frío ¿qué había pasado? Oh sí, el ataque en el parque – un destello, la herida, mi viaje por los cielos de Londres y los labios de Malfoy deslizándose cuán serpiente viperina sobre mi cuerpo-. Vale, demasiada información procesando en mi cerebro.

Escudriñé la habitación que estaba en penumbras y por los ventanales con las cortinas descorridas me fijé en que aún era de noche; luego volví la vista. No pude distinguir la silueta altiva de Malfoy alrededor buscando alguna señal; suspiré aliviada -¿qué? Soy una cobarde, sí, no tenía ganas de verle la cara ahora-, allí no había nadie excepto yo. Me levanté con cada músculo de mi cuerpo aullando de dolor. A tientas me dirigí al baño, me deshice de mi atuendo empapado y manchado de barro para darme una larga ducha relajante.

Yo no sé ustedes, pero mi vida nunca había tenido tanto movimiento – y amenazas de muerte, todo hay que comentarlo- cuando estaba con Ron; de hecho era de lo más sencilla y reconfortante, por algo los vecinos del inmueble nos llamaban "la parejita perfecta". Lo hacíamos todo juntos, excepto cuando yo iba a trabajar a la biblioteca municipal –ah, echo de menos esas estanterías bañadas en recuerdos- y él visitaba a Luna o a algunos de sus amigos angélicos y humanos. Esa era una de las cosas que más adoraba de Rahhel, siempre estaba rodeado de las mejores personas que podría haber en la ciudad – y para qué engañarnos, en ese grupo tan selectivo me incluía yo también ¿no?-.

Recuerdo como fotogramas de una película las veladas en casa de Harry, un humano que había conocido en la infancia de éste y al que había salvado de un atropello mortal; en esos instantes el entonces niño de cuatro años le preguntó "¿eres un ángel?" y Ron asintió levemente, sonriendo ante aquella mirada verde e ingenua. Desde entonces Harry creció junto a Ron aprendiendo los mejores pasajes de la vida angelical. Mi prometido le apodó "_el niño que vivió", _y desde entonces media ciudad lo conocía así. Estaba casado desde hacía un año con Ginny, una chica pelirroja a la que siempre confundían con la hermana pequeña de Ron, algo que a mi ángel predilecto no le hacía una gracia especial, pero a lo que finalmente se acabó acostumbrando.

Recabando datos de mi memoria, sólo pude recordar buenos pasajes en la vida que había creado con Ron. Teníamos planes de futuro, aunque yo sabía que éstos se verían truncados el día que yo dejara este mundo para estar al lado del Supremo (si es que realmente existía) pero nunca pensábamos en eso, o casi nunca. Sólo deseaba vivir cada segundo de mi existencia escondida en el mundo alternativo creado por nosotros bajo las alas invisibles de Ron; despertarme a su lado y saber que al día siguiente seguiría estando ahí, indeleble, con una sonrisa eterna tatuada en su pecoso y dulce rostro.

- ¿Ya despertó la princesa vengadora de su sueño anhelante? – Malfoy había entrado sin que yo advirtiera su presencia, y se encontraba atusándose sus rubios cabellos bajo el espejo del baño lleno de vapor.

-¡Como sigas entrando así mientras me ducho voy a creer seriamente que eres un pervertido sexual!

- Granger, sal de la nube – me respondió altanero, haciendo que mi sangre hirviera bajo el agua. Me tendió una toalla para que me tapara, sacando a relucir la peor mueca de desprecio que me había regalado – Ni el más loco de los demonios se fijaría en alguien tan simple como tú.

Salí de la bañera como toda la dignidad que fui capaz de recabar, y me sacudí el pelo para intentar mojarle, él solo rió la gracia. Maldito engreído.

- ¿Lo ves como tienes pinta de mascota? Sólo un perro se quitaría el agua de ese modo.

Definitivamente lo odiaba. Pero estaba condenada a tener tratos con él, así que dejé pasar el comentario en un gesto de bondad, más que nada porque si decía algo que le desagradara tenía serias probabilidades de no salir viva de allí; y como yo había comprobado con anterioridad, el rubito se gasta un genio que tira de espaldas.

Los observé de arriba abajo, y no me pasó desapercibido que se había cambiado de ropa y estaba aseado: Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor egocéntrico y aristocrático. Llevaba una camisa gris perla a juego con sus ojos, y unos pantalones a medida que parecían costar todo mi alquiler del mes. Nadaba en dinero, de eso estaba segura.

- ¿De qué coño vas disfrazado, de Cassanova?

- De diablillo con gusto – respondió, deleitándose frente a la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Enarqué una ceja y supliqué por todos los medios que pareciera escéptica.

- ¿Y quién dice eso? – repliqué, viendo como Malfoy se alisaba arrugas inexistentes en su camisa. Los mechones en su frente le daban un aire juvenil y sensual… Joder, ¡maldita lívido demoníaca!

- Hugo Boss.

- Pues ese Boss seguro que no te ha visto bien de cerca – murmuré bajito, con la esperanza de que no me escuchara, pero evidentemente, eso en un demonio era obvio que no funcionaba. Sus ojos grises era don témpanos de hielo y tuve que tragar saliva para no temblar por mi atrevimiento.

- Aunque Granger se vista de seda, Granger se queda – recitó, haciendo alusión al dicho popular ¿pero qué se creía, que una servidora no tenía estilo o qué? Vamos, puede – y sé- que yo no soy una ninfa del bosque, pero de ahí a lo que Malfoy precisaba… bueno, algo de atractivo tendré ¡digo yo! Sentí la ira subir por mi estómago, refulgiendo de sus cenizas. Puse los ojos en blanco, incorregible.

- Eres imbécil – le espeté, girando la cara hacia un lado en clara muestra de indignación. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no fuera su problema.

- Me ocurre cuando frecuento a humanas torpes y entrometidas como tú – sentenció, hablando con ese tono suyo de arrogancia – Ahora déjate de jueguecitos y vístete, que hice algunas averiguaciones y tengo que comentártelas.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándome más enfurecida de lo que hubiese estado dispuesta a admitir jamás.

Como siempre, el demonio rubito tenía la última palabra.

****

Cuando estuve más presentable –de nuevo unos vaqueros, una camisa y un chaleco a juego con las botas sin tacón- me dirigí al salón, dónde Malfoy me esperaba recostado en el sofá con un libro gastado entre sus pulcras manos. Agachó un poco el tomo, sacando a relucir una mirada lobuna digna de cualquier bestia salvaje del bosque. Realmente daba miedo.

- Anda, si se dignó a aparecer la marquesa – bajó los pies acomodados en la mesita de café y cerró el libro, escondiéndolo tras un cojín.

- ¿Has hurgado entre mis cosas, Malfoy? – le interrogué, mis ojos dos rendijas oscuras y profundas fijas en él. Crucé los brazo en mi pecho conteniendo mi ira – Porque reconocería a metros de distancia el tomo de segunda mano de "Peter Pan" que escondes entre los almohadones.

Derrotado y bufando sacó el susodicho libro y lo puso en la mesa para que lo admirara. Recordaba ese volumen, Ron me lo había regalado hacía seis meses por mi cumpleaños, desesperada como estaba en conseguir una edición antigua en pasta dura como fuera. Quizás lo compró en la tienda de Luna, y aquello hizo que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor y resentimiento hacia el ángel de la librería.

- Estaba aburrido y pensé que sería mejor esperarte mientras leía algo de tu biblioteca particular.

- Ya.

Le echó un vistazo al tomo y tamborileó sus dedos pálidos sobre él. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Presentía que algo se avecinaba. Se levantó del sofá, encarándome.

- Ese Peter Pan es genial ¿sabes? Puede volar, lucha contra los piratas e incluso tiene el don de la inmortalidad – se arrebujó un poco en el sofá, dando rienda suelta a unas cavilaciones que a mí no me interesaban, pero que él estaba dispuesto a recitar sin que le importara en absoluto mi gesto lleno de escepticismo al estilo "tú te crees que me trago el cuento" – Tiene aventuras fabulosas, pero creo que sus prioridades no están esquematizadas de la mejor manera.

- ¿Y cual cree que debería de ser la correcta jerarquización el Señor Engreído? – permanecía cruzada de brazos, y flipando literalmente hacia aquel análisis literario que me estaba haciendo el diablillo con cara de niño mimado. La verdad es que me costaba creer que su cerebro diera para tanto, a quién quiero engañar.

- Pues primero usaría a los Niños Perdidos para hacerme con el control de Nunca Jamás y eliminar al Capitán Garfio (si hay bajas no importa, ya encontraré a otros pequeños asustados y los repondré enseguida, seguro que hay millones deseando inclinarse hacia mi espada), sometería a los piratas restantes a mi voluntad y con el resto de los habitantes haría lo mismo. Cuando el orden quedara restablecido a mi gusto, volaría a Londres para secuestrar a Wendy y matar a sus padres y hermanos, para que así no tuviera el vago deseo o intención de regresar de nuevo a su casa.

Los ojos casi se me salían de las órbitas ¿cómo coño podía destrozar un cuento infantil, una obra de teatro que pasaría a la posteridad de la literatura universal de una manera tan cruel y despiadada? Recordé entonces que era un demonio. Bueno, deduje por cuenta propia que el sentido común desde luego no estaba en sus virtudes. Tampoco la bondad, desde luego. Y dudaba que algún día tuviera algo parecido, con esa actitud y pose de narcisista tipo "porque yo lo valgo".

- Es una adaptación infantil, Malfoy, evidentemente si Peter Pan hiciera eso no sería un héroe, sino un villano capaz de eclipsar a Garfio… algo así como tú – concluí. En respuesta Malfoy sonrió de lado a lado, orgulloso de mi apreciación.

Su mente retorcida no dejaba de inventar maldades ni por un segundo. Ahora me preguntaba seriamente dónde y con quién estaba yo teniendo tratos. Sus ojos grises salieron por un instante de su ensoñación y me encararon, fríos, metalizados, y llenos de algo que no supe explicar. O tal vez sí: Era la melancolía reflejada en los ojos azules de Ron.

- Todos somos en algún momento de la vida Peter Pan, Granger, aunque no lo puedas ver – vale, este tío se estaba quedando conmigo fijo, porque aquella frase no la hubiera soltado ni Platón en vida – O tal vez sea que tú eres la malvada Wendy; ¿me sigues? esa chica torpe y sin sentido enamorada de un niño que nunca llegará a hombre y que no podrá tener jamás – touché, aquello me desarmó por completo – Sino fíjate bien ¿quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de un ángel al que sabe que sólo podrá tener un escaso lapso de tiempo?

Mi sangre corría veloz por mis venas, haciendo que un brote colérico enrojeciera mis mejillas. Hundí los puños en el bolsillo, comprobando que me clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

- Basta…

- Y no solo eso – continuó, haciendo caso omiso a mi advertencia – Por mucho tiempo que pasaras con él, Rahhel te acabaría olvidando, como todo lo anterior en su vida, y no dejarías de ser un mero retazo borroso flotando en una laguna de recuerdos en la mente de un ángel que apenas tiene una imagen de ti, como…

- ¡Basta! – grité más fuerte, viendo como sus ojos se tornaban diferentes, con un deje de maldad que los hacía brillar de forma diabólica, veteados de rojo quizás, no podía estar segura.

- …Como Peter Pan olvida a Campanilla y… a Wendy.

- ¡Cállate, cállate ya!

No supe cómo lo hice, ni porqué, ya que si lo hubiera pensado fría y detenidamente jamás hubiese sido capaz; pero en cuestión de segundos me acerqué a grandes zancadas hacia Malfoy, brotando en mí una ira descomunal. Alcé mi mano y le asesté un bofetón con tanta brutalidad que su rostro giró hacia un lado y lo tumbó en el sofá.

Sus ojos me taladraban centelleando de indignación. Ahora pude comprobar que no eran grises, sino rojos y crueles.; pero yo no me sentía asustada, al contrario, estaba llena de rabia y furia hacia aquel demonio entrometido dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerme sufrir. Alcé de nuevo la mano para pegarle, pero él me cogió por la muñeca ¿era más alto o sólo lo imaginaba? Me sentía desfallecer, aturdida por el olor embriagante de su cuerpo. En una vana esperanza intenté pegarle con la otra mano, pero él la aferró fuerte, clavando sus uñas en mis muñecas como esposas de acero quemándome la piel. Me retorcí para zafarme, pero él me sujetaba fuerte para que no tuviera escapatoria.

Lloraba ¿pero cómo? ¿cuándo comencé que ni siquiera recuerdo?

"Las gotas de lluvia son lágrimas de amor del cielo" me comentó una vez Ron, y aquello finalmente me hizo capitular en mi vano intento por vencer a Malfoy en una batalla que yo ya de por sí daba por perdida de antemano.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas morir, que acabara conmigo e irme a un lugar tranquilo y apacible de la mano de Ron, con sus innumerables pecas azotando su cara bajo el sol de estío, porque si aquel Paraíso existía siempre tenía que hacer calor… y paz. Una paz que yo no encontraba en la Tierra por ninguna parte.

Alcé la vista como una niña desvalida y me vi reflejada en los ojos inescrutables de Malfoy, de nuevo de un gris perla hermoso. Tenía el labio roto, una mejilla hinchada, y la mandíbula tan apretada que todos los músculos de la cara estaba tensos y duros como una lápida de mármol. Temblaba como una hoja entre las ramas de un árbol contra el viento. Sin saber cómo o porqué me apoyé en su pecho; una Wendy dispuesta a todo para salir de sus pesadillas – olvidar a su Peter Pan, al amor de su vida-, y sin tener fuerzas para nada finalmente rompí a llorar.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, y Malfoy seguía sujetándome las muñecas, sus manos pétreas aferradas a mi carne como un tatuaje diabólico. Poco a poco me fue soltando, deshaciendo aquella conexión, y yo seguía ahí, llorando desconsolada contra su pecho, mis manos sujetas a su camisa (de un tejido suave y vaporoso), como si él fuera el yunque de hierro que me hundiera en el más oscuro pozo de la maldad humana.

De repente sentí el contacto cálido y distante alrededor de mi espalda. Di un respingo, sorprendida, y por unos instantes mi llanto desconsolado cesó. Las manos de Malfoy jugueteaban con el borde de mi camisa, introduciendo las yemas de los dedos por la cintura del pantalón. Vale, yo no estaba en mi mejor momento, pero era evidente que ése demonio me estaba tocando, y como respuesta yo estaba ahí observando el movimiento de sus manos como un péndulo dando las campanadas en un reloj de cuerda. Aquello era de locos ¿por qué no hacía algo para evitarlo?

Mis ojos escrutaron los suyos en busca de respuestas; pero Malfoy permaneció mudo, con los ojos grises fijos en los míos evaluando seguramente si debía o no continuar con lo qué diablos fuera que estaba ocurriendo. Me removí unos segundos, inquieta, pero aquel roce continuó; ahora sus dedos fríos se deslizaban por mis caderas, el pulgar haciendo dibujos en mi carne tibia. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, erizándome los vellos de la nuca. Observé a Malfoy, silencioso, callado, con aquel resto de sangre escarlata surcando sus labios, recorriendo en río su pálida piel hasta llegar a su barbilla, tensa, fuerte y masculina. Tenía manchas rojas en el nacimiento del cuello, en la camisa y en mis piernas. Comprobé que le había partido el labio inferior.

Me estaba volviendo loca, sé que era una locura, pero estaba irrevocable e irremediablemente pegada a su cuerpo.

En un acto instintivo llevé una de mis manos hacia la herida del labio. Malfoy se apartó un poco, pero pude colocarle la yerma de mis dedos en sus labios entreabiertos, insegura en el movimiento. Ah qué delicia de labios, hechos para morder, besar y crear el más profundo anhelo en una mujer, seguro. Acerqué mi boca (que estaba febril, os lo aseguro) a su rostro, recorrí con mi lengua el bello rastro de sangre sobre su barbilla, absorta, sin saber muy bien qué me estaba ocurriendo.

Dios si existes de verdad ven a salvarme, porque voy a caer en los brazos del pecado y de aquí no me saca nadie, ya verás.

Una punzada de dolor se instaló en mi costado cuando las manos de Malfoy se clavaron como puñales sobre mi herida. No pude contenerme y solté una queja que llegó a los oídos de mi diablo, que en respuesta sonreía con altivez. Apretó de nuevo la herida y tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar de dolor. Me retorcí entre sus brazos, presa del pánico y él continuaba con sus manos movimientos bruscos sobre mi piel maltrecha. Hurgó con sus dedos en la herida reciente, abrí mi boca para exhalar aire en mis pulmones, arqueando mi espalda desesperada, eché hacia atrás mi cabeza y sin previo aviso Malfoy me besó en el cuello. Sus labios eran cálidos, como horas antes Lo recordaba, aún lo recordaba), y la lengua demoníaca dibujaba pequeños trazos de saliva en mi piel – veneno puro de las entrañas del infierno, pensé, divertida-. Subió hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo apretó entre sus dientes y en respuesta solté un gemido de dolor y placer. Imaginé su sonrisa triunfante ante mi reacción, certero en sus caricias, y soltó una leve risa de niño malo dispuesto a todo por conseguir su deseado tesoro.

- Pequeña y frágil Wendy – su aliento mentolado con restos de tabaco me turbaba de sobremanera – La lívido todavía te juega malas pasadas ¿eh? – se separó con brusquedad, quedando reflejada en mi mirada un sentimiento odioso y muy parecido al llamado anhelo ¿qué coño estaba haciendo? – Ve a darte una ducha fría, o vas a caer en mis brazos como una humana en celo… y tú ángel podría enfurecerse si te está observando ¿eh?

Me sequé las lágrimas llena de ira y furia que tornaba mi piel en un asombroso y temible tono morado. Me incorporé de inmediato. Pensé seriamente en asestarle otro golpe en la cara, pero definitivamente por ese día había tentado demasiadas veces a mi pobre suerte. Me fui directa a la cocina, enjuagándome la cara en el fregadero, odiándome a mí misma por dejarme utilizar de aquella manera por un demonio.

¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Conté hasta cincuenta, deseando con toda mi alma que fuera suficiente para contener mi frustración ante aquel demonio arrogante y consentido. Bah, imbécil, pensé, pero no sabía si decirlo por mí, por Malfoy o por los dos.

Revisé con esmero que mi ropa estuviera en su sitio y aparentando una serenidad que no sentía me adentré de nuevo en el salón, pero allí no había nadie. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par a la noche estrellada y un viento gélido entraba a raudales acariciando mi columna vertebral. Se había marchado de nuevo.

Miré desconsolada la estancia y me derrumbé en el chaise long con varias cosas en mi cabeza:

1- Lo que había ocurrido no podía repetirse nunca, "never" en la vida que me restaba. Sería demasiado humillante para una servidora sentirse despreciada por segunda vez por Señor Engreído.

2- JAMÁS volvería a ser herida por un arma demoníaca. Demasiada lívido puede ser perjudicial para un cerebro humano, sino no me explico porqué coño dejé que Malfoy llegara tan lejos con la aquí presente "frágil Wendy". Definitivamente las armas sobrenaturales quedaban descartadas como heridas de guerra. Una y no más.

3- Mierda, se había llevado mi libro de Peter Pan. Ésta también me la iba a pagar ¿cómo? Ah, no sé, pero algo debía de hacer con esa confianza que se gastaba el Conde-Duque del Infierno.

4- ¿Volvería?

La incertidumbre era una daga clava en el corazón… o en mi costado.

********

Bip- Bip- Bip- Bip.

El sonido del teléfono me asustó y apenas recordaba dónde me encontraba. Miré en derredor y pude comprobar que me había quedado dormida en el salón, tumbada en el chaise long.

Bip- bip- bip bip.

- Maldito teléfono – mascullé entre dientes, desperezándome como una felina después de una larga y placentera siesta sobre el tejado soleado.

Busqué el dichoso aparato por toda la sala, y por fin di con él en el bolso que había llevado la noche anterior. Apreté el botón verde y no me dio tiempo a contestar cuando una voz atronadora sonó desde el otro lado del aparato.

- ¡Joder Hermione, es que no sabes llamar¡ ¿se te olvidaron los números? – vaya, sí que nos habíamos levantado de buen humor en la mañana ¿eh?

- Hola Harry – respondí lacónica, mi cuerpo no estaba aún en posesión de su sarcasmo y me daba pereza inventarme ahora algún improperio que me pareciera factible.

- Nada de "Hola Harry" ¿sabes lo preocupado que hemos estado Ginny y yo sin tener noticias tuyas? Desde que te fuiste de Francia no hemos sabido nada de ti ¡es que sólo piensas en las musarañas!

Un mes y dos días exactamente. Bueno, para qué explayarme en excusas varias cuando sabía de antemano que no me iba a creer una palabra, así que simplemente solté una queja que captó al instante. Escuché la voz de Ginny por detrás murmurando un "no seas tan duro con ella, Harry" y al susodicho mascullando palabras en francés que sonaban a palabrotas dirigidas hacia una real servidora.

- Bueno ¿qué tal por Londres, llegaste bien?

- Sí, bien – silencio, aquello iba a ser más duro de lo que imaginaba – Encontré a un ángel amiga de Ron, se llama Luna Lovegood ¿la conoces?

Un suspiro salió del teléfono y me imaginé a Harry alborotando su cabello negro azabache con nerviosismo. Aseguraba que mi corazón temerario y aquella promesa de vengar a mi prometido le sacaba de sus casillas. La verdad era que no podía enfadarse con nadie ¿os imagináis a Heidi montando en cólera? Imposible ¿a que sí? Pues lo mismo sucedía con mi amigo.

- Hermione, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar lo sucedido ¿entiendes? Así que deja el tema apartado a un lado y concéntrate en tu trabajo y… bueno, en continuar viviendo sin Rahhel – hizo una pausa y luego continuó – Todos seguimos muy apesadumbrados por su ausencia, pero el matar a su asesino sólo te traerá más problemas… y no quiero perder a otra amiga por el camino.

Ah, maldito Harry, siempre hacía que mi furia se convirtiera en cariño indefinido. Nadie como él me había inspirado tan buen rollito desde el primer instante que lo conocí; ni siquiera su esposa, que aunque la apreciaba, no podía igualarse a aquel joven eternamente agradecido al ángel que una vez le salvó la vida.

- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien – no hubo respuesta ninguna, así que intenté fingir un tono de total despreocupación - ¡en serio Harry! Este ángel que te digo es bueno, y le tenía mucha estima a Ron.

- Bueno… pero cuando quieras te vienes a Francia a pasar una temporada con Ginny y conmigo, sabes que las puertas de nuestra casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti.

Sonreí, aquello era más de lo que merecía.

- Gracias.

Escuché de nuevo la voz de Ginny por detrás en un susurro, alentándolo para que me preguntara algo. De nuevo cruzaron palabras en francés y otra vez el silencio tenso del principio.

- Hermione, hemos leído las noticias y ha aparecido un hombre muerto cerca del parque de tu casa – mierda, no estaba preparada para eso. Intenté inventarme algo mientras escuchaba la voz de Harry cada vez más seria y apenada - ¿Tiene que ver con los ángeles?

Bueno, llegados a este punto, soltaré como pueda la verdad.

- Se trata de un demonio – gritos de exclamación que me retumbaron en los tímpanos, tuve que alejar el teléfono para no quedarme sorda en el instante - ¡Tranquilos estoy bien!¡Cuando me atacó no estaba sola y pude salir viva de allí!

Suspiros y más suspiros. Parecía que todo volvía a su cauce.

- Hermione tu vida corre peligro, debería ir a Londres y traerte de vuelta con nosotros aquí…

- Te he dicho que estoy bien, Harry – interrumpí, sabía que me iba a soltar un sermón de esos de cura de confesionario, vaya que si lo sabía – Oye, es cierto me atacaron, pero ese demonio está muerto y enterrado. Además, ya te dije que no estaba sola, me ayudaron y ahora me protegen ¿vale?

Joder, menuda mentira le había largado en unos segundos. Estaba más cerca del infierno que Malfoy en toda su eterna vida demoníaca. La verdad es que me sentí fatal, pero todo era por su bien, no debía involucrarse, sino mantenerse al margen.

- ¿En serio eres tú, la misma Hermione Granger débil y paliducha de hace un mes? No te reconozco.

- ¿Y quién quieres que sea, la Santísima Trinidad? – bromee, y pude imaginarme un amago de sonrisa a través del auricular – Harry, confía en mí cuando te digo que saldré viva de ésta… y cuando todo esto termine iré a Francia a vivir con vosotros.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Palabrita del Niño Jesús – respondí resuelta, desde luego que con esa gran mentira iba de cabeza al infierno.

- Ese amigo que te ayudó a liquidar al demonio… ¿es un ángel?

- Sí.

Si alguien ahí arriba estaba escuchando, fijo que me había puesto en lista de espera para el Averno. Todo derecho hacia abajo, en línea recta a las entrañas del fuego.

****

Harry no lo sabía, pero hacía dos semanas que había abandonado definitivamente mi puesto en la biblioteca municipal. Si quería luchar contra los demonios tendría que estar dispuesta las veinticuatro horas del día, y pasar toda la mañana entre aquellas paredes engalanadas de libros sólo conseguía que me sintiera más débil que nunca.

Fue en la biblioteca donde conocí a Ron una mañana de verano, también fue espectadora de nuestra primera cita, y el primer beso… también de mi primera experiencia sexual. Era un edificio plagado de sentimientos fuertemente encontrados, como una lectora lo hace entre las hojas de un volumen, extasiada. Había cosas muy bellas, pero no estaba dispuesta a reencontrarme con ellas, al menos por ahora.

Después de desayunar me dirigí al centro de la ciudad. La calle bullía de gente, todos iban apresurados de un lado a otro, ajenos a la guerra eterna que se cruzaba entre aquellas calles repletas de coches y tiendas. No podéis haceros una idea de cuánto los envidié.

Me dirigí al primer cíber que encontré y pagué dos horas de Internet por adelantado. Luego me senté, pedí un café y me quedé observando la pantalla oscura del ordenador hasta que la camarera me trajo el líquido espeso y humeante. Sabía a rayos. Encendí el artefacto informático, y tecleé en google el nombre de Draco Malfoy con un hilo de nerviosismo palpitando en mis sienes.

Apenas había entradas que explicaran algo acerca de mi rubio demonio. Probé en unas cuantas páginas, y una de ellas me llamó la atención. Vaya, eso sí que era interesante. En ella deducían que Draco significaba "Dragón" – bueno, hasta ahí mi mente humana llegaba, os lo juro – y su apellido derivaba de una traducción, algo así como "Mala fe". Bueno "Dragón de mala fe", un mini punto adjudicado a mi marcador. Le iba que ni pintado.

Seguí pasando páginas y más páginas, absorta en lo que leía sin obtener una respuesta que me satisficiera. Borré el nombre del buscador y tecleé "Demonio Draco" en su lugar. En su mayoría eran webs de grupos de heavy metal y rock duro. Busqué en unos enlaces de demonología, pero tampoco obtuve éxito Uff, aquello era una mierda de las grandes. Una cagada de las que hacen época.

- Ahí no vas a encontrar nada, y lo que encuentres, en su mayoría, serán mentiras.

- ¡Malfoy! – me maldije al instante por aquella sonrisa idiota que noté formándose en mis labios.

Ahí estaba el hijo del infierno más guapo que nunca, con sus mechones haciendo cosquillas en mi rostro y erizándome el vello de la nuca. Aún conservaba el labio partido – lo comprobé por el rabillo del ojo, y no pude reprimir mi sonrisa triunfante-, huella tangible de mi arrebato de rabia. Bueno, no le quedaba mal. Noté su mano deslizándose por el ratón y todas las miradas femeninas de derredor posadas en aquel cuerpo pálido y atractivo enfundado en vaqueros gastados y un jersey de cuello de tortuga negro. Me sentí algo más relajada: Ellas no podían excusarse con la lívido. Noté su voz a pocos centímetros de mi oreja, susurrándome palabras al oído.

- Los demonios nunca decimos la verdad, ya deberías saberlo, y lo que encuentres ahí sólo te corroborará lo que te estoy diciendo.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? - Balbuceé, presa de una emoción interior que me delataba por cada poro de mi piel (Mierda de lívido). Noté como suspiraba y se encogió de hombros, un gesto que indicaba algo como: "Soy un demonio, no puedes esconderte de mí". Pese a mis esfuerzos continuados, no pude evitar estremecerme.

- Tienes un aroma muy peculiar Granger, ¿siempre hay que repetirte las cosas más simples? – se deslizó como una pantera para sentarse en la silla de al lado, miró el cartel de "no fumadores"; pero ignorando el anuncio sacó una cajetilla de "Chesterfield" del bolsillo y dejó un pitillo suspendido en sus labios. Se palpó los bolsillos en busca del encendedor, y exhaló una profunda bocanada de aire contaminado de nicotina.

- Fumar mata.

- ¿Y a mi qué me cuentas? Yo no puedo morir ¿acaso no lo sabes? – chasqueó la lengua en su afán por burlarse de mí – Ay, pequeña humana, de veras que no entiendo cómo llegaste tan lejos con esa cabeza hueca.

Me crucé de brazos, y al mirarle, pude distinguir a sus espaldas a un grupo de muchachas señalándolo y cuchicheando embelesadas con su sola presencia. Menudas idiotas, pensé. Las miradas de las jovencitas se cruzaron con la mía, una hizo un comentario sobre servidora –intuición femenina, lo llamo yo- y todas rieron de una forma tonta y superficial. Vale, estaba claro que se preguntaban qué coño hacía un bombón relleno de maldad como ése con una chica como yo. Bien, yo me hacía la misma pregunta.

- ¿Estás siguiéndome? – inquirí, molesta de repente por la expectación que levantaba en el sexo femenino.

- No te creas tan importante, Granger que no te va – tomó un sorbo de mi café e hizo una mueca de asco, volvió a darle una larga chupada a su cigarrillo – Tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿recuerdas?

Ay _mamma_, que no saque a colación lo de anoche o me muero aquí mismo del síncope que me da. Me removí inquieta en mi asiento, y él levantó una ceja en muestra clara de no saber qué ocurría ahora.

- Bueno, pues dime lo que sea y te largas. Estás levantando demasiada expectación aquí, todos nos están observando.

- Por supuesto – respondió Malfoy, presa de su arrogancia y esa sinceridad aplastante que tenía – Es que alguien tan guapo como yo se debe hacer notar – me observó de hito en hito y supe que ahí venía el veneno de la serpiente – Tú no lo comprendes porque eres "del montón" pero esas chicas de ahí detrás se dan perfectamente cuenta de que algo entre tú y yo no concuerda ¿verdad? Y te sientes incómoda, claro, es algo comprensible.

- Si tu ego fuera una laguna te hundirías inevitablemente en ella, Malfoy – atajé, decidida a cortar aquella conversación que me estaba dejando más abajo del subsuelo, de hecho, ahora mismo me sentía enterrada a kilómetros de la superficie terrenal. Evidentemente, el rubito no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en tablas.

- No es mi culpa que no llames la atención, Granger, son los genes.

Vale, había que cortarle el rollo pero ya. Intenté cambiar de conversación.

- De qué querías hablarme – Malfoy entornó los ojos, velados por las polutas del humo del cigarrillo. Increíble, tiraba las cenizas al suelo y la camarera que lo estaba observando no le decía absolutamente nada ¿todas las mujeres allí estaba en celo o qué? Decididamente eso dejaba al sexo femenino en muy mal lugar.

- Hice algunas pesquisas cuando me fui de tu apartamento – noté un brillo en sus ojos, tragué saliva para no temblar ante aquella mirada de lascivia – Ya sabes, cuando te dejé resuelta a darte una ducha fría ¿recuerdas? Cuand…

- Al grano – interrumpí, y aquello hizo que frunciera el ceño. Vale, estaba jugando con fuego.

- No me interrumpas, Granger, porque ya sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Eludí cualquier respuesta. Ya tendría tiempo de matarlo cuando esto acabara, ahora me era bastante útil. Joder, ¿estoy desvariando o algo de su maldad estaba apoderándose de mí?

- Como te decía, hice algunas llamadas, investigué y di con el lugar dónde puede estar Víktor Krum.

- ¿Tú conoces a ese demonio?

Parecía reflexionar, y luego de unos segundos asintió brevemente.

- Lo vi hace dos siglos, en España. Vivía en una ciudad del sur, muy calurosa y llena de magia.

- ¿Y ahora?¿Sigue viviendo ahí?

- Podemos probar – claro, como si aquello fuera coser y cantar. Toma ya. Bueno, continuemos con el interrogatorio demoníaco.

- Bien ¿descubriste algo más?

- Si – acotó, pero no dijo nada más. Levanté mis manos urgiéndole en una explicación.

- ¿Y?

- El demonio del parque estaba a las órdenes de Krum, como ya te dije. Ese Krum es un demonio antiguo, pero ni por asomo es tan peligroso como el que tiene a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté devanándome los sesos para que nada de esa información se escapara de mi disco duro en la memoria. Malfoy me miró de nuevo, con esos ojos glaciales fijos en mí, aquello era bastante incómodo.

- Víkrtor Krum es un mercenario, Granger, trafica con información y la vende al mejor postor. Es un demonio neutral que no entra en ninguna lucha, tiene esbirros por todo el mundo repartidos por sitios estratégico (gobiernos, ministerio, realeza, millonarios, esclavos demoníacos…) y cuando lo vi por última vez, estaba a las órdenes de un demonio llamado Karkarov – sus ojos ahora eran dos rendijas de pozos helados – Y ese sí que es peligroso.

Ufff, aquello olía demasiado a chamusquina. Quemaba y se veía el humo desde kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Crees que es Karkarov el demonio que quiere acabar conmigo? Porque te aseguro que a mí no me suena de nada.

Malfoy negó insistentemente, sus mechones yendo de un lado a otro como un vaivén que seguía la música. Escuche suspiros alrededor. Bastante patético, para variar.

- Si han acudido a Krum en busca de información es porque saben que es el mejor, no porque Karkarov esté detrás de todo esto.- no entendía nada de nada, y Malfoy hizo un mohín molesto – Granger ese demonio vende información al mejor postor y seguro que han acudido a él para que se encargue de ti, pero a espaldas de Karkarov.

- ¿Y si hablamos con ese Karka como se llame? Tal vez esté interesado en saber que un demonio de sus filas le traiciona a sus espaldas ¿no?

- Pero mira que eres tozuda ¡no te he dicho ya más de mil veces que los demonios no obedecemos a nadie! Además Karkarov sabe guardarse bien sus secretos, el que nos interesa es Krum ¿vale? – bufó, impaciente ante mis lagunas mentales – Mira que eres tonta.

- Soy humana, que es diferente.

- Pues en ese plan no eres de gran ayuda, para variar.

Nos quedamos en silencio y apagó el cigarro de un pisotón, acto seguido se encendió otro ante las miradas impasibles de la camarera que parecía sedada por tres botes de pastillas. Definitivamente penoso.

- Escúchame bien porque no te lo voy a repetir – me dijo Malfoy, sujetándome por la nuca y haciendo que todas las chicas de alrededor me dirigieran sus ojos fulminándome con la mirada. Fiuuuuu noté las dagas venenosas que me sobrevolaban apuntando a mi persona, pero aquello me resbalaba. Vale, llamadme loca o ilusa, pero admitiré que esa sensación de superioridad me encantó. Mis ojos de nuevo se centraron en Malfoy, que me miraba expectante – Iremos a ver a Krum a España, haremos un trueque con él para que largue un poco más de la cuenta e intentaremos sacar algo en claro de lo que aquí se está cociendo.

Vaya, así de simple ¿eh? Definitivamente aquello me daba muy mal rollito. Además, eso de que Malfoy se sintiera tan interesado por todo lo concerniente al asesinato de Ron tampoco es que me tranquilizara. Tenerlo era como verte en un mar plagado de tiburones y saber que tu único salvavidas es una madera llena de clavos que te hacen sangrar ¿doloroso? Mucho ¿divertido? Jamás.

- ¿Y con qué piensas hacer el trueque? Yo no tengo muchos ahorros.

- Pero mira que eres hueca -¿era yo o estaba colmando su paciencia? – Recogí la espada del demonio que maté en la jefatura de policía. Se la entregaremos. Creo que bastará.

Encima de imbécil, ladrón. ¿Y qué iba a hacer un demonio superior con otra espada demoníaca? Aquello era impensable para mí, un demonio que coleccionaba espadas, sencillamente para qué, si ya tenía una. Pero definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de preguntar.

- ¿Cómo entraste en la jefatura, diablillo? – mis ojos se tornaron suspicaces, y el sonrió de medio lado, como siempre hacía cuando algo le resultaba divertido.

- Eso a ti qué más te da – bueno, entonces estaba claro que no habían sido métodos ortodoxos los empleados por el rubito, intenté que aquello me resbalase como agua de mayo. Prefería no saber.

- Entonces viajamos a España ¿eh? – me encogí de hombros. Bueno, peor hubiera sido ir hasta Australia o Hawai ¿no? – Tendremos que reservar billetes pues.

- Ah, de eso nada – se quejó Malfoy, sujetándome más fuerte – Que te ayude en esto no significa que estés pegada a mí constantemente. Yo tengo que resolver varios asuntos y no quiero tenerte lamiéndome el trasero como un perro sarnoso – alzó la mano en la que sujetaba el cigarrillo, ya casi consumido. La comparación con el perro se me hizo odiosa, pero me mordí la lengua por si decía algo que no le gustara y me dejara fuera del plan. Joder, qué complicado era todo – Tienes dos días para llegar hasta España, más concretamente a Cádiz, o haré todo esto sin ti.

Uy, aquello dolió. Lo miré ceñuda, aguantándome la rabia de asestarle otro bofetón.

- ¡No puedo llegar a España en dos días, necesito más tiempo para encontrar un vuelo!¿Pretendes que saque mis alas y aparezca allí volando?

Reflexionó unos segundos, y vi como la herida del labio aún no estaba curada del todo. Me pareció raro, los demonios al igual que los ángeles no pueden ser heridos, y debería esa herida estar cerrada desde hacía varias horas.

- Muy bien – accedió, por primera vez condescendiente – Una semana. Pero sino apareces haré todo el trabajo sin ti ¿entendido? Nos encontraremos en la catedral (la nueva, recuérdalo, no la antigua) a medianoche.

- ¿Aparecerás o dejarás que me ataquen?

Malfoy enarcó una ceja, fingiendo sentirse herido por la alusión.

- Venga ya, Granger, claro que estaré ahí. Palabra de demonio engreído.

Asentí –bueno, algo es algo- y luego nos quedamos así, nuestros rostros a unos centímetros de distancia.

Silencio.

Ah, maldito silencio.

- Sabes que esto es muy duro para mí ¿verdad? – le dije en un susurro, pero sabía que me escuchaba con atención. Sentí que sus manos se crispaban en mi nuca – confiar en un demonio me era algo impensable hasta hace unos días – sentí su mirada taladrándome, pero no podía contener la verborrea- Y ahora estoy aquí, poniendo mi vida en tus manos sin que me explique exactamente porqué.

- Lo sé.

- Pues yo no entiendo nada – de nuevo me sentí débil, como un perro abandonado a las puertas de una gasolinera. Malfoy suspiró, me atrajo hacia él y me besó en la frente.

- Nos vemos en Cádiz a medianoche, mi pequeña humana.

Medianoche.

Siempre a medianoche.

Estaba turbada, emocionada y sobretodo mis mejillas ardían sin que yo fuera capaz de impedirlo. Noté como Malfoy se levantaba de su asiento y antes de hacer ningún movimiento lo sujeté del brazo, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

- ¿Sabes? En Eslovaquia hay un dicho que dice algo como: _Haz caso al Diablo y te recompensara con el Infierno._

Malfoy sonrió, y me acarició la mejilla con su pulgar lentamente, en un movimiento indefinido; casi pude percibir que era con… con dulzura. El mundo definitivamente estaba loco. Me sentí enrojecer cual tomate maduro, estaba segura. Y aquello me desmantelaba. Él me desmantelaba.

- Pues en Bulgaria dicen: "_Si pones una vela para Dios, pon dos para el Diablo"_ – replicó, y le devolví por primera vez en mi vida una sonrisa de eterno agradecimiento.

Joder, no sabía qué pasaba, pero aquello no me gustaba. Volví a notar su aroma embriagante, su piel fría como el mármol a centímetros de mí, junto a la mejilla - ¿lo escucháis? Eso que suena tan fuerte es mi corazón- y susurró en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento

– Una semana, pequeña Hermione, una semana. A medianoche…

Y salió del cíber bajo la atenta mirada del personal.

Suspiré resignada, cerré la página de demonología, pagué la cuenta del café (supe al instante que la camarera me había cobrado de más, maldita perra celosa) y salí de allí con mucha lentitud mirando altiva a las mujeres allí congregadas. Toma ya, un superpunto para _moi._

Uff, que poco duró mi pequeña estabilidad. Pero estaba contenta, feliz.

Por primera vez, Malfoy me había llamado Hermione.

Medianoche…

Siempre a Medianoche…

*******************

**Hasta aquí, mi mente ya no daba para más. Sé que es cortito, y que no es lo que esperabais, pero aún queda mucho fic por delante, porque creo que va a ser larguillo. Otra cosa, y esta es muy importante porque nadie cayó ¿os habéis fijado en que Draco localiza a Hermione por su aroma? Dice que es diferente al resto de los humanos, así que apuntadlo en la cabeza para futuros capítulos de la trama.**

**Suplico que si leéis esto dejéis reviews por favor, porque me animan bastante a seguir escribiendo y además me ponen very happy. No soy de esa que no actualizan hasta tener un número mínimo de reviews (algo que es absurdo mirado desde otro punto, pero bueno) así que solo os lo pido en muestras de apoyo.**

**Besos y hasta pronto: Shashira**

*** Una madre loca con una imaginación ilimitada ^-^**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**¡Hola!**_** Ante todo disculpen la tardanza, pero como no tengo día fijo de publicación tuve que esperar un poco ya que mi hija estuvo algo enfermita y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo más de la historia.**

**Por cierto, estoy super feliz porque el capítulo anterior recibió muchos reviews. En serio es impresionante, os doy mil veces las gracias de todo corazón, porque no sabéis lo que es escribir y que alguien aprecie tu trabajo, el tiempo que le dedicas y sobretodo el entusiasmo que le pones. Bueno ahora sí respondo a los reviews:**

_**luna_maga:**_Sí, lo sé, es un poco frustrante que Harry tenga un papel tan pequeño, aparecerá en episodios esporádicos, pero nada más. La verdad es que fue todo un lío colocarlo en el fic, pero finalmente fue así. Un beso muy grande y espero que te guste este capítulo.

_**FlorCullen:**_Gracias, gracias, gracias. En serio escribo para que os guste, así que con eso ya soy una privilegiada. Un beso y continúa leyendo y dejando reviews.

_**Sealiah: **_La verdad es que el personaje de Draco me encanta, tiene tanto atractivo dentro de la novela… ains, ya paro que babeo. Bueno en teoría debería de tenerla curada (la herida, claro) pero ahí está el problema, y por eso Hermione desea insistir más en el tema de la Plaga. Un beso y espero que este capítulo te siga gustando y no te decepcione.

**Sernaf: **Mew encanta que te encante. La plaga solo afecta a los ángeles de momento… ya veremos qué ocurre más adelante. Me alegro mucho de que lo sigas desde que publiqué y que te animaras a escribirme, cosa que espero que repitas en cada capítulo, por favor. Un beso.

**Abbie: **No llores que este es más larguillo, aunque no tiene tanta acción como los anteriores. Más bien es algo de transición. En fin espero que te guste y dejes review. Besitos.

**Señora Malfoy: **¡He actualizado! No me mates por favor XD. Besos y disfrútalo.

**Ely Granger Malfoy:** ¡Tus capítulos son muy cortos pero intensos! ¡Además sueles actualizar antes que yo! Bueno lo de Peter Pan es obra de mi cerebro de niña perdida XD. ADORO literalmente a Peter Pan, y me pasó justo como a Hermione: Estaba loca por el libro y justo que lo encontró mi novio en un viaje a Sevilla ¡y me lo regaló! Mas le valía, porque sino lo hubiese asesinado. La frase de Bulgaria debía de ponerla, por algo se llama así la novela jaja. Bueno un beso y espero que también adores este capítulo pequeña genio.

**Triste: **Es que muchas veces tengo ya esquematizado el capítulo y cuando lo voy a escribir a veces se me queda corto o largo, dependiendo. Lo siento, intentaré que sigas en suspenso con los siguientes capítulos. Besitos y espero que sigas dejando reviews.

**ZarethMalfoy: **Mils gracias de antemano por leerme y otras mil más por saber lo que escribo, porque a veces me lío hasta yo ^^. Releo y releo antes de publicar y luego siempre me olvido o me sobra algo. Bueno un beso y sigue leyendo.

**LIziTTA: **¿Realmente la camarera es tan odiosa para vosotras? No eres la primera que me lo comenta… jajajaja intentaré cambiar esa opinión entonces. Bueno besitos.

**maria: **En serio, no sabes lo que me alegra que te encante mi forma de escribir. La verdad es que es muy diferente a como están mis otros fics, supongo que gané algo de seriedad jeje. No dejes de leer que sigue muy interesante ¿eh? Además ya el capítulo siguiente está en proceso para publicar el viernes. Besitos.

**hann_granger:** Tu review es muy especial para mí, porque si no lo haces habitualmente eso significa que realmente te gustó, cosa que me complace. Intento escribir lo mejor posible, para así mejorar también para los capítulos de mis 4 novelas, que escribo a las vez que el fic. De verdad me satisface muchísimo tu review. Un beso y espero que sigas enviándomelos y leyéndome.

**ROCIO: **Bueno aquí tienes otro momentazo, creo… no lo sé ya verás, o leerás mejor. Lo del aroma es genial ¿eh? Lo escogí por la cancion de Bacilos "un olor a tabaco y chanel…" solo que cambié el perfume por la menta, algo más varonil. Besos hermanita ¡y deja review que eres mi sangre!

**Chiqui33:** Gracias, en serio, me complace ver cómo disfrutas de la historia, la pena es que sea de Laura Gallego y no mía, snif. Bueno otro capítulo más. Besitos…

**Shakti: ¡Hola!**Sí, literalmente adoro rebeldes de Susan , la leí cuando tenía 13 años y me conmovió, luego me lo compré y también otra obra de ella titulada "La ley de la calle", es buena pero no llega a la anterior. De pequeña quería se Sandy, la novia de Sodapop jajaja. Me encanta Soda Patrick Curtis, ah si… todavía lo recuerdo. Bueno un beso, si quieres agrégame al Messenger y así hablamos de libros…. ¡ es mi vicio!

**Elianela: **A ti que te voy a decir que no te haya ya dicho por el Messenger. Me encantan tus historias, como escribes y sobretodo tu amistad. Un besote enorme amiga.

**Alexandra!!: **Gracias por leerla. En cuanto a Dios… bueno, pienso que algo hay, pero no se si hay tantos dioses como religiones, lo dudo, de verdad, y tampoco entiendo las guerras acaecidas por ello. Pero sí, supongo que creo en el dios universal, y no en el cristiano, o el musulmán u otro. Al dios de verdad, ese que está ahí y no se esconde en iglesias ni sinagogas. Un beso y espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de este comentario ^^.

**Meiko Malfoy: ¡NO PIENSO REGALARTE MI MUSA!**¡ES MÍA, MÍA, MÍAAAAAAAAA!La verdad es que lo de Peter Pan fue una tremenda paranoia que me dio, ni yo misma sé cómo lo hice. En fin, lo de Hermione es un caso aparte, y encima aquí empeora, ya verás.

**Mi libro recomendado hoy es uno de Daína Chaviano titulado "Cuento de hadas para adultos". Son tres historias cortas preciosas. Por cierto, si alguien sabe como conseguir sus libros me avisa por Messenger, porque acá en España solo pude comprar éste que os recomiendo y "La isla de los amores infinitos", el resto están descatalogados. Y ya me harté de patearme todas las librerías de viejo de Cádiz. Me haríais un favor. Gracias.**

**Frase de la semana: "La palabra es moneda de cambio humana" – David Martín en "El juego del Ángel" de Carlos Ruiz Zafón**

**¡Besos, dejen reviews!**

_**Shashira**_

_**Medianoche: Capítulo 5**_

Llegar hasta Cádiz ha sido realmente una odisea. Al día siguiente de mi encuentro con Malfoy estuve peleando treinta minutos con una chica por teléfono para reservar billete directo hacia el sur de España, y ¡oh, sorpresa, la maldita ciudad no tiene aeropuerto! Genial, pensé ¿cómo coño pretende Malfoy (tonto engreído) que vaya si ni siquiera los aviones llegan hasta allí? Me dicen que el vuelo más próximo aterriza en Sevilla, que está a unas dos horas en coche hasta mi destino. Bueno, peor es nada. Acepto y le digo que me reserve un billete para tres días más tarde.

La mierda suerte no estaba a mi favor, y la chica me anunció con voz autómata que no hay vuelos disponibles hasta el próximo mes. Vale ¿todos los dioses se confabularon contra mí o es una broma pesada de Malfoy? Intenté encontrar vuelo en otras agencias, pero finalmente desistí en el intento. Así que hice mi maleta a toda rapidez, cogí el tren que cruza el canal de la Mancha, otro directo a París y ahí pude reservar un billete – ¡por fin, joder!- de ida hasta Jerez, que tiene aeropuerto y según parece estaba más cerca que Sevilla ¿os podéis imaginar el desastre? Me sentía Willy Fogg sin Rigodón.

Además, estaba otro tema: Odio las alturas. En París tuve que hacer acto de presencia en una farmacia con urgencia para buscar algo que me hiciera dormir durante el viaje; llamadme lunática, pero si no lo hacía podría haber estado con taquicardia todo el trayecto hasta España y morirme de fobia postraumática (no sé ni si existe, pero que bien me quedó cuando se lo solté con fingida histeria y en mi más que correcto francés a la farmacéutica ¿eh?). Así que en cuanto subí a aquel armatoste (¡son enormes! Si eso se cae yo no salgo viva fijo) me abroché el cinturón y me tragué dos pastillas del tirón.

Por cierto, si os preguntáis qué fue lo que hice con la espada, la llevé colgada a mi espalda durante todo el trayecto. Por ahí estaba tranquila, porque al ser un arma angélica nadie se fija en ella y los receptores de metales ni saben que existe. Si, lo sé, yo también flipé la primera vez que vi a Rahhel pasando el detector sin problemas.

Eran las doce y media de la mañana cuando aterricé en Jerez, e informándome decentemente (y de paso comprando una guía de Cádiz) pude coger un autobús hora y media más tarde que me dejó en la estación de autobuses de la ciudad. Hala, para que luego diga Malfoy que soy una cabeza hueca ¿eh? Toma ya.

Uff, así que no os podéis hacer una idea de lo cansada que estoy ¡prácticamente he estado veinticuatro horas yendo de un lado para otro hasta estar aquí! Pero al menos pude leer por el camino algo más sobre mi destino "turístico". Ahí es nada.

Cádiz es una ciudad situada al sur de España, bañada por el mar atlántico y con kilómetros de arena blanca y cálida que forman diversas playas, a la cual más pintoresca. El cielo es siempre de un azul muy claro, apenas hay nubes, y por todos lados se mezclan diversos aromas como el salitre, incienso y azahar.

Realmente tiene embrujo; como sus muros hechos de piedra –ostionera, le llaman aquí-, las calles estrechas y adoquinadas, serpenteantes como una cicatriz; y sobretodo su gente, esas personas que llevan eternamente reflejada la felicidad en un rostro curtido por el sol y el mar. Dicen que Cádiz fue fundada por los fenicios y que era uno de los enclaves más importantes para ellos, incluso comenta la leyenda que lloraron durante meses al perderla. Les entiendo perfectamente.

Llegué a una calle cercana a una iglesia, y encontré un hostal barato en el que la recepcionista me atendió con un semblante amable y dulce.

- ¿Viene a hacer turismo? – me preguntó en un inglés correcto, apuntando mi nombre en el libro de visitas.

- Sí, estaba interesada en ver la catedral – alzó sus ojos del cuaderno y sonrió afablemente.

- Hay dos edificios con ese nombre.

Mierda, olvidé la advertencia del diablillo narcisista. Me pasé una mano por el cabello enmarañado y reí en un vano intento de que no viera mi ofuscación. La mujer se encogió de hombros y me tendió un folleto, en el que se veía un hermoso edificio construido con piedra y mármol coronado con varias cúpulas en ámbar. Lo señaló con sus uñas lacadas en rojo sangre.

- La catedral nueva está a quince minutos andando, aquí tiene un mapa para que no se pierda – me tendió una llave, solícita – Su habitación es la 123. Espero tenga una buena estancia, señorita Granger.

- Gracias.

No podía creer que estuviese en la habitación después de aquellas horas de periplo agónico por estaciones de trenes, autobuses y aeropuertos. Me sentía mareada y sobretodo muy pero que muy cansada ¿sería jet-lag? Bah, eso lo escuché una vez en la televisión en boca de una snob que ni sabía qué coño decía, fijo. Me duché con rapidez, y me tiré en la cama como una gata, hecha un ovillo, para descansar unas cuantas horas. Pero entonces me asaltaron millones de preguntas, cuestiones en las que no me había permitido pensar hasta ahora que estaba por fin mirando aquel techo blanco con grietas en los laterales.

Yo no sé qué coño estaba pensando Malfoy, pero aquello que ocurrió en el cíber no puede suceder otra vez (por mi bien psicológico mas que nada, porque aquella maldita lívido todavía daba señales de vida en mi interior, como no). Vosotros sabéis a lo que me refiero ¿verdad? Ese demonio ególatra que no ve más allá de su hermoso cuerpo me tocó la cara (joder, pero que bien me sentía), e incluso se permitió el lujo de besarme en la frente (sus labios cálidos y tiernos, perfectos); a mí, a una humana que según decía importaba menos que un cero a la izquierda en una suma matemática. Incomprensible ¿verdad?

Pero claro, el maldito imbécil se quería hacer el interesante delante de aquellas insulsas jovencitas del cíber a mi costa ¿eh? Me utilizaba cual bufanda, para luego desecharme como un trapo más en la cesta de la ropa (sino fijaos en un pequeño detalle, ni viajar quiso conmigo, el estúpido ególatra) ¿qué mierda se creía? ¿que yo iba a estar dónde y cuándo me decía? ¡Ja! Iba listo el narcisista demoníaco si pensaba que servidora iba a contradecir sus propias reglas solamente por obedecerlo. Bueno, aunque mirado de otro modo eso era exactamente lo que ocurría.

Yo había dejado de lado eso de ángel = bueno o demonio = corre pero ya; cambié el esquema de la forma más estúpida. Porque había que admitir que él había dicho de ir a España y aquí estaba, en una ciudad que yo no conocía esperando a un diablillo que ni sabía con certeza si vendría. Vaya mierda, Hermione, en el lío que te has metido. Porque si Malfoy no aparece, yo luchando contra Krum duro menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio. Y precisamente saber que vas a morir y no vas a conseguir nada pues no es muy agradable, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Como el _playboy_ demoníaco no haga acto de presencia me da un yu-yu de los que hacen época, porque de aquí no me saca viva ni el hada madrina de cenicienta, te lo digo yo que a la tercera va la vencida. Anda que no.

******

Un reloj con puntual precisión me anunció que eran las siete de la tarde cuando por fin llegué a la catedral nueva (¿a quién se le ocurrió la genial idea de construir dos, eh?). Faltaban aún cuatro días para mi reunión demoníaca, pero preferí acercarme antes no vaya a ser que el día indicado coja y me pierda yo por estas calles que me parecen todas iguales, y Malfoy ya me dijo que no me iba a esperar, así que mejor no arriesgarse por si sus cuernos demoníacos salían a relucir.

Me impresionó que la plaza de la catedral fuera tan espaciosa y ancha. Había varios restaurantes alrededor, y las palomas campaban a sus anchas sabedoras de que no había algún mal que las acechara. Benditas ilusas.

Observé más detenidamente la construcción; sus enormes cúpulas doradas, el mármol reluciente bajo el crepúsculo, y las escaleras de piedra que presidían las puerta de madera labrada desgastadas por el paso del tiempo. Entonces recordé que ya había visto antes ese edificio, en una película que fui a ver con Ron meses atrás a un cine del centro de Londres. La película, de origen español, se titulaba "La Carta Esférica". Era una adaptación de un best seller de un escritor nacional. Iba de un buque hundido que guardaba en su interior preciosas esmeraldas. También había pinceladas de romance, con un actor tonto de remate y una actriz que le daba mil vueltas a todos, más viva que el hambre.

- ¿Te gusta?

Me aparté de un salto, llevándome la mano al pecho acelerado. Joder, sino muero en manos de Krum, éste listillo acaba conmigo de un paro cardíaco.

- ¿Siempre tienes que aparecer de esa forma? ¡Podrías ser más original, para variar! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta mí? – lo estaba bombardeando a preguntas, pero no os hacéis una idea de lo mal que se siente una cuando sabe que es tan "localizable"0. Vida cruel.

Malfoy me observaba con una mueca burlona bailando en la comisura de sus labios – por fin sin herida que se preciara, lástima-. Llevaba gafas de sol oscuras, jersey de cuello de tortuga gris y unos vaqueros desgastados anchos. Sus brazos estaban enlazados en la nuca, bajo su cabello rubio revuelto y un pitillo Chesterfield suspendido en su boca sin encender aún.

- Siempre las mismas preguntas – replicó, prendiendo el cigarro y exhalando una bocanada de humo contaminado – Deberías comprarte un nuevo cerebro, Granger.

- Habló el señor superdotado.

- Y tú qué sabrás.

Me giré para encararle y responderle una insensatez, pero entonces me di cuenta de que en su espalda llevaba sujetas del cinto las dos espadas demoníacas: La que le iba a entregar a Krum y la suya propia. Las señalé con el dedo, y enarqué una de mis cejas.

- ¿Te estás haciendo el valiente o es solo para intimidarme?

Escuché su carcajada fría, gélida como un valle glacial, y aquellos dientes blancos despuntando en el crepúsculo de la tarde. Debo de admitir que estaba más que aceptable el rubito endemoniado. Asquerosa lívido.

- Eso lo puedo lograr con o sin armas, Granger, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta – volvía a llamarme por mi apellido, así que toda la magia que mi corazón anhelaba desapareció de un golpe, fundida en un mar de dudas.

Me adentraba en terreno peligroso y no estaba en posición de refutar. Evidentemente era cierto, pero yo no iba a admitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que aquel individuo con pintas de cantamañanas tenía más que razón en aquello. Eso estaba claro. Intenté cambiar de tema.

- No pensé que llegaras tan pronto.

- Las alas de un demonio son bastante rápidas - ironizó, pues yo sabía perfectamente que, aunque muchos creyeran lo contrario, tanto los ángeles como sus eternos enemigos no podían alcanzar grandes distancias con sus alas, por mucha intención que les pusiera, nadie lo dudaba.

De nuevo mis ojos se dirigieron hacia las armas, relucientes e intactas. Ver aquellas dos espadas hizo nacer en mí una pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo desde el lance días atrás en el parque, pero que aún hoy se me hacía complicada de formular por varias razones:

1- Realmente las verdades duelen, y escucharlas de boca de un diablillo como el que tenía ante mis ojos se me antojaban más crueles y despiadadas si cabía. Que ya es decir.

2- No sabía con exactitud si le molestaría, y si eso sucedía ya podía yo despedirme con viento fresco de mi encuentro concertado con Krum, y solo de pensar en ese nombre mi estómago se revolvía inquieto a punto de vomitar. Que mal rollito me daba todo el asunto.

Finalmente me decidí a formular dicha cuestión, rezando a quién estuviese ahí arriba para que no me llegara mi hora todavía.

- Malfoy.

- Qué.

- ¿Los demonios tenéis prohibido matar a otros demonios?

Uy, demasiado directa para mi gusto, pero tratando con ángeles caídos, algo debía de hábeseme pegado. El susodicho parecía estar saliendo de un trance, su divertida sonrisa parecía cincelada con fuego en su rostro pétreo iluminado por el sol. Volteó su cabeza, y supe al instante que estaba evaluando qué se cocía en mi cerebelo para que ahora le saltara con remilgos morales. Bueno, yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo. Vi como ladeaba la cabeza, sus mechones dorados relucían bajo aquel atardecer con el aroma de mares infinitos. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que un oscuro pozo me tragara.

- Voldemort tiene en teoría prohibida las batallas entre demonios, así que siguiendo unas normas imprecisas… sí – alzó una de sus manos, el cigarrillo agonizaba batiéndose en retirada entre sus dedos – Pero eso era antes, evidentemente. Ahora es diferente porque los ángeles están en clara desventaja, y aunque mate a cinco demonios por día, nuestro número seguiría aumentando. Esa plaga que afecta a tus amigos aún no ha hecho mella en nosotros.

Él parecía de lo más complacido por la explicación, pero yo tenía varias cosas que no me quedaban claras – entre ellas a ese más que enigmático "aún", ya que daba a entender que Malfoy creía que tarde o temprano esa plaga también atacaría a los de su especie-.

- Si eso es cierto – puntualicé, para que apreciara mis buenas intenciones de creerle, sino por completo, al menos una mínima parte - ¿cómo es que aún no has recibido un castigo por lo que hiciste en el parque cuando me salvaste?

Se encogió de hombros y tiró la colilla hacia las palomas, que volaron en bandadas asustadas por el fuego. Me sentí más ave que nunca. Malfoy retiró las gafas oscuras de sus ojos, y pude apreciar con nitidez de nuevo aquel color gris perlado que se desprendían de sus iris.

- ¿Sabes qué es la Ley de Compensación, Granger? – la recité de memoria, la segunda vez en menos de una semana, Malfoy volvió a sonreír – ¿Y sabes cuál es la otra parte de la Ley de Compensación?

¡Sorpresa! ¿Acaso había más leyes que yo ignoraba? ¿cuántas necesitaban para saber con exactitud lo que se odiaban su mundo y el de Ron? Me crucé de brazos, y negué abatida con la cabeza.

- Dicha ley fue vaticinada por un ángel, y en ella dejaba claro que tendría que haber el mismo número de ángeles que demonios en la Tierra.

Fruncí el ceño, porque aquello no me cuadraba y Malfoy me miraba expectante, leyendo en mi humana cara todos mis pensamientos.

-Ésas dudas que te surgen a ti son las que nosotros tuvimos en su momento, porque si lo que esa Trelawney – creo que se llamaba así, no lo recuerdo bien ¡hace tantos años ya, pequeña humana! – decía era cierto, estábamos luchando en una batalla que tendería de modo irreversible a ser eterna.

- Eso está muy bien – refuté, aún con la mosca detrás de la oreja – Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver esa ley con que mataras a ese demonio y no obtuvieras castigo.

- Es que eres demasiado simple para constatar el hecho de que da igual cuántos demonios mate, porque nosotros seguimos ganando en número. Así que a Voldemort le importa una mierda estas "pequeñas" batallas. Además ya los ángeles están débiles y luchar con ellos no tiene gracia porque caen en seguida, sino por una espada demoníaca, por la plaga – dio varias vueltas alrededor, con las palmas de las manos suspendidas en el aire – Granger sólo tienes que observar el mundo para percatarte de que ya más de la mitad está sumido en la más oscura de las tinieblas.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno – murmuré dolida, y Malfoy enarcó una ceja, despectivo y arrogante como siempre. El demonio en todo su esplendor.

- Es que yo fui creado para provocaros esto, y me complace ver que mis esfuerzos dan algo de resultado.

Se me erizaron todos los vellos de mi piel, estremeciéndome pese a la calidez del clima español. Me era imposible atisbar aún el grado de maldad de ese diablillo enfurecido con el mundo. Vaya elemento que me había tocado como aliado. Anda que no.

- Y aún sabiendo que ganáis en número seguís combatiendo entre vosotros ¿por qué? No lo entiendo.

Me miró largamente, sus ojos grises perforando lo más profundo de mi alma. Aparté la vista, confusa ante el revuelo de mariposas que se batían en mi estómago hambriento. Vi como la mano de Malfoy hacía un movimiento que no pude definir, y en pocos segundos su mano acariciaba mi pelo, enredado por la brisa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que suspiraba con tristeza.

- Eso debes preguntárselo a Dios.

El que seguro estaba por pedir mi cabeza en bandeja de plata por verme metida en este embrollo. Genial. Otra brillante idea que añadir a tu cuaderno, Hermione.

*******

Mi compañero demoníaco me invitó a tomar algo en un bar de la catedral. Mientras el camarero iba a por las bebidas, pude apreciar como un par de personas habían aparecido en la plaza ataviadas con ropajes medievales. Miraba de reojo a Malfoy, que permanecía sentado en una silla contigua a la mía como si el mundo dependiera de su belleza. Cerdo arrogante.

- Hay una feria medieval cerca de aquí, en un barrio llamado Pópulo.

- Qué bien informado estás – no era un insulto, pero me salió de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a ensartarlo con mi espada.

- He ido varias veces, y tengo una casa por aquí cerca – lo había dicho tan despreocupadamente que casi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban mis oídos.

- ¿Vienes a menudo? ¡por qué no me lo has dicho antes idiota, podría haberme ahorrado una pasta en viajes y alojamientos!

- Tú no preguntaste.

Bah, Malfoy y sus idioteces, cambiemos de tema.

- ¿Te importa mucho que los ángeles mueran por la plaga?

Se encogió de hombros. Silencio. El camarero vino con las bebidas y un par de tapas típicas del lugar. Le di las gracias y se esfumó enseguida, intimidado por las miradas de mi acompañante.

- A mí me da igual. Así no tendremos enemigos a la vista – mi sangre se heló, asqueada por sus pensamiento egoístas- pero debo de admitir que si los ángeles caen como moscas tampoco habrá nadie con quién luchar. Y eso se me hace cuesta arriba. Me había acostumbrado a mis flirteos con la muerte.

Uff, esa sinceridad en sus palabras no me la esperaba, para qué nos vamos a engañar. Bebí un sorbo de mi refresco, y noté su mirada acechando mis movimientos. De nuevo aquel sentimiento de pequeñez e impotencia. Vaya mierda de vida, Hermione y vaya estúpida que estás hecha, pensé.

- Podríais luchar con los humanos… - lo dejé caer como quién no quiere la cosa. Hala, ahí la llevas. Toma ya.

- ¿Humanos? – en sus labios sonaba como blasfemia, bastante irónico por cierto sabiendo que era un demonio – No me hagas reír, Granger. Si batalláramos con vosotros tardaríamos menos de una semana en dejar la tierra plagada de cadáveres inservibles - ¿pero qué se ha creído este, que somos marionetas?-. No me mires así, sabes que os morís enseguida.

- Pero yo me he batido con vosotros y aquí estoy, vivita y coleando – minipunto a mi favor. Trágate ésa maldito engreído.

Hizo una mueca teatral, llevándose una mano a su pecho. Odiaba esa cara de superioridad, me hervía la sangre con solo mirarle. Que odioso y guapo a la vez, y sobretodo que contradictoria mi alma y mi cabeza. Yo de ahí salía loca, fijo. Al manicomio más cercano de cabeza por bipolaridad y esquizofrenia paranoide. Joder, que mal estamos y que mal estoy. A quién quiero mentir.

- Sabes que eso no es así. Lo sabes y te engañas a pesar de todo, que es lo más grave – puso un dedo en el vaso, y vi como el hielo de la bebida se derretía al instante, aguándola – Granger, ya te dije que eres una simple y pequeña humana enamorada de un sueño inalcanzable...

- Como Wendy.

Silencio. Y de nuevo ese despunte burlón, de chico listo frente a la niña tonta que me carcomía las entrañas. Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, noté como la chica de la mesa de al lado lo mirada extasiada, subida en una nube demoníaca. Otra estúpida a la lista ya nutrida, como no.

- No entiendo como puedes hablar así de los ángeles, -o de los humanos ya que estamos- y quedarte tan tranquilo mirando a la nada.

Se acercó a mí, y pude notar como sus dedos helados estaba a pocos centímetros de los míos, mi piel descargando pequeños electrodos hacia su piel pálida ¿qué coño me pasaba? Hice ademán de apartar mi mano, pero él la sujetó con fuerza, haciéndome daño. Mis ojos oscuros se derretían ante su mirada impasible, como un caballero condenado. Y lo era. Ah sí, el maldito lo era.

- No puedes evitar la guerra, Hermione, aunque muchos de nosotros desee que finalice. Tenemos mucho rencor, y heridas abiertas provocadas los unos por los otros para que se redacte una paz, ni siquiera una mísera tregua entre las razas sobrenaturales. Estamos condenados a despreciarnos eternamente, tal cual hacemos con los humanos. La vida sigue su ciclo y tú deberías de seguir el tuyo, dando el tema por zanjado y no tentando más a la suerte, porque como sigas por ese camino voy acabar matándote con mis propias manos, y créeme cuando te digo que soy especialista en torturas milenarias ¿_capicci_?

Tragué saliva.

- Como el agua.

- Bien.

Como siguiera este ritmo, en dos días mi vida estaba acabada por varias razones:

1- Si no moría a manos de Malfoy, otro demonio – previsiblemente una sabandija enviada por Krum – terminaría con mi enlace en la Tierra. Finiquito pero ya, a la vuelta de la esquina. Te lo digo yo.

2- Porque a pesar del miedo que me había inspirado mi rubito endemoniado, a mí me parecía irresistible ¿comprensible? Para mí tampoco.

Genial ¿alguien quiere mi pase hacia el infierno? Se lo vendo encantada.

***************

Llegué quince minutos antes de medianoche a la catedral, y parecía que Cádiz se acabara de despertar de un sueño sombrío y aletargado. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, todas ellas vestían sus mejores galas y se entremezclaban con humanos ataviados con ropas antiguas. Recordé que cerca de aquí Malfoy dijo que una feria medieval se celebraba en esos días, y deseé en vano unirme a la fiesta. Pero claro, yo estaba allí por motivos de negocio – por llamarlo de algún modo convencional-, no podía entretenerme en majaderías como ésa ¿o sí? Un grupo de arlequines comenzaron a tocar timbales y guitarras al unísono, haciendo que la melodía embriagara el ambiente de aquel tono festejo que llenaba cada rincón de la ciudad.

Desde luego, había que admitir que aquí sabían divertirse, qué bien. Una pareja comenzó a bailar y acto seguido media plaza estaba sumida en un zarandeo incesante de cuerpos tambaleándose unos contra otros sin conocerse. Un chico que vestía de campesino me cogió la mano y en segundos yo también me perdí entre aquella maraña humana que rezongaban con cada latido de timbales. Reía, ilusionada, ajena a todo cuanto me rodeaba. Por alguna extraña razón desconecté por completo y me dejé arrastrar por aquellos ritmos. Di una vuelta, luego otra y otra más. Mareada choqué con alguien y me vi envuelta en un abrazo por mi pareja de baile. Ambos nos miramos azorados. Sus ojos eran azules como los de Ron. Limpios, cristalinos y llenos de inocencia y felicidad.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó, y le sonreí, complacida por despertar un vago interés positivo en alguien que no fuera un demonio dispuesto a matarme - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tenía una melena negra recogida en una cinta del pelo, algunos mechones escapaban, rebeldes, encarcelando aquella mirada que tanto se asemejaba al cielo de las mañanas allí en Cádiz. Mis piernas temblaron.

- Se llama no-la-toques, ¿a qué es bonito?

Conocería esa voz de ultratumba a distancia. Ah sí, mi demonio favorito. Malfoy estaba a mi espalda con un semblante de pocos amigos que quitaba la respiración. Mantenía sus brazos cruzados, y una mirada penetrante que a mí me hizo retroceder, azorada. Mi acompañante lo miraba atónito. Sus ojos azules yendo del demonio a mí, en un gesto desconcertado.

- ¿Es tu novio? - Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Me despegué del joven como si quemara, totalmente airada y roja como un tomate. Sentía un acaloramiento recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

- Ésta "cosa" – evidentemente me refería a Malfoy (de hecho lo señalé con el pulgar, para que no hubiera equivocaciones), y el chico me sonrió condescendiente – No tiene nada que ver conmigo ¿Cómo crees? Pero él…

Se encogió de hombros, y luego enlazó sus manos a mi cintura. Uff, demasiada tensión en el ambiente. Uy, si el diablillo levantara la espada que portaba lo dejaría frito ahí mismo fijo. Vi de reojo como Malfoy fruncía los labios en una mueca despreciable.

- Entonces no le hagas caso y sigue bailando – me cortó antes de que terminara.

Evidentemente, el demonio tenía mucho que decir al respecto. Me aferró por la mano, halándome hacia él y pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cuello en un gesto posesivo. Ay _mamma_, que me da algo. Los orbes grises de Malfoy parecían querer asesinar allí al campesino, revolviendo mis entrañas. El muchacho parecía cohibido, y vi como temblaba y sudaba.

- Lárgate, y no vuelvas a aparecer en lo que te resta de noche por aquí – había sonado tan amenazante que el chico le obedeció de inmediato y se retiró refugiado entre el tumulto danzante alrededor. Hala, otro cobarde, vaya mierda. Encaré entonces al diablillo, que sonreía triunfante, como si hubiera ganado una estúpida batalla.

- ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? ¡No puede controlarme de esa forma tan… tan… demoníaca!

Lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos y fruncí el ceño, zafándome de su abrazo infernal. Ahora notaba como el aroma a menta estaba impregnado en mi jersey, en mi piel y mi alma. Ah sí, estaba loca, perdida entre las llamas de sus ojos ¿y qué?

- Sólo quería aprovecharse de ti, Granger. Los humanos son débiles a la carne y tú una tonta que cae con dos halagos en brazos de cualquiera.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando, eh? – le espeté, furiosa. No me respondió. Sentía mis manos temblar. Malfoy me sujetó por el hombro y me empujó un par de veces para que echara a andar.

- Muévete o llegaremos tarde a la cita.

- ¿No piensas responderme?

- Céntrate, Granger, y deja la lívido apartada a un lado por unas horas ¿si? O no podré salvarte de la espada de Krum.

Me abrí paso entre la gente, empujando, lanzando gritos y mascullando por lo bajo. Cuando me giré mi demonio rubito no estaba. Joder, me había perdido. Mis ojos observaron en derredor, pero no había señales de ninguna cabellera platinada.

- ¿Malfoy? – grité por encima del gentío, pero nadie me respondió. Sentí un contacto cálido, alguien que se aferraba a mi mano.

Sus ojos como el acero me derretían y me sentí más vulnerable y menos enfadada. Yo no sé qué me pasa, pero parece como si estuviera subida en una montaña rusa llena de altibajos. Su aroma a tabaco me llegó cercano, relajando todos mis músculos. Tan guapo y tan idiota, qué combinación tan absurda. Uff, me estaba mareando.

- No se te puede dejar sola, Granger, en cuanto te pierdo de vista ya estás en otro mundo.

- ¡Suéltame la mano infeliz, no soy una niña pequeña! – intenté zafarme, pero su mano me sujetaba unida a mí con pegamento. Increíble.

- No te creas que para mí es agradable, pero prefiero tocarte a perderte y encontrarte rodeada por otro subnormal como el de antes.

- ¿Celoso? – pregunté, y sentí como sonreía, arrogante y cínico. Estaba de paseo con un demonio como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados, y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo ¿qué pasaba?

- No te hagas la lista, Granger, que no te va.

Vi que salíamos de la plaza, y que nos dirigíamos hacia un café de una de las esquinas. Todo estaba lleno de turistas con cámara en mano haciendo fotos a diestro y siniestro. En una de las mesas destacaban unos ojos oscuros, brillantes y relucientes bajo la noche estrellada; a su espalda colgaba una espada demoníaca. Instintivamente sujeté más fuerte la mano de Malfoy, que avanzaba decidido hacia la figura.

Vestía con traje de chaqueta negro, camisa clara y sin corbata. Su pelo castaño estaba engominado hacia atrás, y su cuerpo fornido parecía metido a presión entre las telas de su traje de alta costura. Aprecié como Malfoy le hacía una reverencia cuando nos acercamos a su mesa, y nos sentamos bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos ojos que parecían no poseer pupilas. Así que ese era Viktor Krum. Ay _mamma_, ¿todos los demonios eran así de guapos? Me observó largamente, sus manos cruzadas como las de un cura puro e inocente. Menuda ironía.

- Vas a asustarla con esa mirada de demonio enfurecido, Krum – de nuevo ese deje en arrastrar las palabras del primer día que lo conocí. El demonio antiguo no apartó sus ojos oscuros de servidora, y yo bebí el refresco que me había traído el camarero segundos antes sin que pidiéramos nada.

- Tiene una espada angélica y es humana – ahora sus ojos escrutaban el semblante de Malfoy, que fumaba con todos los sentidos en alerta, pude comprobarlo por la tensión de su cuerpo, rígido como una piedra - ¿Puedes explicarme que significa esto?

- Pertenece a su prometido, un ángel caído en combate.

Víktor Krum enarcó las cejas y asintió, evaluándome de nuevo, y pude apreciar algo de respeto en aquellos ojos llenos de odio e ira ocultos tras brumas de maldad. Sonrió.

- Así que eres Hermione Jean Granger – bebió un sorbo de su vino, rojo como la sangre. Lo paladeó unos instantes antes de regalarme una siniestra sonrisa – Deberías estar muerta.

Hice ademán de levantarme y salir corriendo (por no decir volando), pero Malfoy me tenía aún cogida por la mano y no estaba dispuesto a dejarme marchar tan fácilmente, de eso estaba segura. Ah, sí, el demonio engreído quería torturarme. Como no.

- Como ves está vivita y coleando, Krum – ladeó la cabeza, una sonrisa irónica brillando entre sus diente blancos y perfectos. Exhaló aire contaminado, sus ojos dos rendijas grises envueltos en nieblas de nicotina – Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu enviado.

- Entiendo – asintió varias veces y cruzó las piernas bajo la mesa. De nuevo giró el rostro hacia mí, sonriendo en una mueca que me heló la sangre – Eres valiente, Granger, ningún humano que sepa mi verdadera identidad ha vivido para contarlo. Y tú estás aquí después de haber acabado con uno de los míos, y encima vienes flanqueada de la mano de un demonio que hace las veces de protector hac…

- ¡Yo no vengo con guardaespaldas! ¡Y no tenemos nada! – le grité, todos a mi alrededor me miraron confundidos para luego volver a sus conversaciones. Krum se acercó un poco a mí, en tono confidencial.

- Para ser la mujer de un ángel eres bastante hipócrita y mentirosa ¿o vas a negarme que mantienes algo de intimidad con Malfoy?

- Yo sólo quiero aclarar que nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional – Krum se encogió de hombros, mofándose de mi actitud.

- Eso dicen todas, y luego caen como estúpidas – exclamó, volviendo a su posición inicial.

Este diablillo no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Alcé una mano para desenvainar mi espada, pero Malfoy me paró en seco la mano. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Ni se te ocurra – lo dijo con tanta fuerza en cada letra que no pude más que obedecer.

Vi como una chica de la mesa de al lado le pedía un pitillo a Malfoy, pero éste no le hizo caso y ella se volvió completamente absorta aún en el rostro sempiterno de mi demonio (vale, admito que me encantó ¿qué? La carne es débil dice la Biblia ¿no?). Su mirada gris estaba limpia y por primera vez vi miedo reflejado en aquellos ojos como el acero y la plata. Mierda. Qué débil e insulsa me sentía. Mientras tanto, Krum no había movido un solo músculo de su cara, tenso y serio, dispuesto a desconcertarnos a la primera de cambio.

- Te has atrevido a venir hasta aquí en mi busca, a pesar de que sabes que tu cabeza tiene un precio- hizo una pausa y continuó – O estás loca o eres idiota.

Vaya tela en manos de quién estaba mi esperanza. Malfoy sacó entonces la espada demoníaca que no le pertenecía y se la tendió a Krum en muestra de complicidad.

- Estamos aquí para intercambiar información. Tu enviado está muerto y aquí tienes la prueba. Si aceptas tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

- No estás en posición de regatear, Malfoy, creo que eso ya lo sabías.

- Sólo quiero dos días de plazo e información – se encogió de hombros ¿estaba comprando dos días más de vida para servidora? Porque aquello me estaba cogiendo por sorpresa – Después podrás hacer lo que quieras, no me incumbe.

¡Esto era el colmo! Dos demonios discutiendo sobre mi vida como si yo no existiera ¡pero es que no tenían ni un mínimo de consideración!

- Entiendo – respondió Krum, haciendo señas al camarero para que le llenara de nuevo la copa de vino.

¿Pero qué coño se creía Malfoy, que podía traficar conmigo sin que yo dijera esta boca es mía? Menudo imbécil que estaba hecho. Intenté darle un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, pero el hijo de Satán esquivó mi pie estoicamente, sonriendo arrogante. Ah sí, estaba perdida ante aquel par de diablillos.

- ¡Estas loco! – le espeté a Malfoy, que se mantenía a mi lado como si aquella conversación fuera de lo más lógica – Hemos descubierto su truco, creo que es él quién nos debe una explicación.

- Será mejor que te calles – me indicó Krum, cruzándose de brazos – Además yo no tengo que decir nada que no quiera, pensaba que eso lo tenías más que claro, pequeña humana sabelotodo.

- Pero…

- Hermione, será mejor que le hagas caso y te calles – me lanzó una mirada tipo "pero ya o estamos frito". Vale, capté el mensaje y me mordí la lengua, pero Malfoy debía de darme explicaciones más tarde, porque no pensaba dejarlo en tablas ¡Ja! De eso nada monada.

- No sé quién mandó la muerte de tu humana, pero sí puedo decirte que la orden viene de muy arriba – sus ojos oscuros observaban a Malfoy, impenetrables – Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Sólo concretaron que la chica debía morir porque estaba emparentada con un ángel – alzó una mano y movió los dedos rudos - Y ahora largaos antes de que cambie de opinión y decida matarla aquí mismo, pese a quién le pese.

- Por supuesto – Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y yo hice lo mismo, perpleja y atolondrada. Le tendió la funda de la espada a Krum y este la cogió y volvió a envainar el arma, haciendo un gesto para que nos esfumáramos enseguida. Yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar zanjada la cuestión así como así.

- ¡Exijo saber quién mató a Ron!

Krum sonrió, sus dientes tintinearon al chocar contra el cristal de la copa.

- Tú no exiges nada sino quieres acabar envuelta en un charco de sangre como tu novio. Márchate de aquí.

- Pero…

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!

Noté que mi cuerpo se convulsionaba, y toda la agonía de la humanidad la vi por unos segundos reflejada en mis ojos, en mi cuerpo y en mi mente. Me arrodillé temblando, sudando y con leves espasmos. Las llamas del infierno me quemaban la piel, quería escapar pero no podía. Lloraba. Los brazos de Malfoy me acurrucaban; yo temblaba refugiada en su cuerpo y su pecho. Escuchaba su voz en la lejanía, que me asustaba como las pesadillas cuando era niña. Me susurraba, pero yo estaba demasiado débil para responderle.

- Hermiones… despierta… vamos, Hermione…tranquila… despierta…

Como si fuera tan sencillo, pensé. De nuevo esas voces gritando agónicas en mi cerebro, con toda la maldad forjada por milenios de guerras y enfrentamientos. Ah Dios, si existes ven a salvarme. Lo último que recuerdo, son los ojos grises de Malfoy como el acero candente observándome con ternura.

Luego todo fue tinieblas y oscuridad.

****

Desperté en una amplia habitación decorada en tonos pasteles y con muebles de madera blancos. Por un ventanal enorme, que ocupaba casi toda la pared entraba una brisa marina que inundó mi cerebro. No reconocía nada de lo que había alrededor. Las cortinas, de un blanco inmaculado, se removían inquietas bajo aquel sol de estío, hermoso, brillante, que entraba a raudales.

Tenía mucho calor, estaba sudando, pero no tenía fuerza siquiera para mover un músculo de mi cuerpo y deslizar las sábanas que me cubrían. Tras el ventanal, mirando hacia el mar había una hamaca, y Malfoy descansaba en ella tomando el sol, con mi libro de Peter Pan entre sus manos. Intenté hablar, pero un sonido gutural salió de mis labios. Uff, estaba hecha polvo.

- Te dije que permanecieras callada, pero como siempre eres tan imbécil te salió el tiro por la culata, Granger.

Llevaba unos pantalones azul marino, un jersey de rayas y la sonrisa más arrogante por bandera reflejada en su rostro pálido. Se había incorporado de la hamaca y entraba en la habitación con lentitud, sin quitarse las gafas de sol oscuras. Pero que guapo que es, y que subnormal a la vez.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – qué pena me di, joder, con ese hilo de voz que parecía un alma en pena llorando desconsolada. Intenté moverme, pero la mano de Malfoy aferrada a mi hombro me lo impidió.

- Es mi casa de veraneo, aquí estás a salvo, de momento – intenté hablar, pero él me acalló con un movimiento de mano. Se quitó las gafas con parsimonia, creyéndose un actor de cine el muy hipócrita – Encontré las llaves de tu habitación en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y fui a recoger tus cosas. No te preocupes por nada, ya la cuenta del hostal está saldada. Llevas dos días durmiendo.

Estaba tan impresionada que apenas pude agradecerle el gesto. Vaya, Malfoy pagando mis deudas, increíble. Acercó una silla de mimbre lacada en blanco y apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas, envolviendo la cara entre sus manos pálidas. Con el conjunto que llevaba parecía un diablillo marinero.

- Ahora voy a decirte algo, y más vale que cierres el pico hasta que termine – era una amenaza a las claras, así que no quise ni imaginar qué sería a las malas. Asentí levemente con la cabeza. Bueno, no estaba en mis mejores momentos para abofetearlo por su insolencia.

- Krum… - balbuceé, pero el rubito me interrumpió.

- De eso quería comentarte – se pasó una mano por el pelo y volvió a apoyar su rostro entre sus manos – Me había equivocado desde el principio. Aunque no te lo creas, Viktor habló más de lo que debería – estaba sorprendida ¿era una broma? ¡si no nos había dicho absolutamente nada! – No me mires así, Granger o no respondo de mí. Mira, Krum dijo que las órdenes venían de arriba, muy arriba: eso significa que fue Karkarov al que localizaron para matarte ¿entiendes? Estaba equivocado desde un principio. Fueron a buscar al rey de los espías por el simple hecho de que no quieren dejar huella.

- Entonces Krum… - Malfoy chasqueó la lengua, molesto. A su lado estaba el libro de Peter Pan, cerrado a cal y canto.

- Te dije que te callaras – pero mira que es pesado el diablillo – Contrataron a Karkarov, pero éste seguramente vio el tema muy fácil, date cuenta que solo eres una tonta humana -¡eh! ¿por qué tenía que insultarme ahora? - así que le dejó el encargo a Krum. Visto de esa forma, cualquier demonio podía dar contigo fácilmente y matarte.

- ¿Y para qué tantas molestias por mí? Yo no soy una amenaza para nadie – me sentía débil, aquella mirada todavía se cernía como una sombra oscura sobre mí. Me estremecí. A mi lado Malfoy pensaba largamente en silencio, y luego me miró.

- Verás, el asunto es que según Krum debías ser eliminada por estar emparentada con un ángel, y eso nos lleva hasta Rahhel. Tal vez piensen que él sabía algo que era una amenaza para los demonios, y que te lo transmitió a ti – intenté hablar, pero solo pude soltar un gruñido – Oye yo soy el primer sorprendido ¿quién coño te confiaría un secreto a ti, que eres lo más indiscreto del mundo? – me acarició el pelo, palpando mi frente. Tenía muchísima calor – El caso es que si eso es cierto, lo único que te recomiendo es que te escondas por algún tiempo y te olvides de todo lo más pronto posible.

- Tengo que vengar a Ron, lo sabes. Además puede que simplemente sea porque era su pareja, ¿entiendes? ¡Hay ángeles y demonios que están en contra de esas uniones! – mascullé airada ¿a qué venía todo eso? Por segundos recobraba mis fuerzas ¡por fin! Estaba dispuesta a darle una patada en el trasero y mandarlo a la luna si era necesario.

- Lo sé, pero fíjate en una cosa – levantó los dedos de su mano izquierda, enumerando – Los demonios al igual que los ángeles hemos vivido en la tierra miles de millones de años, y por lo tanto hemos sucumbido más de una vez a la tentación. Tenemos hijos repartidos por el mundo, miles de niños mestizos, y sin embargo a ellos no los persiguen, tampoco a sus madres… ¿qué te hace a ti, entonces, tan especial?

Vale, una teoría bastante plausible, para qué nos vamos a engañar (y de paso me venía otra pregunta ¿tendría el rubito hijos por ahí? Bueno, mejor no pensar en ello). Pero no quitaba el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera insinuando que Ron sabía algo y que me lo había estado ocultando todo este tiempo, cosa que no me hacía ni pizca de gracia, para que decir lo contrario. Lo observé de nuevo, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, con el ceño fruncido y aquellos ojos grises perdidos en quién sabe dónde.

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que Ron no sabía absolutamente nada de nadie que pudiera ser un peligro?

- Conocía a Rahhel desde hacía miles de años, Granger, ya sabes que era mi enemigo favorito.

- Pero – siempre lo había para el diablo, como no.

- Pero él vivió más años que tú, muchísimos más, y tal vez en algún momento se topó con algo o alguien en el lugar y circunstancias equivocadas. Ellos lo han descubierto y piensan que tú sabes algo – fruncí mis labios en una mueca irónica, dando a entender que no yo sabía de qué coño estaba hablando – Mira Granger, hazme caso y escóndete donde nadie te encuentre, al menos vive unos días de paz y tranquilidad porque si estás así por una mirada de Krum, imagina lo que te hará el que esté detrás de todo esto cuando te encuentre.

Joder, por una maldita vez estaba en lo cierto ¿pero entonces eso significaba que Ron no era tan transparente como yo pensaba? De nuevo vino a la mente la cara inocente de mi prometido, su sonrisa, sus labios curvados, las pecas… No, aquello era de locos, Ron no tenía nada que ver en esto. Pero entonces ¿por qué lo mataron? Estaba hecha un lío.

Malfoy se incorporó de su asiento y me miró largamente, con el libro de Peter Pan entre sus manos.

- Podrás quedarte aquí un día más, el tiempo que necesitarás para recuperarte, luego te marcharás y no quiero saber más de ti ¿entendido? – giró sobre sus talones y se fue de nuevo hacia el balcón a leer. Ah no, eso sí que no.

- ¿Vas a dejarme sola metida en este embrollo? ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Malfoy, maldito cabronazo!

Me incorporé de la cama y me vi envuelta en un camisón de seda color marfil largo, pero en esos instantes no tenía tiempo para ruborizarme ni preguntarme cómo se había tomado el atrevimiento de volver a tocarme. Corrí hacia el rubito, lo sujeté de un brazo y le obligué a encararme. Peter Pan cayó al suelo. El camisón brillaba bajo aquel sol veraniego a pesar de estar en invierno. Me hizo una radiografía al completo y vi una mueca de sarcasmo surcar aquel rostro pétreo e imperturbable.

- ¿Vas a dejarme tirada?¿y tu diversión, y tu curiosidad? – Malfoy negó con la cabeza, apartando mis cabellos azotados por la brisa marina. Me sentí estremecer.

- Yo no puedo ayudarte más. Fue divertido mientras tenía que enfrentarme a demonios de la talla de Krum, pero cuando eso es solo la punta del iceberg las cosas se complican… en fin, yo salgo por patas deseando conservar mi vida unos miles de años más. No es mi lucha, ni la tuya, así que acepta mi consejo y lárgate lejos.

- Eres un cobarde – mascullé, llena de rabia y de odio. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

- Supervivencia, Granger, se le llama supervivencia… ya sabes, como Darwin ¿recuerdas? Así que deja de hacerte la heroína, porque estás sentenciada a muerte cuando la última campanada de la catedral nueva suene esta noche.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Compré esas horas con la espada, y hoy acaba el plazo – un tirante se deslizaba por mi piel, y Malfoy lo entrelazó entre sus dedos para colocarlo en su sitio. Uff, pero qué calor tenía – Vas a morir, tarde o temprano, y yo no quiero verlo.

- ¿Por qué? – tal vez le doliera y en el fondo me tuviera cariño. Quizás se apiadase de mi persona y finalmente me ayudara. Tenía esperanzas de que al menos le importara una mínima parte.

- Coño, pues porque entonces también yo estaría muerto ¿entiendes? Recuerda que estoy con el agua al cuello por tu culpa.

Arg, ¡le odio!

Lo empujé violentamente, y al verme acorralada, grité a pleno pulmón. Malfoy me miraba, expectante, como si lo que estaba haciendo para descargarme no fuera ni con él, el muy estúpido. Era horrible, patético y frustrante sentir cierta atracción por ese idiota consentido al que solo le preocupaba salvar su propio pellejo. Me sentía herida como mujer, como humana… y sobretodo tenía cargo de conciencia porque traicionaba la memoria de Ron.

Sentí una mano de Malfoy tapándome la boca y otra aprisionando mi cintura. Se puso a espaldas de mí, acercándome a su cuerpo tibio. Su aroma a menta chocaba con mi carne, con mi alma y se hundía en el corazón. Dentro, muy adentro, donde se esconden todos los enigmas. Ah sí, terriblemente embriagador. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente.

- ¡Suéltame hijo del pecado!

Pataleé, le di un codazo en las costilla y ni aún así es rubito me soltaba – cabezota demoníaco- ¿qué se creía? Me levantó en el aire y me introdujo dentro de la habitación. Alcé una de mis manos y le halé del pelo, soltó un gruñido.

- ¡No lo compliques Granger! – balbuceó contra mi cuello.

Noté su nariz rozando mi hombro a causa del ataque, pero lejos de amedrentarme me incentivó a continuar e intentar arañarle la cara. Malfoy dio unos pasos hacia atrás, trastabilló y caímos al suelo de frente, dando de cabeza contra el entarimado de madera. ¡Joder, qué golpe coño! Noté que la boca se me llenaba de un intenso sabor a óxido, y supe al instante que me había abierto una herida en el labio al clavarme los dientes en el labio.

- ¡Me has partido el labio maldito cabrón! – gruñí, llevándome las manos a la boca para evitar que me desangrara ahí en medio (vale, soy una exagerada, pero de verdad que estaba asqueada de su presencia… un poquito).

El camisón pronto se vio manchado de sangre y con la lengua pude palpar que la herida era en el labio superior. Me quedé de rodillas en el entarimado, con Malfoy aún tirado cual peluche, sus manos todavía enlazadas a mi cintura.

- ¡Si no fueras una humana histérica no te habría roto nada!

Touché, eso era cierto, pero yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Lo empujé hacia un lado, deshaciéndome de sus brazos y lo miré indignada. Noté como alguna que otra lagrimilla luchaba por salir de mis ojos.

- ¡Y qué querías que hiciera! ¡Ahora vuelvo a quedarme sola… y no quiero estar sola nunca más! – me limpié las lágrimas, temblaba de rabia- Sin Ron, sin mis amigos… y sin ti.

Silencio.

Malfoy apoyó la cabeza en su brazo estirado, ocultando el rostro. Lo escuchaba suspirar una y otra y otra vez. Yo mientras tanto lloraba en silencio, con los puños apretados en mis costados (¿qué haríais en esos instantes vosotros eh? No sabía ni si realmente existía.), notando como la sangre fluía por mi boca. El diablillo se deslizó cuan pálida pantera y situó su cabeza en mi regazo, boca arriba y observándome llorar con aquellos impresionantes ojos grises. Lo miré a través de las lágrimas, muerta de miedo y vergüenza.

- Esto no está bien – lo dijo de forma objetiva, pasando sus dedos por el cabello rubio, todavía me miraba. Lo vi a través de mis manos, que me ocultaban el rostro.

- Lo sé.

- Tú no estás bien.

- Ya.

- Joder, Hermione ¿sabes cuántos años te llevo? Tres millones y medio, y tú no tienes más de veinte.

- Veintidós – corregí entre sollozos.

- Ah sí, ya no es tanta diferencia ¿cierto? – me quité las manos de la cara, con lentitud, y vi que tenía gotas de sangre por su cara y el pelo.

- Te estoy manchando – vale, no era lo más correcto en esos momentos, pero no se me ocurría otra forma de escapar del embrollo. Joder, qué calor tenía.

Malfoy parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de sus pensamientos y se acarició las gotas en la cara. Observó sus dedos, que hacían un claro contraste con el tono rojo, luego me miró con sus orbes plata como la luna, y deslizó sus dedos cubiertos de sangre por mi rostro, desde la frente a la barbilla, dejándome un reguero de líneas escarlatas. Sin saber porqué entreabrí la boca, perdiéndome por el aroma fuerte a tabaco de sus dedos. Adentró el pulgar entre mis labios, acariciando mis dientes, jugueteando con mi lengua y deteniéndolo en la herida abierta en la parte superior.

- Estás loca.

Y entonces Draco Malfoy me besó.

Finalmente bajaba a los infiernos.

*********************************************************************

**Bueno ya está, ahí acabó todo, en el siguiente capítulo más y espero que mejor. Porque esta semana he estado un poco atareada y no pude escribir con todos mis sentidos puestos en el fic.**

**Por favor a esos que leéis entre las sombras dejad reviews por favor, que en serio ayudan bastante. Un besito a todos y os dejo que mi hija me reclama.**

**Shashira**


	6. Chapter 6

**Medianoche: Capítulo 6**

_Si alguien me hubiese dicho que en aquellos momentos una bomba atómica acabaría con mi vida, os aseguro que no me habría dado tanto miedo y pánico como los labios de Malfoy me inspiraban sobre mi boca. Su aliento, ah si, ese maldito aliento cual pócima venenosa surcando lugares insospechados de mi boca, sus dientes chocando con los míos; mi nombre en la voz del demonio entre susurros ansiosos. Sí lo sé, estoy loca y encima ahora no tengo como excusa la estúpida lívido. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer._

_No se trataba de física, ni química, sino algo más surrealista en sí. _

_Alquimia._

_Ese beso era pura alquimia demoníaca -dinamita de esa que hace ¡pum! Y arrasa con todo y con todos- especializada en besos extraordinarios tras siglos de exhaustos entrenamientos con otras mujeres. Quién sabe si con otros hombres. Uff, es que con el rubito nunca se sabe ¡es una caja diabólica llena de sorpresas!._

_Noté la mano de Malfoy sujeta a mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él, profundizando aquel beso que se podía tornar eterno, ya que los demonios no tienen necesidades fisiológicas como los humanos, salvo una, y era el placer hedonista al más puro estilo griego -ya sabes la semillita que se riega, la manguera del chico, el jardín de la chica, abejitas, miel etc etc-. Como no. El diablillo ejerció fuerza y me tumbó en la moqueta. Devoró mi cuello, dibujando mi silueta una y otra y otra vez bajo aquellos pinceles pálidos que eran sus dedos. Lamía, besaba, succionaba, volvía a besar y de nuevo aquel círculo vicioso comenzaba, como una implacable ley. _

_Oh ¿veis esa barca de ahí? Es la poca cordura que aún luchaba por conservar yendo a la deriva. Adiós querida cordura, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, pequeña. _

_Le deshice del jersey, dejando a relucir un cuerpo nada despreciable tan blanco que se me antojaba translúcido. No tenía lunares, ni arañazos, tan sólo una marca oscura en el antebrazo. Un dibujo de una serpiente. Pasé mis manos por el dibujo bien definido, y él siguió aquel roce, con los ojos grises llenos de enigmas sin respuestas._

_- Lo tengo desde hace mucho, pero no recuerdo habérmelo hecho._

_Me volvió a besar, a recorrer, a inspeccionar. Instintivamente me dejé llevar de la forma más cruel, animal e irracional que experimentó mi ser -algo tuvo que ver que solo estuviéramos en ropa interior- . Mis pechos, los muslos, su oreja, su boca. Besaba, lamía, mordía… No se por qué, pero tuve la sensación que era más suya que cualquier humano en la tierra, que nos pertenecíamos- recordad que no estaba en mis cabales, más bien deliraba, anda que no-, en cierto modo igual que Ron._

_Rahhel._

_Lo miré ofuscada, y me deshice de su cuerpo para incorporarme. Su cara no tenía precio, os lo juro._

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_Vale, evidentemente esto no le había gustado. Me pude de nuevo mis ropas, me calcé las botas e intenté dejar mi pelo lo más alisado que pude, aunque evidentemente fallé en el intento. Entonces respiré hondo, y haciendo fuerzas de tripas corazón lo enfrenté. Malfoy estaba tumbado en la moqueta, con los boxers negros y una mirada de lascivia que se me atragantó en la garganta. Ufff, pero qué bien me lo estaba montando, pensé, y qué estúpida era por hacerlo._

_- Lo siento, pero se lo debo a Ron._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, que no piensas acostarte con nadie que no sea su alma en pena? Porque eso es necrofilia, Granger, por si no lo sabías._

_- ¡Imbécil! - rugí, destapando la caja de Pandora - Si lo hiciera contigo sería como manchar el recuerdo de Rahhel, ¡Malfoy eres un demonio, y para colmo de males su enemigo natural desde hace siglo, no puedo acostarme contigo por mucho que me apetezca!_

_- Entiendo._

_Ay __mamma_, que se tape o no respondo. Asintió varias veces, frunciendo el ceño, y luego volvió a vestirse sin perder ese aire distinguido que siempre lo envolvía. Cuando hubo terminado, lo único que aún quedaba en desorden era aquel cabello rubio que me traía por la calle de la amargura. Ese pelo rubio que tan poco o nada se parecía al pelirrojo de Ron.

- No vas a parar hasta estar muerta o con la cabeza del culpable entre las manos ¿verdad?

Lo dijo de forma objetiva, como aquel que comenta el tiempo soleado de mañana. Vaya, eso sí que era una sorpresa. Ahora fue mi turno de asentir. Se acercó dónde yo estaba, recogiendo mi cabello entre sus manos ¿por qué no parecía enfadado?¿por qué esa indiferencia ante mi negativa? Me esperaba a un demonio saliendo de sus cenizas y me encuentro con un diablillo de lo más cómodo y divertido en cambio. Qué mierda de decepción.

- Juro que si no lo hago, no podré sentirme en paz nunca en esta vida, ni en la próxima… jamás.

- Deberías tener mucho cuidado con lo que dices, porque hay cosas que no se pueden cumplir pese al empeño. Hay muchas promesas rotas vagando por el mundo, Granger, ni te imaginas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Mirándonos largo rato. Luego soltó mi melena, posó unos dedos en mi mejilla y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios que me supo a gloria demoníaca.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte, pero ahora debo irme.

Parpadeé varias veces, sin entender lo que me estaba diciendo.

- ¿Irte? ¿Dónde?

Soltó una carcajada, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- No creerías seriamente que me iba a quedar con las ganas de echar un polvo ¿verdad? - se encogió de hombros, y yo noté la furia llenando mi paladar ¿qué se creía el rubito? - Voy a ver si encuentro a alguien para saciarme…

- ¡Eres un cerdo, Malfoy! - sus ojos grises centellearon brillante, acero helado en las mañanas de invierno.

- Puede, pero yo al menos soy realista y no vivo en el recuerdo, Granger - se pasó una mano por el cabello, sonriendo con burla y autosuficiencia - Deberías probarlo, es bastante práctico cuando unos demonios te persiguen en busca de tu alma pendenciera.

- ¿Y piensas dejarme sola, aquí, en tu apartamento?

- Tienes veinticuatro horas para largarte, y luego procura no cruzarte en mi camino. Krum ya dijo que tu cabeza tenía precio, y yo estoy dispuesto a cobrarlo si me lo propongo. Deberías buscar protección con los ángeles, tal vez te ayuden.

- ¿Y si no lo hacen?

- Ese ya no es mi problema.

Cerró la puerta, dejando en la penumbra mi alma y aquel beso sacudiendo mis entrañas.

Me sentía más sola que nunca.

****

Volví a Londres ese mismo días, cogiendo un vuelo de última hora que me costó un fortuna - mis ahorros se resienten y casi gritan de dolor- pero no podía permanecer en esa casa por más tiempo - en fin, espero que me entendáis-. De regreso al apartamento no pude quitarme de la cabeza aquel beso de mi diablillo favorito. 

La verdad es que tenia ganas de más - mentir a estas alturas sería incoherente - pero era muy fuerte mi respeto hacia Ron, más que el deseo pueril que pudiera tener hacia Malfoy. Además, estaba claro que yo para él valía menos que un papel de caramelo, sino fijaos en el pequeño detalle que se fue a buscar a otra chica con la que acostarse. Pero mira que es cerdo y mira que soy tonta.

Dejé mis maletas sin deshacer en el salón, y me dirigí hacia la cama para tumbarme en ella, cuando percibí una sombra recortada en la esquina. Pero qué manía de entrar en mi casa oye, ni se inmutan. Antes de desenvainar mi espada la lamparita se prendió, y yo no supe si reír o llorar.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Te estaba esperando.

- Malfoy, tu debes de ser bipolar ¿me equivoco? ¡Si dijiste que no querías verme! ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi casa?

- Pero mira que eres terca Granger - se acercó a mí en dos zancadas y me sujetó por el brazo - Venga, nos vamos de aquí.

¡Ja! Si ese se creía que yo iba a hacerle caso iba muy desencaminado. Me crucé de brazos y fui a sentarme a mi cama. Sus ojos grises me observaron con indignación. Vale, quizás debería de confiar un poco en él, pero aún me dolía el hecho de que me había abandonado allí en Cádiz. Además quería una explicación por su cambio de actitud, porque eso nunca sucedía si no le convenía. Estaba claro.

- Yo no voy a ninguna parte hasta que no me digas qué ocurre.

Masculló varios improperios en un idioma inteligible - así que digo yo que eran eso, porque otra cosa no me imagino - y me haló del brazo para levantarme, pero yo no me moví de mi sitio.

- Que no me voy, te lo digo yo.

Se mesó el cabello con insistencia y al final se sentó en una de las sillas, totalmente asqueado de mi presencia. Noté la llama latiendo en sus ojos, desafiante. Tragué saliva.

- Mira, te lo voy a repetir una vez y hasta que yo termine no quiero preguntas ¿entiendes? - asentí y el continuó - No tenía intención de volver a verte, - lo fulminé de un vitazo - Venga, Granger, te lo tomes a mal, pero ya sabes que cuando un demonio llega a cierta edad prefiere su vida a estar metido en problemas con los poderosos. - Bueno, en Malfoy se me hacía comprensible - Pero cuando llegué a Londres alguien - un demonio de rango superior - me esperaba en el aeropuerto. Me preguntó por ti, por tu visita a Krum… y dijo que estaba allí para protegerte.

- ¿A mí? - llegados a este punto, creo que Ron se equivocó de bando, o que yo estaba para un psiquiatra urgente. O las dos, quién sabe.

- ¿Impresionante? Pues espera que no sabes todo.- estaba tan ansioso que ni se inmutó por mi interrupción - Resulta que la persona que te quiere proteger me dijo de forma "suave" que debía estar contigo, como si fuera tu guardaespaldas, y que mi cometido a partir de ahora sería salvarte de cualquier, digamos, inconveniente. 

- Pero… no entiendo ¡si yo no tengo tratos con demonios excepto contigo!

- Mira, Granger, yo no sé que has hecho, pero tienes a los demonios divididos en dos bandos. Y el que te quiere proteger es muy poderoso, más que Karkarov. Así que si tienes algún as detrás de la manga, más vale que lo escupas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Lo miré incrédula.

- Estás de coña ¿verdad? Yo no sé ni porqué levanto tantas expectación ¡pero si tengo más demonios interesados por mí que humanos en toda mi miserable vida!

- Ah, pues mira que tuviste suerte, porque haber encontrado a este protector, es como si te tocara la lotería de Navidad. Vamos, una aguja en un pajar.

Pajar del infierno, pensé, aún contrariada. Luego de estar unos segundos en silencio me volví hacia Malfoy, que estaba imperturbable y regio en esa silla. Lo escudriñé con los ojos, de forma suspicaz. Algo me daba mala espina.

- No me estarás tendiendo una trampa ¿cierto?

- No seas ridícula - me espetó, enfadado.

- Ya pues ahora que lo pienso, es muy típico tuyo: Llevarme a la boca del lobo.

- Sí, y luego salir viva de ella - rebatió.

Touché. En eso llevaba razón. Pero es que no me quedaba claro ¿qué tendría yo que todos los demonios querían? ¿y además que tendrían que ver con el asesinato de Rahhel? Para esa y otra preguntas debía seguir a Malfoy, pero no me daba nada de buen rollito. Después de todo, no era digno de mi confianza.

- ¿Qué sabes de ese demonio que quiere protegerme?

El rubio ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Nada. Pero el demonio que me captó es poderoso, y él no sirve a cualquiera, y de paso yo tampoco. Así que hemos tenido suerte Granger.

Enarqué una ceja, incrédula.

- ¿Ah sí? No sé porqué no me lo trago.

- Pues es cierto. Por una parte tú has tenido suerte, porque bajo la tutela de este demonio nadie va a tocarte un mísero pelo de esa melena de rata que tienes - Vale, en serio, ¿no es odioso? - y por otro lado, yo sirvo a un demonio de los grandes, que no son más de diez en todo el mundo, y eso tiene sus ventajas más que inconvenientes. Ya que esamos de esclavo, me guardo las espaldas.

Muy típico en Señor Engreído.

- Pues mira qué bien - respondí, mordiendo mi lengua para no soltarle una blasfemia de las que hace época. Se puso de pie al instante, sonriendo.

- Así que dicho esto, mejor que nos vayamos antes de que te encuentre Krum, porque recuerda que los dos días de supervivencia comprados por un señor - eso de señor le venía demasiado grande, anda que no- expiraron hace horas ¿sabes?.

Uy, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Cogimos las maletas, cerré con llave y ya en la calle buscamos un taxi. Hacía frío y la calle bullía, pero me sentí más sola y desolada que nunca. Después de todo, de nuevo Malfoy me tenía prendida de un hilo. Mi vida en sus manos. Que mierda, eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre absurda.

- ¿Dónde me llevas exactamente?

- A un hotel del centro, está a unos minutos de aquí.

- ¿Me sacas de mi casa para llevarme a un hotelucho? Tú no piensas.

Sus ojos grises se volvieron hacia mí. Uff, pero qué guapo que era. Intenté concentrarme, después de todo ya no tenia la maldita lívido en mi cuerp, sino hormonas revolucionadas por un demonio bastante sexy y altanero.

- Si yo te he encontrado ellos también, señora sabelotodo - me acaricia el cabello, y siento un escalofrío. Lo peor no es eso, sino el hecho de que yo ni mueva un músculo por detenerlo - Acepta la ayuda Hermione, porque no estás en una buena posición y esto puede salvarte la vida.

Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo en mi situación lo único que tenía ganas era de llorar. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que apenas me dejaba respirar, y la presencia de Malfoy no me ayudaba en absoluto. Noté como me pasaba un brazo por los hombros, acurrucándome en su pecho. Olía a menta. Siempre menta.

- No te preocupes, ahora estás conmigo. Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

Llegados a este punto, vosotros comprenderéis que me derrumbé. Lloré como una niña pequeña entre los brazos protectores de su papá. Suspirando, llorando, calmándome y volviendo a llorar desconsolada. Malfoy no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, cosa que le agradecí. Ni siquiera noté que bajábamos del taxi y me tumbaba en la cama totalmente vestida.

Aún lloraba cuando me dormí.

La verdad es que no es plato de buen gusto que un demonio vea tus debilidades, para qué mentir, y mucho menos si ese diablillo es uno con el que casi te acuestas. Además lo que me sucedía era que aún me duraba mi debilidad por la mirada odiosa de Krum, y eso unido a la presión y lo acontecido en la casa de verano de Malfoy no me ayudaban demasiado en mi estabilidad emocional.

En fin.

Mañana será otro día.

**************

Desperté entre sábanas de seda y almohadones de algodón. Todo olía a limpio, a nuevo, mezclado con aromas a flores (rosa, medianoche y jazmín). Me encontraba en una habitación enorme, con láminas de madera hermosas, cuadros de paisajes en las paredes y unas cortinas de terciopelo escarlatas ribeteadas en dorado. A mi lado, tumbado en la cama estaba Malfoy, leyendo "Peter Pan" mientras me acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la ropa. Este diablillo se estaba tomando la confianza por cuenta propia, sin que nadie le diera vela en este entierro. Maldito hijo de Satán.

Cerré de nuevo los ojos, intentando parecer dormida.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces, Granger? Ya sé que estás despierta así que abre los ojos de una vez sino quieres que te saque de la cama a patadas.

- Anda, que susceptible estábamos por las mañanas ¿eh?

Me desperecé como una felina y luego fijé mi vista en él.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi mediodia.

Llamaron a a puerta y Malfoy se levantó para abrir. Una chica joven entró con una bandeja enorme que depositó en una mesa ovalada de madera antigua. Antes de salir le dirigió a Malfoy una coqueta sonrisa. Joder, pero mira que no se cansan nunca de hacer el tonto. Bueno, yo tampoco.

- Te he pedido el desayuno. Como no sabía exactamente qué deseabas opté por toda la carta, así que elige lo que quieras.

Pero si parecía hasta simpático ¿qué bicho le habrá picado?

- Gracias - murmuré, aún cohibida por su presencia.

- No me las des, agradéceselo a tu protector, él es dueño del hotel.

- Pues mira, ya que estamos, debo comunicarte que no me da nada de buen rollito el hecho de que ese demonio, sea quién sea, se interese tanto por mí - lo miré de reojo y vi que sonreía - Pero tú pareces de lo más contento.

- Lo estoy.

Estaba claro no iba a soltar prenda. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer.

La bandeja tenía varias tapas, al alzarlas una a una comprobé con expectación que contenían zumo de frutas, café, tostadas, dulces, magdalenas, bizcochos, tartas, tortitas y algunos emparedados. La verdad es que todo tenía una pinta exquisita y yo estaba muerta de hambre, así que engullí sin tener en cuenta la presencia demoníaca. Malfoy se sentó justo enfrente, con el libro todavía en la mano. Yo lo observaba, todo regio ahí como el Marqués de Sade.

- ¿Qué quiere ese demonio a cambio de tanta gentileza?

Alzó sus ojos un momento, destellando el acero a la luz de la mañana. Uff, qué calorcito.

- Sólo que te quedes aquí, en tu habitación hasta nuevo orden. Quiere conocerte, Granger, en persona.

Fruncí el ceño, porque aquello no me parecía lógico para nada. Ahí olía a cadáver y no sé porqué me daba en la nariz que era yo. Tragué saliva, intentando parecer calmada.

- Si acepto verle ¿crees que podrá decirme quién mató a Ron?

- Y dale con el temita de los cojones Granger, mira que eres pesada - resopló de indignación, pasando la página del libro sin apartar la vista de él - Seguramente algo te dirá, aunque si es Voldemort quién está detrás de su muerte, cosa que dudo, se callará por prudencia.

- No me gusta confiar en demonios, y menos en uno tan poderoso.

- Pues aprende a ser agradecida, Granger, porque si no tienes el cuello rebanado en estos instantes es gracias a él. Así que al menos escucha lo que tenga que decirte. Total, no pierdes nada.

Hala, así de simple, toma ya.

Noto que el rubito me mira desde la lejanía, imperturbable con aquella camisa negra a juego con los pantalones. Me siento incómoda y me remuevo en el asiento.

- ¿Qué?

- Te pareces a los humanos.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y supe al instante que estaba delirando.

- Es que lo soy - respondo, pero el diablillo niega con la cabeza.

- Me refiero a los otros humanos, a los de antaño, hace miles de años atrás. Ellos tenían esa fuerza innata en su interior… como tú. Los de ahora no sirven para nada.

Vaya, ¿eso que llegaba a mis oído era un cumplido demoníaco? ¡Ja!, pues ya debía de estar Malfoy de buen humor. Anda que no. Entonces una pregunta flota en mi garganta, y sale disparada antes de poder controlarla.

- ¿Recuerdas tu vida pasada? - sus ojos ahora son tristes, con un toque de añoranza, esa añoranza que siempre traía Ron a casa cada vez que visitaba a Luna en la librería. Enemigos o no, al fin y al cabo siempre era la misma historia común.

- No - responde, lacónico - No recuerdo casi nada. Salvo mi nombre anterior, que era Lanrek.

- Ah.

Silencio. Bueno, supongo de antemano que le toqué la vena sensiblera, porque se levanta de inmediato, aún con el libro en la mano. Parece que lo tenga sujeto con pegamento.

- Voy a solucionar un par de cosas, así que no te muevas de aquí.

Bien, no pensaba hacerlo, pero tanta orden me tenía hastiada.

- Parezco tu prisionera - me quejó, sin poder reprimir un gesto burlón que él imita antes de salir.

- En parte es así. Por tu bien.

Y cierra la puerta tras de sí, dejándome como siempre, sola ante la oscuridad.

Cuando Malfoy se fue me duché en la bañera que bien podía ser una piscina, vi algo en la televisión, salté en la cama, comí, merendé y jugué varias veces al solitario con una baraja de cartas del escritorio. Alrededor de las siete de la tarde ya estaba aburrida como una ostra, deseando salir a respirar aire puro. Fue entonces que el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Al otro lado, un hombre de voz neutral me hablaba:

- Señorita, hay un chico que quiere verla en recepción ¿le digo que suba? - Anda, mira tú, Malfoy pidiendo permiso ¿desde cuándo?

- Sí, déjelo que suba, por favor.

Al abrir la puerta - y para mi tremenda sorpresa- de la habitación me encontré con un chico que nada tenía que ver con Malfoy. Era alto y ancho, como un gorila, musculoso, gordo y con unas pintas de matón que echaba para atrás. Tragué saliva. 

Mierda, estaba en un lío.

- Me llamo Gregory Goyle, y he venido a buscarte. Me envía Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Dumbledore? ¿El arcángel? - bueno, eso sí que eran buenas noticias ¡aleluyah, los ángeles me rescatan!. Vi como el chico asentía y me dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Vengo a salvarte ¿puedo entrar?

- Espera.

Vale, soy confiada ¿y qué? Era la primera noticia en días que tenía de los ángeles, así que estaba eufórica, no lo voy a negar. Me dirijo hacia la cama, y desenvaino la espada de Ron antes de hacerle entrar en la habitación. Goyle me mira condescendiente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Así que no te la han quitado ¿eh? Me alegra ver que la espada de Ron está en buenas manos.

No se porqué, pero esa afirmación me quita un peso de encima. Se sienta en el sofá y yo sigo aún manteniendo la espada en alto, porque claro, seré tonta pero no idiota, y visto lo visto, mejor estar prevenida.

- No puedo decirte mucho - su voz era gutural, como de gladiador - Pero Dumbledore ha tardado siglos en dar contigo y quiere trasladarte antes de que te lleven a otro sitio y te perdamos de nuevo. Debes venir conmigo. Ahora. No tenemos muco tiempo.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso en menos de veinticuatro horas. Me senté en el sillón de enfrente, guardando las distancias. No quería que se tomara confianza, al menos, no aún.

- Eres un ángel? - de nuevo esa sonrisa que parece sincera, ensanchada hasta el máximo.

- Te ha costado ¿eh? - se levanta en seguida, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - No cojas tus cosas, no las necesitas. Vamos, antes de que me descubran.

Dudo un instante, pero finalmente lo sigo hasta el pasillo y bajamos las escaleras casi en picado. Tropiezo varias veces, me coge de la mano y me guía hasta la calle, abarrotada de transeúntes. Lo miró con incertidumbre. Ahora el plan no me parece tan buena idea, como que no. Pero claro, él es un ángel y los otros demonios, así que no hay más que hablar. Veo que se dirige hacia unas escaleras que dan al metro y desciende por ellas, veloz.

- Luna me dijo que yo no os importaba - solté a bote pronto con el alma en vilo y casi asfixiada. Goyle vuelve a mirarme con esas dos cuencas de ojos negros como el carbón. Uff, para ser un ángel da bastante yuyu, pensé.

- Ella actuó sin consultarnos, así que mejor no le hagas caso ¿cómo íbamos a dejarte a merced de los demonios, tú, la mujer de un ángel? ¡Qué tontería! Nosotros cuidamos de los nuestros Hermione.

Bueno, visto de ese modo, era bastante lógico. Sacamos los billetes, los picamos y nos dirigimos a las vías del tres, a esperar.

- ¿Sabes quién te secuestro? - lo miró suspicaz y él se toca el pelo, divertido - Nos sería de mucha ayuda saber a quién nos enfrentamos.

- No me dijo su nombre.

- Ah.

A nuestro alrededor la gente habla por los codos, un par de muchachos juegan a la pelota y otro escucha música con unos cascos, ajeno a todo. De nuevo siento la mirada de Goyle en mí, penetrante.

- ¿Sabes el nombre del otro demonio, el que te ha acompañado hasta ahora?

- ¿Quién Malfoy?

Sus ojos muestran un brillo extraño, fuera de lo común. Asiente, varias veces. Ah, así que ni eso sabía, pues vaya decepción. Menudo angelito más torpe.

- Conozco a ese demonio - dice, mirando un reloj de pulsera en su mano derecha - Es un tonto engreído que solo mira por sí mismo ¿me equivoco?

- En absoluto.

Escucho un timbre que anuncia la próxima llegada del tren, y entonces me viene otra pregunta a la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- A buscar a Dumbledore, a Brasil, él te está esperando. Cuando lleguemos, estarás segura.

- Ah.

Pero algo no me encaja ¿qué haría Dumbledore en Brasil cuando la peor de las batallas se está dando aquí en Londres? La verdad es que no tiene mucha lógica ¿eh? Escucho que el traqueteo familiar del tren, que hace acto de presencia y una voz en la lejanía que pronuncia mi nombre una y otra y otra vez, en un tono de desesperación. Miro hacia atrás y veo que es Malfoy, que viene hacia mí, corriendo.

- ¡Es Malfoy! - le grito a Goyle, pero el ser que está a mi lado ya no es el chico bueno y amable ¿pero cómo cambió tanto?. Una mirada cruel y despiadada despunta en sus ojos oscuros, haciéndome estremecer. Qué mal rollito me daba ahora.

- Demasiado tarde - murmura.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Noté su mano aferrada a mi brazo. Vi su mueca de satisfacción, gozo y alegría. Temblaba. El aire frío se instaló en mis pulmones y pude ver a Malfoy a pocos metros de mí, corriendo en mi ayuda. Pero cuando llegó, ya Goyle me había empujado hacia las vías, justo cuando pasaba el tren. 

Escuché gritos angustiados, y entre ellos la voz aterciopelada de mi asesino, que reía victorioso. 

No supe reconocer al demonio hasta que fue, como él ya dijo, demasiado tarde.

La embestida del tren me produjo dolor, angustia. Noté cómo mi cuerpo crujía entre las ruedas mecánicas - haciéndome añicos-, y que todo lazo que me unía a la vida desaparecía en una milésima de segundo. Recordé los ojos azules de Ron, los grises de Malfoy… Recoré hasta mi último beso en aquella hermosa casa de Cádiz.

Después de aquello, todo fue oscuridad.

Finalmente estaba muerta.

*******

**A ver, sé que es muy corto, y que me vais a matar por lo que hice con uno de los personajes principales, pero lo siento, de verdad, tenía que hacerlo. El próximo será más largo, es que aquí acaba la primera parte de la novela.**

**Contestaré los rewiews en el próximo capítulo, porque sino no me da tiempo de colgarlo ahora, así que nada. Mil perdones.**

**Chau**

**Dejen rewiews ¡por favor!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola! Bueno antes que nada dar las gracias por la avalancha de rewiews que me habéis dejado ¡estoy aún en éxtasis! Los contestaré ahora.**

**Reviews Cap 5 :**

**Eli Granger Malfoy: **Siiiiii yo también adoro a Malfoy ¿se nota? En este cap descubrirás algunos de los pensamientos del rubito. ¡Besos!

**Shakti:** Me encanta Rebeldes. Y e una pena que no tengas messenger, de todos modos si quieres pasarte el otro libro de Hintor por tu correo, si me lo das (se llama La ley de la Calle). Gracias por los halagos, en serio ¡ haces que me suba por las nubes y revolotee cual Campanilla! XDD

**Maria:** ¡Mujer que tienes que divertirte no llorar! Yo espero que también pasaras un gran San Valentín y sí, acá en España se celebra, aunque a economía no está para mucos gastos jeje ¡Besos!

**LIzziTTa:**¿Impresionada? Jajajaj ni me imagino lo que pensaste en el cap 6.

**Sealiah:** Esa conversación es la parte coherente de Draco, aunque en realidad no puede evitar sentirse atraído con ella, pero ya verás más en este capítulo^^¡gracias por tus rewiews!

**Señora Malfoy: **Sigo, sigo ¡no me mates aún!

**ROCIO:**¡Hermanita! Lo corté porque debía cortarlo y porque mis musas se esfumaron, pero lo hice bien ¿no? Algo es algo.

**Chiqui33**: Bueno no te preocupes que aquí tienes una actualización ¡besos!

**Pixo: **El fic está basado en una novela de Laura Gallego que e llama "Dos velas para el diablo" es muy buena, te la recomiendo ^^. Sí estoy escribiendo cuatro novelas, pero aún no están terminadas para mi desgracia, en fin, espero hacerlo un día de estos ¿sigue dejando rewiews por favor y gracias!

**Montse: **Jajajajaja gracias por el ofrecimiento la verdad es que no me vendrían mal algunos trastornos neuronales, la verdad. Está basado en un libro de Laura Gallego el fic, se llama "Dos velas para el Diablo" y te lo recomiendo ¿obvio verdad? Je ¡besitos y gracias por el review!

**Zareth Malfoy: **Me encanta que te encante, al fin y al cabo de eso se trata, no te preocupes que actualizo, aunque ahora de semana en semana, porque sin no me daría tiempo a escribir el otro fic que estoy publicando ¡gracias por el rebién y sigue enviando!

**Triste:** Aun no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá exactamente, pero ya vamos casi por la mitad y comienza la segunda parte del fic. Bueno espero que te guste e híperventiles mucho ¡besos!

**Alexandra!!:** Si que sé donde está Perú jeje, y disculpas por las molestias de que no entiendas algunas palabras, es que son muy españolas, sorry ^^U. De todos modos si tienes dudas me lo dices en el rebién y te aclaro algunas en privado ¡gracias por dejarme review!

**Luna-Maga: **Sí, la verdad es que yo también quiero ese beso para mí, y a Draco, ya puestos a pedir, pero pertenece por desgracia a Rowling y su mente privilegiada ¿a que es una pena? De todos modos gracias y sigue escribiéndome por fa ¡besos!

**Reviews Cap 6:**

**Karix7: **¡Amor! Este rebién me encantó, en serio, no sabes lo importante que es ara mí tus opiniones ¡por favor sigue siendo así siempre, siempre siempre!

**Jenny Anderson:** Espero que hayas encontrado la novelas, sino te la puedo pasar ¿OK? Espero que sigas leyendo y continúes dejando reviews ¡que me haces feliz!

**Eli Granger Malfoy:**Jajajaja yo también le hubiera dicho que sí ¡aunque mejor no contarle a mi novio! Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo amiga ¡disfrútalo!Y yo seguiré delirando con los tuyos Xdd

**Triste:** Me alegra que hayas decidido perdonarme la vida, así que para recompensarte acá tienes un nuevo chapter ¿si? No vayas a enfadarte y vuelvas a tener instintos homicidas, al menos házmelos saber jaja.

**Elianela**: ¡A ti te que voy a decir ya que no te cuente por messenger ah! Te quiero te adoro y te compro un loro si hace falta ¡pero continua con tu fic! ¡Me moriré si no lo haces!

**Maria**: ¿Impresionada? Pues espera a ver lo que se viene encima, ah sí, ya verás ¡muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme rewiews!

**ROCIO: **Lo sé, soy cruel ¡Pero todo tiene su causa! Espero que la descubras ahora ¡besos hermanita!

**LIzziTTA**: ¡Mujer que todo tiene solución, ya lo verás en este chapter!

**Meiko:** A ti ya te lo dije por messenger jajajaj así que nada, a ver si te pones al día.

**Haiass.x: **¿A que estás flipando? XDD Pues eso es porque no te has leido la novela, prque la prota es todavía más inocente que mi Herms ¡imagina! Bueno eso sí, te estás destripando parte del libro, pero hay cosas introducidas por mí. ^^ Besos y sigue leyendo.

**Zareth Malfoy: **Mi querida Watson, es elemental XDDD Aquí tienes mi "algo preparado" todo para ti. Miles de millones de gracias por tus rewiews, me hacen sonreír^^.

**Shakti:** Bueno yo también dudaba de seguir el original, pero hice alguna que otra trampillas para realizar propósitos pervertidos muajajajaja. Supongo que era inevitable, al fin y al cabo, parte de la historia no me pertenece ¿cierto? Besos y gracias por tu fidelidad a mi fic. ¡Sigue por favor!

**Chiqui33:** Te prometo que no soy un demonio ¡en serio! Pero no te preocupes que aquí tienes otro nuevo cap para que te calmes ¿si? Besitos nena.

**Luna-Maga:** Jajajajaja creo que no le va a dar tiempo ni a eso amiga, ya verás, lee y disfruta mucho ¡gracias!

**Señora Malfoy: **A veces me das yuyu, en serio ¿tienes antecedentes criminales? XDDD Lee y espero que te guste ¡chao nena!

**Hoy mi libro a recomendar es "Mansfield Park" de Jane Austen. Es mi libro favorito de esta escritora, y aunque no es muy conocido ¡adoro a Fanny Price! Además no se deja guiar por los convencionalismos de la época. Se te hace corto y es precioso, os lo aseguro ^^.**

**Frase del día: "Solo recordamos lo que nunca sucedió" del libro **_**Marina **_**de Carlos Ruiz Zafón. Sí, se que siempre lo pongo a él, pero es mi escritor favorito ¿se nota?**

**Por favor dejen rewiews, de verdad que ayudan mucho, sobretodo para seguir con la historia. ^^. Gracias adelantadas.**

**NOTA ESPECIAL: Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Karix, que la adoro un montón aunque estemos lejos. Te quiero mucho.**

_**Ahora si ¡a disfrutar!**_

_**Medianoche: Capítulo 7**_

- Mira que te avisé, y no una, sino millones de veces.

El cuerpo de Hermione descansaba como dormida entre la vías del tren, ahora parado en la estación abarrotada del metro de Londres. Humanos alrededor corrían de un lado a otro, gritando histéricos improperios, auxilio, y llorando desconsolados por el cuerpo inerte de una muchacha a la que ni siquiera conocían.

_Hipócritas_, pensó Draco, bajando el escalón para situarse junto al cadáver de Hermione.

Le tocó el cuello con una vana esperanza de que estuviera viva, pero evidentemente ese no era el caso. La observó detenidamente, evitando con esfuerzo no maldecir en alto y desatar su cólera demoníaca.

Estaba toda cubierta de sangre, con cortes en los brazos y la ropa hecha jirones. Mantenía aún en su rostro los ojos color miel abiertos, con la expresión de sorpresa reflejada cuando comprobó que era demasiado tarde para todo y a la vez para nada. Con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir, Draco desabrochó el arnés de la espada y se la colocó en el hombro, echándole un último vistazo a Hermione.

- Te lo dije - murmuró en alto, deseando que dónde estuviese al menos hubiese encontrado la paz que no tenía aquí.

Lentamente se arrodilló junto a ella, le cerró los ojos suavemente con sus dedos pálidos y le dio un último beso de despedida en los labios inertes que descansaban sin vida sobre las vías, sobre un charco escarlata de sangre fresca.

- Disculpe, pero no puede tocar al cadáver hasta que el juez dictamine su levantamiento - un hombre de mediana edad se había acercado a Draco, uniformado de azul oscuro. Era un policía. Sus ojos marrones lo escudriñaban con aire profesional - ¿Usted vio lo que pasó?

- Sí - respondió el demonio, sin ánimos para mentir - Un chico la empujó a las vías en el instante que el tren pasaba.

El policía suspiró con resignación. Evidentemente no era lo mismo un suicidio que un homicidio, estaba claro. El hombre sacó una libreta del bolsillo, se hizo con un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir. Miraba de vez en cuando a Malfoy con aire taciturno mientras continuaba con sus apuntes. Levantó su vista unos segundos, de nuevo ese aire extraño que envolvía a todos los de la profesión.

- ¿Podría describir al supuesto agresor?

- Claro.

Le hizo una descripción exacta de Gregory Goyle, con pelos y señales; pero a pesar del buen empeño del hombre, Draco sabía de antemano que por mucho que quisieran hacer la placía estaba fuera de la jurisprudencia demoníaca, así que Goyle quedaría intacto si lo encontraban, y eso en el mejor de los casos, ya que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera los atrapaban.

- No se vaya muy lejos, deberá acudir a Comisaría y prestar declaración de lo ocurrido ¿vale? - Malfoy asintió, distraído aún en el cadáver de Hermione, que se mantenía a poca distancias en el suelo - Bueno ahora espere aquí, otro agente lo acercará a la estación de policía más cercana.

- De acuerdo.

El policía se alejó hacia el tumulto, y Draco volvió a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, cubierto de heridas y sangre.

- Nos veremos en la otra vida, Granger - y con ésta despedida prendida aún en su alma demoníaca aprovechó el gentío de humanos exaltados para escabullirse entre brumas y con rapidez hacia la calle en busca de Goyle.

Al regreso del policía ya no quedaba ni rastro de Draco Malfoy.

*******

No le tomó mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo dar con él. El demonio andaba tranquilamente por una de las calles colaterales al metro con desenfado, su cuerpo de ogro tambaleándose de aquí para allá y una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en aquello labios de cruel asesino.

Draco Malfoy masculló entre dientes, desenvainó la espada de Hermione, pero luego lo meditó y finalmente fue la suya propia la que sacó de la funda de piel curtida. Bien, era ahora o nunca. Antes de que lo pensara ya tenía acorralado a Goyle por sorpresa contra la pared enladrillada; una mano con fuerza aferrada a su cuerpo y la otra apuntándole al corazón con la hoja de la espada demoníaca brillando como nunca en busca de venganza

- Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora, Goyle - siseó en la lengua de los demonios. El chico no se inmutó ante la amenaza, sino todo lo contrario, se tomó el lujo y la osadía de soltar una risa sarcástica al aire, ladeando la cabeza con burla y diversión.

- ¿Ahora juegas a ser Príncipe vengador Malfoy? Permíteme comunicarte que no te va.

Draco lo aferró más fuerte del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared de ladrillos. Goyle se quejó de dolor. El muro quedó marcado con restos de sangre demoníaca que caían por una herida que Goyle se había abierto en la nuca. Gotas resbalaron por la muñeca de Draco, pero a él no le importó. Aún así, Goyle no perdió la compostura, sino todo lo contrario, la rabia de Malfoy lo estaba envalentonando.

- Habla, antes de que me arrepienta de no haberte ensartado con mi espada desde el primer instante - el otro demonio no respondió, y Malfoy ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Hundió un poco la punta del arma en el cuello, y el asesino se estremeció con descontrol - ¡HABLA TE HE DICHO!

- No es nada personal - replicó. Draco notaba el sudor perlado corriendo por las sienes del demonio en río desbocado, parecía un cerdo yendo al matadero - Obedezco órdenes directas de un Gran Señor del Mal; pronto Voldemort quedará derrocado, y habrá un nuevo Rey, Malfoy, así que más te vale elegir el bando correcto. Bellatrix Lestrange no se anda con rodeos, y si no te posicionas de nuestro lado irá a por ti.

- ¿Bellatrix? Vaya, no se porqué no me lo creo. Ella es una fiel seguidora del Lord ¿qué le llevaría, entonces, a traicionarle? - masculló el rubio entre dientes, notando como su mano ejercía una fuerza sobrenatural en el enemigo casi por inercia - Si algo así se cociera en nuestro bando yo me hubiera enterado. Así que eso significa que muy probablemente estás mintiendo.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Draco.

El acorralado chasqueó la lengua, deleitándose al ver el rostro de Malfoy congestionado por el asombro de la noticia. De nuevo esa sonrisa fría, malvada y cruel despuntando en sus labios de porcino demoníaco.

- Pobre Malfoy - sus ojos oscuros brillaban en la oscuridad como el jade - Tú jefe te matará cuando se entere que no cuidaste bien de la muchacha ¿cierto? Por no recordar el cierto grado de ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿intimidad? Sí, ese cierto grado de intimidad que te unía a esa humana tan vulnerable.

- Pagarás por ello, Goyle, aquí y ahora con tu vida. Yo acabaré muerto pero tú te vienes conmigo - y de un golpe seco en la garganta lo degolló, dejando brotar su sangre por el callejón. Vio rodar la cabeza unos metros, hasta pararse cerca de la esquina, junto a unos cubos de basura.

Bueno, al menos, Hermione tendría parte de su venganza.

Draco Malfoy limpió el rastro de sangre de su espada con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo en no dejar resquicio alguno en la hoja brillante, luego la envainó en su funda de piel y salió de la calle. No se sentía mejor tras haber aniquilado a Goyle, maldita la gracia que le hacía.

Ya era noche cerrada, y las estrellas se arremolinaban en el cielo, ocultadas de vez en cuando por pequeñas motas rojizas que eran nubes llorando la muerte de Hermione. Aquello hundió definitivamente a Draco en un silencio sosegado. Sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de sentir profundamente la pérdida de Granger, más que nada porque primero había que ocuparse de uno, y su pellejo en esos momentos corría algo más que peligro. Estaba condenado a muerte irrevocablemente.

Paró su andadura justo enfrente de un bar que en aquellos instantes bullía de gente riendo y conversando de forma animada. El ambiente era denso y cargado, con aroma a tabaco y sudor concentrado. Al abrir la puerta fue como un bofetón en plena cara. Arrugó la nariz, en señal de desaprobación y se abrió paso a través de la gente, encontrando un hueco en la barra para pedir una copa de whisky.

No tuvo que esperar mucho a su contacto. En media hora, un hombre alto de piel cetrina y mirada oscura tomaba asiento a su lado. Llevaba un traje chaqueta negro que le quedaba algo holgado, y su cabello azabache grasiento se le pegaba en la cara, solo haciendo resaltar aún más su nariz ganchuda, semejante aun ave de rapiña. Pidió otro whisky, esta vez con hielo y gas, y no le dirigió a Malfoy la palabra hasta que el líquido dorado no traspasó su garganta como fuego ardiente del averno.

- Creo, Draco, que no sabes en el lío que estás metido - su voz era suave, pero al demonio no le pasó por alto el tono amenazante del que le había dotado. Asintió una vez, admirándose en el espejo que había detrás de la barra y las numerosas botellas.

- Así son las cosas.

- Ya.

Ambos bebieron en silencio, escuchando sobre las voces humanas el tintineo del hielo al chocar contra el cristal del vaso. Pues claro que Malfoy sabía que estaba de mierda hasta el cuello, anda que no, pero eso no quitaba que su orgullo no le permitiera desde un primer momento poner pies en polvorosa, olvidándose de todo; y ahora estaba allí, serio e impenetrable, con aquella mirada de acero perdida en sus pensamientos, los cuales no eran nada halagüeños, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

- Tenías órdenes exactas, Draco, que te advertían que Granger debía vivir a toda costa. No era indispensable, pero sí importante - el hombre lo observó largamente, con sus labios suspendidos a pocos centímetros de su bebida - No has destacado precisamente por tu buen hacer.

- Snape, fue culpa suya al desobedecer la orden de no salir de su habitación- se defendió Malfoy, sin levantar el tono de voz, ante todo debía mantener la calma - Además de que se dejó influenciar por Goyle, el demonio que la asesinó - las últimas palabras fueron dagas venenosas estampadas en los oídos de Severus Snape, que enarcaba una ceja, escéptico - Está aniquilado.

- Perfecto. Porque mi Señor no puede estar inmiscuido en el asunto - una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa cubrió sus labios, surcándolos de arrugas - Has contraído una deuda de sangre, Draco, y debes pagarla.

- Entiendo.

Había desobedecido una orden directa, Granger estaba muerta (no lo pienses demasiado, se decía) y, aunque no acabaran con él como suponía en un principio, lo estaban enviando directamente al matadero cual vaca para picar su carne. Bueno, hasta cierto punto lo comprendía.

- Hay algo bastante curioso en todo esto - Draco jugueteaba con una servilleta, y sus ojos grises se fijaron en el perfil rapaz del otro demonio, observando cada movimiento - Goyle no reveló quién era su jefe, pero sí nombró el demonio que le dio la orden, que sirve al alto cargo, sin duda ¿conoces a Bellatrix Lestrange?

- ¿Bella? - sus ojos oscuros, hundidos en sus cuencas, destellaron de sorpresa, y Malfoy pudo ver que aquello le interesaba bastante. Anda, pues mira que bien - Entonces está todo aclarado. Darás con Lestrange, le sacarás todo lo que puedas, sobra decirte que no importa cómo lo hagas… y la matarás. Localizarás a Bellatrix, tú solo, y tendrás que investigar quién está detrás de todo el asunto.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de sorpresa ¿cómo esperaba que acabase con esa mujer que era más antigua que él así por las buenas?

- Eso será complicado.

- Pero no imposible - rebatió Snape, su cabello negro reluciendo grasiento bajo aquella humareda del local - Y recuerda que no debe salir a relucir que te mandamos, ni mi nombre, por supuesto. Nada. Cero ¿alguna pregunta?

- Ninguna - bien, tenía millones, pero debía callar por prudencia y amor a su propia vida.

- Tiene que parecer un asunto de propiedad, Malfoy - especificó Snape, pidiendo otro whisky con gas al camarero - Has pasado mucho tiempo con la chica, así que al fin y al cabo, no debería de ser un problema para ti.

Los demonios a veces se encariñaban con humanos por diferentes circunstancias, y los defendía de otros de su misma especie, o de los ángeles. Si uno de ellos atacaba a ese protegido, a ese humano vulnerable, era un asunto de honor, de propiedad, porque ese ser pertenecía a un demonio. Entonces se enfrentaban hasta que uno de los dos caía en combate. No le hacía demasiada gracia el argumento, pero bueno, ahí estaba y debía cargar las consecuencias.

Una muchacha pelirroja pasó por el lado de Draco para pedir algo en la barra y le sonrió de forma insinuante; éste le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no hizo ademán de obtener nada más. No se sentía con ganas en absoluto. Además, estaba en horas de servicio demoníaco. No era plan de ligar frente a su superior, y menos delante de Snape que se notaba a leguas lo necesitado que estaba. Solo ver la cara de amargado que tenía era suficiente.

- Tu señor no quiere darse a conocer ¿cierto?

- Veo que lo has captado a la primera. Así que por tu vida espero que esta vez cumplas el cometido.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez Snape se fijó detenidamente en la espada angélica que Draco mantenía colgada de uno de sus hombros con desenfado. Le hizo una pregunta en silencio, arqueando las cejas con sorpresa y mirada interrogante.

- Era de Granger, pertenecía a su prometido - aclaró Malfoy, sacándola de su vaina para que Severus Snape la pudiera admirar más de cerca. Los asistentes del bar ni siquiera se inmutaron.

- Conozco a un par de demonios interesados en el posible trueque - lo dejó caer como si tal cosa, y aunque el rubio estuvo tentado a deshacerse de ella, por alguna extraña razón ajena a su cabeza y cercana a su minúsculo corazón, negó con la cabeza.

- Prefiero esperar, aún no sé que voy a hacer con ella.

- Si cambias de opinión házmelo saber - Snape sacó una cajetilla del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y prendió un cigarrillo, le ofreció a Malfoy y ésta vez sí que aceptó de buen grado.

Deseaba hacerle la pregunta que le carcomía por dentro, pero aún no sabía con exactitud hasta qué punto el interrogatorio estaba dentro de lo supuestamente permitido a un siervo demoníaco. De todos modos decidió arriesgarse, ya que si Snape intentaba hacerle algo, al menos allí dentro con un bar atestado de humanos alcoholizados, tendría más posibilidades de salir huyendo que en un callejón desierto, como el idiota de Goyle. Exhaló humo, que llegó hasta sus pulmones, y luego habló.

- ¿Sabes algo de la muerte de Rahhel? - Severus Snape se giró en su asiento, con una mueca indescriptible en el rostro cetrino como una vela que se consumía poco a poco en las iglesias - Sé que se trata de un ángel menor, pero aún así, no entiendo el por qué de su muerte.

- Lo único que sé que es nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con ello - alzó una mano, haciendo un gesto desprovisto de elegancia - Eso es algo demasiado vulgar en comparación a lo que nos enfrentamos - ladeó la cabeza, pensativo - Tampoco creo que el otro bando esté interesado especialmente en la muerte de un ángel como Rahhel; además ¿qué importancia tendría eliminar a un ser del bando enemigo que como tú bien comentaste era de rango menor? Ninguna, por supuesto.

Bueno, visto de ese modo, Rahhel era seguramente más importante a ojos de los demonios que Hermione, y sin embargo a ella la habían perseguido, protegido y finalmente matado, así que no entendía porqué esa indiferencia hacia el asesinato de Ron y el interés sin embargo inusitado con Granger. Pero Draco una vez más se abstuvo de comentar algo, ya que después de todo, apreciaba demasiado su vida como para ponerla en riesgo repetidas veces en un día. Una y no más. Además, había que tener en cuenta que Snape le había indicado que tenía que averiguar quién y no por qué.

En fin, a otra cosa mariposa.

- Me temo que fue un asunto personal, al menos a mi modo de entender - lo observó de reojo, divertido de repente. Severus Snape apagó su cigarrilo de un psotón que al rubio se le antojó bastante peligroso - Aunque supongo que eso ya no te importará, Draco ¿me equivoco?

- En absoluto - corroboró Malfoy, mintiendo con presteza demoníaca. Pues aún no podía entender nada y quería hacerlo a toda costa. Costase lo que costase.

- Que así sea - sentenció Snape, levantándose de su asiento con escasa elegancia - Estaremos en contacto.

Apuró su trago, pagó la cuenta y salió sigilosamente del bar, sin que nadie se percatara.

Draco permaneció en el bar alrededor de una hora, justo el tiempo necesario para tomarse otro whisky, deshacerse de la pelirroja de forma educada y poner en orden sus ideas.

Bien, no podía negar que estaba metido en un gran lío, y que aquella simple curiosidad que le despertó Granger esa maldita noche en la discoteca no fue un buen presagio. Pero coño, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado desde el primer instante que había demonios muy, muy superiores a él metidos en el espinoso asunto? Vamos, ni en broma.

Conociendo a los demonios como los conocía, pues él mismo lo era, estaba claro que aquello debía solucionarlo solo, sin ayudas externas y encima, para colmo de males, sin Hermione. La calle seguía atestada de gente, y vio de refilón coches policías apostados en la entrada del metro. Vale, Ganger desde luego no pudo elegir peor momento para morir, además hay que tener en cuenta que la había besado, que la había tocado y que antes de aclarar todo eso, ella había sido asesinada de la peor de las maneras.

Recordó su cabello rizado castaño, siempre revuelto; sus ojos marrones con vetas doradas que le parecían oro viejo; y esa sonrisa plácida, infantil que afloraba de sus labios cada vez que lo veía aparecer, que la tocaba o le miraba.

Ahora no tenía nada.

Pues sí que estaba jodido, anda que no.

Anduvo hasta que llegó a un edificio alto, elegante y de estilo moderno. Subió hasta la planta catorce en el ascensor, y abrió la puerta de su apartamento, uno de tantos de los que tenía repartidos alrededor del mundo.

Todo el apartamento estaba decorado en negro, verde y plata. Los muebles eran modernos, exquisitos y carísimos, dándole un aire sofisticado al amplio lugar. Encendió las luces del salón y la vio allí, junto al alféizar de la ventana y con cara de pocos amigos.

Bien aquello literalmente rayaba en lo absurdo, pues aunque en parte le fastidiaba, tambbién tenía que admitir que le agradaba su presencia..

¿Es que nunca podría descansar en paz, aunque fuera un demonio?

*********************

Fue la luz brillante lo que finalmente me despertó. Abrí los ojos varias veces para ubicarme ¿qué había pasado?¿no era de noche la última vez? y fue entonces, solo entonces, cuando todas las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza: El hotel, Malfoy, Goyle, ángel, demonio, de nuevo Draco y finalmente las vías del tren haciendo chof chof al chocar contra mi cuerpo vulnerable y débil de inocente humana.

Joder.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Me sentía rabiosa por mi insensatez, por mi estupidez. Ah, ahora sí que tenía un problema ¡y de los gordos! Palpé alrededor en buscas de las vías, pero no encontré nada. Observé entonces alrededor, y vi que estaba en un campo verde poblado de lilas y narcisos con árboles frutales descendiendo por un monte en la lejanía. Espera ¿no se suponía que debía estar en un hospital, al menos? Era hermoso, y a pesar de mis sentimientos suspicaces, me sentí en paz conmigo misma. Aquello era especialmente bueno.

- Hola, Hermione.

Conocía esa voz, como no. Lo vi junto a mí, tumbado entre las flores, con su eterna sonrisa de estandarte y sus ojos bailando alegres en su rostro bello y apacible. Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, y lloré a moco tendido, las lágrimas me impedían verle con claridad, una imagen borrosa dentro de otra foto sin sentido. Realmente no me lo creía. Alcé una mano para acariciarle el pelo y él se dejó hacer, ronroneando como un gato bajo el sol de estío.

- Eres tú - murmuré, por si aquello era un sueño del que pudiera despertar. En realidad una observación bastante estúpida dadas las circunstancias.

- Sí. - respondió, y yo solo pude acercarme a él y abrazarlo fuerte, bien fuerte, para que jamás en la vida se fuera de mi lado.

- Oh, Ron ¿por qué me dejaste sola?

Sus pecas inundaban mi mente, su aroma embriagaba mis sentidos. Olía a bebé, siempre a bebé, como cuando despertábamos (bueno yo, porque él jamás dormía) en el apartamento. Noté su piel bajo la ropa: Estaba tibia, caliente, y respiré deseando recordar cada poro pecoso de aquella carne que tanto anhelaba. Alcé mi rostro de su pecho y Rahhel mantenía esa sonrisa de niño bueno.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿por qué te mataron a ti, un ángel que no estaba inmerso en la guerra?

Pecas y más pecas que surcaban cada parte de su piel, deleitándome con sus formas, sus dibujos y el cariño que me inspiraban. Ah si, ahora tendría de nuevo tiempo de contarlas una a una, lentamente, hasta quedarme dormida entre sus brazos como antes. Como ahora.

- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú. Además hay otro tema más importante a tratar ahora.

- ¿Cuál? - pregunté, totalmente desorientada y embobada por su presencia.

- Hermione, estás muerta - vale, evidentemente aquello me impactó, pero no me importaba si con eso podía estar con él - Sé que es duro para ti, pero ahora debes de volver y seguir con lo que estabas haciendo.

- ¡No quiero regresar! - le grité, con toda la angustia hundiendo mi corazón - ¡Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo!

Ron negó con la cabeza, acariciando mi rostro. Pasó sus dedos por mi frente, mi nariz y mi boca, dibujando mi silueta. Finalmente me besó y volvió a mirarme fijamente, sus ojos azules claros y limpios, llenos de inocencia y bondad.

Cómo los había echado de menos.

- Tú no deberías estar aquí.

- Eso ya no importa.

- Si, sí que importa - de repente lo noté tenso entre mis brazos, y aquel gesto me acobardó de sobremanera - Hermione, eres mi única esperanza para que todo salga a la luz, no puedes fallarme ahora.

- Pero yo… - no me dio tiempo a terminar, porque se abalanzó sobre mí y volvió a besarme de nuevo. Sus labios eran fauces de lobo, hambriento de cariño y amor. Nuestras lenguas entrechocaron, se lamieron… y de nuevo volvió a separarse para mi desgracia. Gruñí como una niña a la que le quitan un dulce, pero él n sucumbió en su determinación.

- Sólo tengo unos minutos para decirte todo lo que tengo que decir, así que no me interrumpas - suspiró un segundo, y luego continuó - Tienes que hacerle caso a Malfoy en todo, - aquello me dio pánico - No pongas esa cara, es un demonio pero en el fondo no es mala persona. Y te aprecia, a su modo claro.

- Ya.

- ¡En serio! Mira vas a volver y le ayudarás en todo lo que puedas, he hablado con los superiores, y creo que te van a dar una segunda oportunidad. No volverás a ser humana, pero al menos se trata de algo parecido. Además, Draco ahora te necesita… y tú también a él, aunque me duela admitirlo.

- Ron… - tenía que explicarle, decirle, pero él me volvió a acallar de nuevo, posando sus dedos en mis labios. Sentí de nuevo ese aroma y lloré sin remedio, desconsolada.

- No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, y tal vez él pueda conseguirlo, aunque solo tal vez… en el corto período que te queda en la Tierra - arrugué la nariz, en clara señal de desaprobación - Sí sé que suena extraño, pero al fin y al cabo no se puede negar lo evidente.

- Te quiero - no era mucho, pero al menos expresaba una milésima parte de lo que sentía hacia él. ¿Cómo explicar las mariposas, las sonrisas, las lágrimas y los sentimientos tan profundos que albergaba en m interior? No, definitivamente no había tiempo, ni palabras.

- Y lo sé, pero lo nuestro ya pasó y nunca más volverá… aunque te duela. Aunque me duela.

- Quiero quedarme - protesté queriendo imponerme, pero fallé estrepitosamente.

- Y yo desearía que así fuera, pero tienes que regresar con él - miró alrededor, frunció el ceño (lo que hizo que se multiplicaran por mil sus adorables pecas) y asintió - Ahora tengo que decirte que has sido elegida para ser un Espíritu.

¿Y a mí qué? Pensé con tristeza, pero supongo que aquello no debía comentarlo en voz alta, así que me mordí a lengua, calibré la noticia como se esperaba de mi y finalmente pregunté:

- ¿Me convertiré en fantasma? - Ron sonrió de forma condescendiente, como un sabio que le explica a su alumno aventajado una teoría complicada. Ah, el bueno de Rahhel.

- Técnicamente no. Verás, los fantasmas son almas en pena y tú no lo serás. Se te otorgará la ventaja de volver a poseer un cuerpo tangible, pero el plazo solo dura doce horas de las veinticuatro del día. Cuando pase ese tiempo, volverás a ser un alma sin cuerpo, transparente, invisible y conectada a un ser terrenal que te servirá de enlace. En tu caso ya sabrás quién es. Cuando resuelvas todo lo que tengas que resolver, cruzarás al otro lado a través del túnel.

- ¿Por qué no vienes tú también eh?

- Porque soy un ángel, Hermione, y yo estoy fuera de cualquier nueva oportunidad terrenal. Yo no soy como tú - aquello me sentó como una bofetada en plena cara sin oportunidad de defenderme.

- No quiero separarme de ti.

- Ni yo tampoco, pero es así como son las cosas del destino, sus hilos. - me acarició el rostro, como queriendo dejar su huella en mí - Intenta ser feliz. Por ti. Por mí. Por los dos.

Me volvió a besar y supe que era el último beso que recibiría de los labios de Ron.

- Recuérdame… y hazlo por mí también. Para cuando te olvide.

- Ron…

- Te amo, Hermione.

Luego todo se hizo borroso y me vi flotar entre un estallido de colores y siluetas borrosas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza durante unos minutos, mareada. Cuando al fin el movimiento cesó me encontraba en un apartamento a oscuras, decorado de forma ostentosa y a mi parecer, bastante hortera.

*****

Como había dicho Ron volvía a tener mi cuerpo, pero no lo sentía tan mío como antes, sino todo lo contrario. Además también había otro punto y era el hecho de poder ver perfectamente a pesar de la oscuridad. Ya no tenía ojos de chica humana, sino más bien de felina espiritual. Bueno, al menos no todo estaba mal ¿verdad?

Pero el resto era una puta mierda, y de las que hacen época. Os voy a comentar los puntos.

1º- Obviamente estaba muerta, más bien requetemuerta, ¡y en la flor de la vida! ¡aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer! Esto era un impunito menos a mi favor, anda que no.

2º- Como ya no tenía suficiente con vengar la muerte de Ron, ahora para colmo tengo también que vengar la mía, claro, porque esto no pienso dejarlo así como así.

3º- Goyle me las pagaría, de una forma u otra, costase lo que me costase.

4º- Ah sí, sé lo que pensáis ¿qué cómo coño voy a llevar cabo mi venganza? Uff, pues yo que sé, algo se me ocurrirá, vamos digo yo. Últimamente he salido de todas las batallas con victoria, salvo esta última, lo que no me deja en un muy buen lugar, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

5º- ¿Y ahora que mierda hago?

Escuché pasos acercándose a la puerta de entrada, unas llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura, y el click - clack de la puerta al ceder. Ah sí, ahí estaba, como no. Dio unos pasos, y entonces se dio cuenta de mi presencia, encendió la luz para observarme con cara de sorpresa.

Genial, otro punto más a mi favor.

- ¡Es que ni muerta puedes dejar de joderme, Granger! - y ahí estaba, Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor demoníaco.

Y digo esto porque realmente era así, ahora podía ver a la perfección dos alas negras, enormes, que se movían inquietas en la espalda de su dueño, relucientes como dos chorros de luz oscura. Negra. Cruel

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, complacida por su enojo, y agradecida a quién quiera que estuviese ahí arriba por devolverme, en parte, algo por lo que seguir atada a este mundo.

- Hola a ti también, Señor Engreído.

*********************************************************************

**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo ya será algo más entretenido. Ahora os dejo, que voy a intentar dormir un poco después de este día carnavalesco que me he pegado jeje. Ah, siento no haber actualizado antes, pero ff me lo impedía.**

**¡Dejen rewiews!**

**Shashira**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Medianoche: Capítulo 8**

Había que admitir que Malfoy de frente, lado derecho, izquierdo o al revés (con o sin alas negras), era un demonio terriblemente tentador. Todo en él estaba envuelto en un aura de sensualidad y atractivo que te dejaban las constantes vitales por las nubes, por no decir que las hormonas de mi cuerpo bailaban tango y pachanga cada vez que sus ojos grises se fijaban en los míos, de un insípido y más que común tono marrón. A decir verdad, incluso ahora, con el ceño fruncido, los ojos llenos de furia y la boca torcida por el disgusto continuaba siendo extremadamente guapo.

Por un instante recordé sus besos, el tacto de sus manos en mi carne tibia, deslizándose como agua; el aliento, su sonrisa de niño perfecto y ese cabello rubio que yo había tocado en una ocasión en el que mi coherencia se había marchado de vacaciones bien lejos.

Bueno, no me podéis negar que aunque no llegara muy lejos con él, me lo había montado bastante bien dadas las circunstancias ¿o no?

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces en mi casa? - ah sí, definitivamente cruel, pero innatamente cautivador. Imité su cara de desprecio (vana mueca hostil, todo hay que decirlo) y me crucé de brazos, dispuesta a hacerle callar de una buena vez.

- ¡Pues vaya pijo (y estúpido) que estás hecho! - le espeté, desviando la mirada y observando de nuevo el apartamento, de hito en hito, deteniéndome en los muebles, la moqueta e incluso las cortinas. Por último sus alas, negras, grandes e intimidantes - Además ni siquiera sabía que vivías aquí ¡yo sólo me limité a morir, por si no lo recuerdas!

Mi demonio favorito tenía un dedo índice en la sien, y se daba masajes circulares. Sus orbes grises estaban fulminándome de un solo vistazo, y sonrió de medio lado, cínico. Por un momento, una milésima de segundo dentro de mi ofuscación, fui capaz de dar las gracias po volverle a ver, aunque fuera colérico.

- Te refieres a que te dejaste cazar como una rata de alcantarilla para finalmente acabar asesinada sobre las vías del tren ¿verdad? - anda, ya echaba de menos sus flechas venenosas. Cerró los ojos un segundo, y luego los abrió para continuar hundiéndome en mi propio agujero negro - Es que todavía no entiendo como fuiste tan idiota de seguir a Goyle.

Touché, ahí me había herido, pero bien.

Tomó asiento en el sofá, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspiró varias veces; sus alas se extendieron, y supe que estaba hasta la coronilla; pero no sabría explicar exactamente si era por lo incómodo que le resultaba mi presencia o porque realmente estaba harto del mundo en general. A veces, los demonios son complicados de descifrar, y los humanos, como no.

Sino heme aquí, siendo un espíritu extraño que ha dado con su esencia de culo en el peor sitio de la tierra, con un diablillo engreído que me odia (eso ya lo tenía más que comprobado) y que a la vez, según palabras textuales de Ron, me apreciaba.

En fin ¿alguien puede explicármelo?

Hundió en ambas manos su rostro pálido y afilado, como si algo en lo que pensaba ya no tuviera remedio. Supuse que ese "algo" era yo.

- Granger - murmuraba bajito, casi apenas un susurro. Luego se mesó el cabello, y su voz sonó atronadora - ¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era cruzar por el túnel de luz, no era tan complicado para una sabelotodo como tú!

- ¡No me chilles que no estoy sorda, imbécil! - le grité con todas mis fuerzas, controlando las ganas que tenía de estamparle un sonoro bofetón - ¿Y qué túnel es ese que todos mencionáis pero que yo no vi en ningún momento?

Suspiró de nuevo, se palpó los bolsillos y sacó un cigarrillo. Jugó con él mientras buscaba el maldito encendedor, maldiciendo. Finalmente lo prendió, con su mirada gris perdida en la lejanía. Parecía como si deseara por todos los medios evitar el mirarme. Incluso sus alas estaban ahora arrebujadas en su espalda.

- Es el túnel por el que todas las almas se marchan, Granger, creí que tu queridísimo Ronnie te habría comentado algo al respecto y que tú ya lo habrías pasado sin complicaciones. Pero claro, no podía ser tan sencillo contigo ¿verdad? ¡Ja! Para variar.

Me mordí a lengua, porque no quería explicarle a Malfoy que era el mismísimo Rahhel en carne y hueso (o lo que fuera exactamente ahora, a saber) el que me había enviado allí para ayudarle en forma de espíritu con cuerpo prestado (vaya nombrecito ¿eh?). De repente me vino a la mente de nuevo ese misterioso túnel, que para mí era inexistente, y me entró un ataque de pánico.

- ¿Qué hay tras esa luz? - deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no sonara muy desesperado, porque aquello ya hubiera colmado la poca calma que le quedaba a mi rubito demonio.

Alzó los ojos unos instantes, y se incorporó en el sofá para situarse justo a mi lado, donde pudiera percibir a la perfección aquel aroma mezcla de tantos otros. Tiró la colilla por la ventana entreabierta y luego me observó de nuevo, encarándome.

- ¿Y a mi qué coño me preguntas? ¡Yo no me he muerto nunca!

- Ah - bueno, era cierto, así que al fin y al cabo, era lógico que lo ignorar por completo - Pues ahí no había ningún túnel, eso te lo aseguro.

Me cogió del brazo, y palpó durante unos segundos mi cuerpo tangible, sus ojos se tornaron suspicaces, y tragué saliva al ver de nuevo la furia reflejada en su rostro ¿qué? Sé que no soy lo más valiente del mundo, sí, pero es que no os hacéis una idea de lo que impone un demonio como el rubito.

- No me jodas, Granger - masculló entre dientes, e intenté dibujar en mis labios la mejor de mi sonrisas, pero no picó en el anzuelo. Maldición - Dime que no has hecho una locura, algo raro que te haya devuelto a este mundo de entre los muertos.

- ¿Algo como qué? - pregunté, intentando aparentar una serenidad que no me invadía en absoluto, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

Me sujetó más fuerte del brazo, y de nuevo el aliento se estampó contra mi nariz, embriagando todos mis sentidos uno por uno. Chasqueó la lengua, y una vez más sus palabras salieron disparadas como el más puro de los venenos, directas hacia una servidora.

- Algo como un juramento tipo Escarlett O´Hara en "Lo que el Viento se llevó" - sus ojos grises relampagueaban de furia, y arrastraba las palabras sin que pudiera controlarlo - Ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?: "Juro que no descansaré hasta vengar la muerte de mi prometido bla bla bla…"

Ladeé la cabeza, sopesando las posibilidades que tenía de escabullirme del cuestionario. Cero. Bien, supongo que decir la verdad era la única salida. Además, ya estaba muerta ¿podía haber algo por que eso? Pues eso mismo pensé yo.

- ¿Y qué si lo hice?

- ¡Vamos, Granger, es que no puedes ser más tonta si te entrenaras! - volvió a hundir el rostro entre sus manos, y a gemir inconscientemente. Las alas negras me ponían de los nervios, una y otra vez moviéndose incansablemente - Ah, genial.

- Pero no lo entiendo - y era cierto, hasta un punto, claro - ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

- ¡Pues que eres un espíritu de cuerpo tangible, Granger, y no te irás de este mundo hasta que tu promesa de vengar la muerte de Ron se haya cumplido!

Me entró de nuevo el pánico, y quise desaparecer en aquellos instantes costase lo que costase ¿eso significaba que no podría ir al cielo? ¿qué me quedaría ahí eternamente, en la Tierra? ¿y si nunca lograba mi cometido? ¿qué pasaría conmigo, estaría vagando sin rumbo fijo con un cuerpo prestado cada doce malditas horas? Joder, desde luego Ron no me había avisado de la letra pequeña, anda que si lo llego a saber iba a estar yo aquí.

- Y encima me has elegido de enlace, eso quiere decir que te tengo que tener pegada a mi trasero constantemente hasta que cumplas tu cometido - volvió a sentarse en el sofá, más abatido y enfurruñado que nunca - Es como si estuviera casado contigo. Estupendo. No hay nada mejor para empezar el día que un fantasma histérico con un cerebro inservible.

De dos zancadas estaba a su lado, y le di un manotazo en el hombro con dureza, señalando así que yo tampoco es que estuviera entusiasmada con la idea. Al ver que apenas (y dije apenas) se quejó me senté junto a él (total, ya ni siquiera mi vida peligraba, ¿no soy deprimente?) y esperé a que pensara con claridad en lo sucedido para al fin poder poner las cosas en claro de cómo íbamos a actuar en beneficio de ambos. Fue entonces que imperceptiblemente una idea me vino a la cabeza:

- ¿Es por eso que puedes verme, porque soy tu enlace? - parpadeó varias veces, y supe que volvía de muy lejos, quizás donde nadie ha estado nunca, y sonrió con melancolía por primera vez..

- Los demonios, al igual que los ángeles, vemos a los fantasmas constantemente, y también a los espíritus de prestado como tú, aunque no hay muchos, quizás unos cien en todo el mundo. Fantasmas, por el contrario, hay miles de millones.

- ¿Veis muertos constantemente? - dejé escapar un silbido de impresión, asombrada de verdad - Vaya, eso tiene que ser un fastidio.

Mafoy negó con la cabeza, y se desperezó con descaro.

- No te creas, generalmente nos evitan - puso sus manos en la nuca - Con los ángeles pasa lo mismo.

- Es lógico - admití, señalando sus alas negras - Al menos sabrás que dan un poco de mal rollito ¿verdad?

- Ah, eso - las extendió de nuevo, para que yo las admirara con descaro, y luego las replegó suavemente. Un sonrisa tibia despuntaba en sus labios - Es la energía negativa que me sobra, ya sabes, la esencia demoníaca.

Yo sabía que Ron también tenía alas, porque él me lo había contado, pero que no se trataba de plumas blancas amontonadas como todos los humanos nos imaginábamos, sino chorros de luz blanca, luminosa y hermosa, que indicaban que era un ángel y no lo contrario. También me comentó que muy pocas personas podían verlas de verdad, y ahora sabía porqué: Tienes que estar muerto para ello, claro.

Volví mis ojos hacia Malfoy, y percibí que él me observaba desde hacía un rato, aunque no supe determinar la cuantía exacta.

- Te dije que me obedecieras y no dejaras la habitación en ningún momento.

Vaya, ahora tenía que salirme con el maldito temita para presumir, el idiota narcisista. En fin, supongo que no podía postergarlo por más tiempo por mucho que me entusiasmara la idea ¿verdad? Habría que afrontar mi error, después de todo, yo era la que había muerto, no él.

- Pero Goyle me dijo que era un ángel - le expliqué, deseando que sonara como una buena excusa para que dejara de fulminarme con esa mirada gris tan hermosa y siniestra a la vez - Además, si sopesamos las cosas, evidentemente… no sé, pensé que no mentía - Malfoy frunció el ceño, supongo que aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, y no se creía nada - ¿Qué? Sé que no es bueno fiarse de un desconocido, pero al menos ahora ya aprendí la lección ¿no?

- Pues demasiado tarde, me parece.

- Ey - le reprendí, gesticulando - No hurgues en la herida ¿quieres?

Levantó sus manos en una clara muestra de redimirse, y se desparramó en el sofá, abriendo los primeros botones de su camisa. No puedo negar que tuve que hacer acopio de valor, fuerzas y mucha voluntad para no híper ventilar allí mismo ¿verdad? Bien, espero que me comprendáis.

- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Goyle?

- ¿Y eso a qué viene? - pregunté, sospechando que algo se traía entre manos - ¿estás intentando ayudarme?

Se encogió de hombros, indiferente, y el extremo de sus alas hicieron un movimiento casi imperceptible.

- Mira, lo único que quiero es que te vayas por ese túnel y me dejes en paz de una buena vez ¿entendido? Bastante tengo ya con jugarme el cuello por mi cuenta y riesgo para que ahora encima tenga que estar cargando contigo hasta el fin de mi existencia.

No me decía toda la verdad, lo sabía, pero claro, tenía que creerle a medias por varios factores importantes, a saber:

1º La última vez que lo había desobedecido (y la primera, creo recordar) acabé muerta en las vías del tren a manos de un demonio que se hacía pasar por ángel. Patético ¿verdad?

2º Él es mi enlace, he aparecido de forma inconsciente en su casa, y por lo tanto, de una forma u otra le necesito y me necesita, tal y como me especificó Ron (no pienses, no lo menciones, no llores) antes de enviarme de nuevo al mundo. Ah, como echaba de menos a Rahhel.

3º Si yo estuviera en su lugar, se me apareciera un fantasma y me nombrara su enlace sin ni siquiera pedirme permiso (bueno, yo no sabía que él iba a ser mi extensión en el mundo ¿no podría haber otra persona menos ególatra, Dios? (si existes, claro)) evidentemente haría lo que fuera por deshacerme de él, aunque tuviera que utilizar métodos poco ortodoxos, anda que no. Y más si se trataba de alguien como Malfoy, os lo aseguro.

Dicho de otro modo, tendría que cooperar sí o sí.

- Lo único que supe, excluyendo su nombre, es que venía de parte de Dumbledore - me observó un segundo, el tiempo suficiente que necesitaba para alzar ambas cejas mostrando su incredulidad - ¡No me mires de ese modo! ¡Parecía simpático!

- Si es que cada día es más fácil engañar a los humanos - refunfuñaba por lo bajo, haciendo oídos sordos a mis comentarios despectivos sobre los demonios - Venga, ahora exprime tu cerebro de sabelotodo empedernida y desembucha todo lo que sepas, y no te dejes ningún detalle, tal vez nos pueda ser útil.

Le expliqué con pelos y señales mi encuentro con Goyle, mientras escuchaba atentamente y se acariciaba la barbilla, pensativo y con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Volvíamos una y otra vez al principio, de vez en cuando me instaba a continuar, y otras me silenciaba para hacerme alguna que otra pregunta. Nos llevamos así un par de horas, hasta que yo finalmente estallé.

- Esto es ridículo, Malfoy - le corté, hastiada - ¿No sería más simple dar con ese demonio y obligarlo a decir todo lo que sepa? Total un diablillo más o menos en el mundo no creo que vaya a desmantelar el ejército de Voldemort.

De repente el rubio se tensó en el sofá, aunque recobró la compostura en pocos segundos.

- No podemos contar con Goyle.

¡Ja! Y yo me lo creía.

- Vamos hombre, no me salgas con que tienes a estas alturas problemas de ética y moral - rezongué dándole un codazo en el costado, y él negó con la cabeza, pesaroso.

- Goyle está muerto. Yo mismo lo maté con mi espada.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté, totalmente desconcertada - Pero… no entiendo ¿por qué?

Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en mí, acechantes, fríos y calculadores. Vi que sus puños se cerraban apoyados en sus rodillas, y que la mandíbula se tensaba, haciendo rechinar los dientes.

- Porque él acabó contigo, por eso.

Silencio.

Le creí.

Bien, llegado a este punto, sobra decir lo sumamente impresionada, conmocionada e híper ventilada que estaba ¿verdad? Ni siquiera fui capaz de percatarme que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos desorbitados, y que apenas podía creer hasta qué punto ignoraba yo que aquel demonio con pintas de casanova tenía, (aparte de un narcisismo extremo hacia su persona) muy en el fondo su pequeño y tiernito corazón.

- Hermione yo… - alcé mi mano y la posé en sus labios, acallándolo. No, no quería saber nada; no ahora, en este instante que todo me parecía perfecto, y en el que solo un leve vestigio de mi conciencia me dejaba sobre aviso que aún estaba enamorad de Ron, que yo era un espíritu, que él era de los malos y que no podía estar atraída por semejante sujeto sobrenatural.

Noté que besaba las yemas de mis dedos. Lo hacía cariñosamente, casi una caricia tenuemente imperceptible. Me tomó por la muñeca (supongo que pensaba que iba a escaparme de allí, pero esta vez iba muy desencaminado), e introdujo mi dedo índice en su boca entreabierta. Lo lamió, una y otra y otra vez, deleitándose con mis reacciones, y sobretodo observando, con aquellos hermosos ojos grises, lo que mi alma le decía.

Me besaba la palma de la mano, mi muñeca, el antebrazo. Subió hasta el cuello, me mordió, lamió y era tan dulce y amargo a la vez, que no podría describir exactamente con palabras certeras. Su mano se abría amino por mi cintura, dibujando pequeñas figuras en mi cadera, como siempre, jugando con la camisa y erizando cada vello de mi piel.

- Draco…- murmuré, pero nadie respondió.

Sentía mi respiración acelerada, el pulso corriendo desbocado y mi pecho exhalando su aroma para que se grabara a fuego en mi memoria. Incliné mi cabeza, en busca de su boca. Entonces Draco se separó de mí, y el brillo nuevo en los ojos antes perceptibles se apagó de repente, cubriéndolos de tristeza y oscuridad.

Se incorporó del sofá, y se quitó la camisa, dejando a la vista el tatuaje de su antebrazo.

- Me voy a la ducha. - fui a abrir la boca para quejarme, pero antes de introducirse en el baño y escudarse en la puerta, juro que lo escuché murmurar - Bienvenida, Hermione.

Y ahí me dejó, sola y atolondrada.

Una vez leí que el orgullo te hace perder batallas, y este diablillo no era la excepción.

Anda que no.

*************************************************************************

**Cortito, pero no tenía más remedio, ya después pasaré a la acción.**

**Contestaré los rewiews en el próximo capítulo ¿si? Ahora mismo no puedo.**

**Se acepta de todo menos virus.**

**Shashira**


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Medianoche: Capítulo 9**_

Malfoy no salió del baño en toda la noche, y yo estuve deambulando por la casa hasta que finalmente cerré los ojos y me dormí tendida en el sofá.

Ahora vosotros preguntaréis ¿cómo mierda puede dar una cabezadita un fantasma? Bien, recordemos que no soy cien por cien un Casper bobalicón; aún tengo una mitad humana, y esa parte de humanidad a veces se apoderaría de mí, y tendría que descansar para que mi cuerpo pudiera continuar. Porque claro, esa era la única causa por la que yo había regresado del mundo de los muertos: Investigar. Pero la verdad es que todo era demasiado enrevesado, por no decir que rayaba en lo absurdo ¿desde cuando yo era tan importante para el mundo demoníaco?¿por qué ese interés repentino en acabar con mi vida o protegerme a toda costa? Además tampoco contaba con lo averiguado por Malfoy en mi breve "ausencia" ¿y si ocultaba algo que yo debía saber?

Y luego estaba lo que había ocurrido ¿por qué me había acariciado? Sus manos, sus besos, la piel suave y pálida de su cuello y sus brazos… todo en él era adictivo, de hecho _demasiado _adictivo ¿qué me ocurría cada vez que estaba con Malfoy, porqué mis hormonas se descontrolaban? Yo amaba a Ron, amo a Rahhel, sin embargo este maldito demonio me tiene desconcertada ¿qué es entonces? ¿un amante? ¿mi "amigo con derecho a roce"?

- Granger, tenemos que hablar - di un respingo y me senté en el sofá en un solo movimiento. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado salir.

Parpadeé varias veces, frotándome los ojos con insistencia -aún era de noche, lo comprobé observando el ventanal- y la imagen que tuve en esos instantes me hizo espabilarme de sopetón.

Malfoy estaba a mi lado, con una toalla en la cintura, el cuerpo aún mojado que dejaba suaves charcos sobre la moqueta y un móvil aferrado a su mano izquierda como si su vida dependiera de ello. El flequillo dejaba escapar gotas agua, que resbalaban suavemente por el puente de su nariz. El tatuaje de la serpiente parecía que palpitara en su antebrazo. Tragué saliva, conté hasta diez y puse cara de circunstancia, apartando de un manotazo todos aquellos pensamientos inapropiados.

- ¿Ahora me hablas? - enarqué una ceja, cruzándome de brazos e intentando no pararme detenidamente en su fisionomía - Creía que te habías atrincherado en el baño y no pensabas dirigirme la palabra.

Frunció el ceño y vi que aferraba el teléfono con fuerza, casi escuchaba los cables internos crujir y sufrir el asedio. Tomó asiento a mi lado y observé por el rabillo del ojo que respiraba acompasadamente, como si intentara conservar la calma.

- Antes de morir, Goyle no mencionó la identidad de su jefe, pero sí al esbirro de quién recibió la orden de matarte…

- ¿Podríamos obviar el tema? - pero mira que le gusta hurgar en la herida ajena, el muy idiota.

- …Su nombre es Bellatrix Lestrange - ignoró mi comentario y continuó con su perorata - Hice algunas llamadas, y vieron a tía Bella hace unas cuatro décadas - su mirada estaba perdida, sin enfocarme - Entonces trabajaba para Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? - intenté calibrar el alcance de su confesión, y entonces caí en la cuenta que había llamado a esa tal Bellatrix "tía", y que ese demonio para el que trabajaba se apellidaba "Malfoy" ¡Coño, pero qué era todo eso!. Me incorporé del sofá como si quemara, alejándome unos metros de él - ¿Esos demonios son tu familia?

Sus ojos grises me observaron, pude ver que el flequillo y el cabello despeinado y mojado no le quedaba mal, nada mal. Finalmente asintió, echándose hacia tras y colocando las manos en su nuca.

- La Ley de Compensación dice que cuando un demonio muere en batalla frente a un ángel, otro demonio nace en su lugar - ladeó la boca, en una mueca sardónica - Yo nací cuando un demonio murió, y los que me crearon fueron Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, una pareja bastante… peculiar.

- ¡¿Peculiar?! - alcé las manos, y comencé dar vueltas por el piso, como un gato enjaulado -Tu familia es peculiar cuando tienes un hermano que vive por y para la videoconsola, o cuando tu madre se vuelve loca con una tarjeta de crédito y si tu padre convierte tu casa en una base militar. Pero Malfoy, tus padres no tienen nada de "peculiares" ¡son el enemigo! Además ¿qué mierda es eso de "tía Bella"?

- Bellatrix Lestrange es la melliza de Narcissa, lo que equivale en tu mundo a ser mi tía - abrí la boca para responder un improperio, pero supongo que el diablillo no estaba de buenas, porque en dos milésimas de segundo estaba a mi lado, sujetándome del brazo y con sus ojos grises mirándome con fiereza, un despunte rojo fuego los hacía temibles - Mira, cuando naces necesitas que alguien te cuide, explique y entrene para salvar tu pellejo el máximo tiempo posible antes de caer de culo ante una batalla sobrenatural. Narcissa y Lucius me criaron los cincuenta primeros años de mi vida -y no, no lo recuerdo pero lo sé por los libros de nacimiento-, hasta que pude valerme por mí mismo. No los he vuelto a ver desde entonces, y créeme cuando te digo que tengo más años de los que tu mente es capaz de visualizar. No me une nada a ellos ¿entendido?

- ¿Y con eso qué me estás insinuando? - pregunté con desconfianza - ¿Pretendes ayudarme aún sabiendo que puede que tus padres estén detrás de esto?

- Oye, serán mis procreadores, pero mi vida es lo primero - se rascó la sien, arrugando en puente de la nariz - Yo no pienso morir por nadie, Granger, ni siquiera por los demonios que fornicaron para que yo viniera al mundo.

- Egoísta - murmuré, sobrecogida por su sinceridad. Sonrió ampliamente y entonces deshizo su mano de mi brazo y la acercó a mi rostro, dejando surcos de agua por mi mejilla.

- Soy así, Hermione, y no reo que pueda cambiar - suspiró y se apartó de mi lado para irse hacia el ventanal. Las luces de la ciudad le daban reflejos mortecinos a sus cabellos rubios, aún húmedos - El caso es que Lucius es peligroso… de hecho es el Señor de las Plagas.

- ¿Y? - le urgí, posicionándome a su lado para admirar su rostro de perfil, recortado entre las sombras - No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

- ¿Conoces el Ébola, La peste Negra, el SIDA? - abrí los ojos espantada, asintiendo con gravedad - Son las enfermedades que Lucius creó como "regalito" para la humanidad - lo miré enojada, por lo simple que lo exponía a pesar de su gravedad. De verdad que esa frialdad en el presumido de Malfoy era increíble - ¡No me mires con esa cara, Granger, solo me crea dolor de cabeza!

Las Plagas que han azotado a los humanos por siglos y siglos fueron causadas por un demonio ¿sabrían estos los ángeles? Y lo peor de todo ¿a qué coño nos estábamos enfrentando? Entonces algo pasó por mi mente, un destello de inteligencia que casi me tumba de espaldas, así de claro lo tenía ¿cómo se nos pudo pasar por alto? Sujeté a Malfoy por los hombros, encarándole e ignorando olímpicamente su cara de asco.

- ¡Lucius puede haber creado la Plaga que está matando lentamente a los ángeles! - el demonio arquea una ceja, escéptico - Piénsalo un momento, ¿y si Ron descubrió algo y le entorpecía? ¿y si el único modo de hacerlo a un lado era matándolo a él y a mí, que era su prometida? Tal vez pensaran que yo sabia algo y…

- Vale, vale, creo que estás sobrecalentando tu cerebrito de sabihonda, Granger - observa mis brazos y se deshace del agarre con lentitud, exhalando aire. Luego va a la mesilla del salón, enciende un cigarro y vuelve junto a mí. Aún puedo aspirar ese aroma embriagante a menta y tabaco en él - Si Lucius fue capaz de crear el resto de las enfermedades, puede crear esta, sí, pero son conjeturas. No tenemos nada claro aún.

- ¡Vamos, Malfoy, no me jodas ahora! - le espeté, dándole unos golpecitos en su cabeza - Tiene que haber algo más que serrín ahí dentro.

- Ah sí, una fantasma idiota que me da una jaqueca increíble - me responde, girándose hacia el gran ventanal, con Londres a nuestros pies. Ladeó la cabeza, pensativo, una mano en su mentón, la otra en la boca para exhalar de nuevo de su pitillo, dejando sus ojos grises entrecerrados - La verdad es que puede ser una opción, sí.

Fruncí el ceño, al notar ese tonillo de admiración en su voz que casi me hace vomitar, Le doy un empujón, y me mira, furioso, pero no dice nada.

- ¡No te sientas orgulloso, eliminar de esa forma a vuestros enemigos, es jugar muy sucio! - Malfoy se encoge de hombros, esta vez sonriendo ¿pero cómo puede ser capaz de alegrarse de algo tan rastrero? Ah, mierda, olvidé que estaba en tratos con un demonio egocentrista y presumido con pintas de playboy.

- "El fin justifica los medios" dijo una vez Maquiavelo. Todo vale si con ello no ganas una batalla, sino la Guerra.

- Pero mira que eres sádico - le regaño, sin comprender aún como alguien tan atractivo y que me atrae tanto puede albergar tanta frialdad dentro de él.

- Ni te lo imaginas - agrega, totalmente complacido por el cumplido prodigado. Joder, pero mira que es rarito - Pero hay algo que no cuadra en tu teoría: Si Lucius pretende exterminar a los ángeles y, quién sabe, la humanidad ¿qué coño pintas tú en todo esto? ¿Y al señor al que sirvo, porqué quería mantenerte con vida a ti, una vulgar humana que ni es influyente en el mundo?

- ¡Y a mí qué me cuentas, vosotros los demonios sois los seres retorcidos! - grité, abrumada por sus pesquisas - ¡Por favor si os matáis unos a otros, Malfoy, y sólo por diversión!

- Ahora hacer suposiciones a estas alturas es arriesgar la vida a ciegas, y si tú ya tiraste la tuya a la basura yo no pienso hacer lo mismo con la mía - me quedé paralizada y al borde de las lágrimas por la alusión. Malfoy ni siquiera hizo ademán de consolarme o pedirme disculpas.

Vale, sé que es estúpido, pero realmente yo tenía ganas de vivir, aún debía hacer muchas cosas en la vida, como viajar, comer sushi o disfrazarme en los carnavales de Venecia, una ciudad que siempre he amado. No es fácil saber que estás muerta y que no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo. Es como si supieras que vas a suspender un examen y por mucho que estudies y pases noches en vela vas a seguir reprobando ¿a qué te da rabia? Pues ahora súmale a un descerebrado con pintas de Dios griego y ahí tienes mi desdicha.

- Lo primero que tenemos que averiguar es si Bellatrix está realmente metida en el asunto hasta el cuello, si su jefe es Lucius, y también hay que ver si Narcissa les acompaña - agrega, después de pasar al menos media hora en silencio, sumido en sus cavilaciones demoníacas.

- Bien listillo ¿y cómo piensas hacer todo eso? - Malfoy se despereza, dejando apenas a la imaginación los retazos de su cuerpo. Uff, lo odio, pero hay de admitir lo requetebién que está ¿eh? Una cosa no quita la otra.

- Le preguntaremos otra vez a Krum - noto que su mano sube hacia mi nuca y me acaricia el pelo. Fuera poco a poco está amaneciendo - Ahora tenemos un nombre, mejor dicho varios. Y con eso debe bastarle.

- ¿Qué le darás a cambio? - ronroneo, olvidando por completo el puñal venenoso que me clavó apenas minutos atrás.

- No lo sé, pero habrá que arriesgarse.

Claro, pensé, yo lo hice y mira como acabé.

******

Tuvimos que esperar hasta la medianoche para reservar un vuelo hasta Jerez con destino Cádiz, ya que descubrí con tristeza que mi cuerpo se volvía tangible desde las doce de la noche hasta mediodía.

No molaba nada ser un fantasma, para qué os voy a mentir. Lo único que hacía era volar alrededor de Malfoy, y éste a su vez me ignoraba mientras cambiaba de canal la televisión una y otra vez. De vez en cuando bufaba despectivo, y otra gruñía exageradamente por mi presencia.

- ¡No puedo darte conversación las veinticuatro horas del día, eres un estorbo! - me gritó furioso, con sus ojos teñidos de un rojo sangre cuando le insté a que me hiciera un mínimo de caso, ya que me estaba aburriendo como una ostra ahí metida.

Después de estar siete horas sentado si hacer nada hizo las maletas, salió y me compró ropa - ni siquiera le había dicho mi talla, pero dio en el clavo - y sólo dejamos el apartamento hortera cuando me volví medianamente humana y visible a la vista.

- Acortaremos camino por el parque, así podremos coger un taxi sin esperar cola para que nos lleve hasta el aeropuerto - caminaba con rapidez, y yo iba tras él dando pequeños saltitos, intentando alcanzarle.

- No entiendo porqué debemos tener tratos con Krum - comenté con cierta aprensión, recordando que la última vez que lo vi casi me fulmina, literalmente, de un solo vistazo - Nosotros podemos dar con tu familia y con Lestrange por nuestra cuenta.

- Víktor tiene medios que nosotros desconocemos ¿si podemos resolverlo fácilmente porqué no hacerlo y ya? Además así no dejamos tantas pistas.

- ¿Pistas? - le interrogo, percatándome al instante lo bien que le queda ese abrigo negro hasta los tobillos y esa camisa azul oscuro.

- Si Lucius se entera de que yo ando tras sus pasos, vamos a acabar en la tumba.

- ¡Ja! Serás tú, porque yo estoy muerta - observé que no hacía ademán de sonreír, sino que mostraba cierta indiferencia que hacia que hirviera mi sangre como una olla a punto de explotar - Yo creo que no te tomas en serio mi muerte - sus ojos grises me miraban furtivamente, con un deje de desprecio - ¡Oye no te pido que sueltes unas lagrimitas por mí, pero al menos podrías darme el pésame!

- Aquí hay alguien.

Malfoy se detuvo y sin poder evitarlo choqué contra su espalda. Ah, tiene razón, alguien nos observa pero ¿quién? Miro a un lado y a otro, deteniéndome en cada escondite entre los árboles, cada sombra sospechosa, pero yo no veo nada, y evidentemente, si yo no la veo Malfoy tampoco. No hay nadie alrededor, y eso me hace deducir que es un ser sobrenatural, pero claro, la pregunta más importante es ¿ángel o demonio?

- Aquí hay alguien - repite Malfoy, y entonces me mira - Escóndete ¡ya!

Me interné detrás de unos matorrales, pero la verdad es que no lo entiendo ¿para qué ocultarme si estoy muerta? No pueden hacerme nada ¿o sí? Intento agudizar mi oído fantasmagórico, pero lo único que consigo percibir es el sonido del viento, coches, frenazos, murmullos en la lejanía y grillos cantarines. Nada, ni rastro del enemigo.

- Hola, Draco, creo que me andas buscando ¿no? - se escuchaba una voz femenina que hizo que me sobresalte, y entonces apareció una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello negro y los ojos más crueles que jamás he visto en toda mi corta existencia - Bien, pues aquí estoy.

Su capa negra ondeaba al viento, y su vestido en el mismo tono dejaba a la vista un considerado escote. La observé de arriba abajo y llegué a la conclusión de que es hermosa, pero inexplicablemente repele a las personas a su alrededor. Tenía un aura fría, despiadada, de esas que te hace temer no sólo por tu vida, sino por lo que será capaz de hacerte antes de morir.

- Las noticias vuelan, tía Bella.

Anda, pues mira qué bien. Al menos no tendré que verle el careto otra vez a Krum, porque ése sí que me daba yuyu de verdad, a pesar de que Malfoy me ha explicado una y otra vez que aunque Bella parezca débil, sabe más que todos los demonios de case inferior juntos. Pues ahora lo confirmo, anda que no.

- Sí, y más cuando descubres que uno de tus esbirros te ha delatado frente a tu enemigo, y que este no es otro que mi querido sobrino - dio unos pasos hacia Malfoy, con una sonrisa escalofriante, digna de Jack el Destripador. Joder, pues creo que de esta no salimos, fijo vamos - Ahora que has llegado hasta aquí, dime ¿por qué te arriesgas tanto? O mejor dicho… - ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello negro caiga hacia el lado derecho - ¿Por quién lo haces, Draco?

Entonces con un movimiento rápido Bellatrix Lestrange atacó a Malfoy, pero éste logra evitar la estocada a duras penas. Intenté gritar, pero la risa siniestra de Lestrange hizo que me quedara estática entre los matorrales, oculta como estaba.

- No puedes vencerme - lo dijo segura de sí misma, e hizo girar la espada entre sus manos, inteligente y resuelta, casi con orgullo - Ahora dime quién es tu señor, Draco, y haré que no sufras. Todo será rápido, te lo prometo.

- Nunca confíes en tu enemigo, tía Bella, eso fue lo primero que me enseñó Lucius cuando nací - respondió Malfoy, pero vi que retrocedía, a pesar de su osadía. Lestrange entornó los ojos, suspicaz - Además ¿acaso no sabes que Goyle se atrevió a matar a una humana de mi propiedad? Estoy aquí por eso - la espada de Malfoy brillaba entre sus manos, y entonces me di cuenta de que es la espada angélica de Ron ¡maldito ladrón, si sale vivo de ésta lo mataré yo con mis propias manos! - Pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué hace un demonio superior como Bellatrix Lestrange ocupándose de peleas demoníacas entre subordinados por un simple asunto de propiedad?

Espero que esa "propiedad" no sea yo, porque entonces literalmente ha cavado su tumba el idiota engreído. Veo que Bellatrix vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez no se le ve tan enigmático, sino todo lo contrario, crispada y nerviosa, como si algo no estuviera saliendo como ella había planeado.

- Hermione Granger era una humana, excepcional, sí, pero débil y simple como todos los de su raza - entorna los ojos, haciendo girar de nuevo su espada demoníaca - Había muchos intereses puestos en ella, Draco, y tú debías saberlo. Juntarte con ella fue una sentencia de muerte - se acerca un poco más, y observo que Malfoy está desconcertado - ¡Debías saberlo! - grita, espantando bandadas de pájaros que dormitaban en los árboles del parque - Algunos querían matarla, como en mi caso, y otros mantenerla con vida… tal vez como el tuyo y el de tu señor.

Malfoy entonces se echa el pelo hacia atrás, despejando sus ojos grises bajo los rayos de luna ¿cómo mierda es capaz de sonreír ten ésta situación? Mira el reloj de su muñeca, y suspira, entre irritado y divertido.

- Tengo una vuelo que coger Bella, y no quiero llegar tarde al aeropuerto - empuñó la espada de Ron, en clara muestra de ataque - Haz lo que hayas venido a hacer y acabemos de una vez, no tengo todo el día.

- Tan arrogante como tu padre - murmura por última vez la mujer, antes de enzarzarse en una pelea de titanes con Malfoy, en la que ahora, por obra y gracia de una muerte precipitada puedo observar libremente.

Ah sí ¡los veo! Pero la verdad es que siguen siendo demasiado rápidos para poder percatarme al detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. Entonces algo me viene a la cabeza y me oprime el corazón ¿y si Malfoy muere? ¿Quién me ayudará entonces a volver junto a Ron? Lo veo pelear, y recuerdo que él está metido hasta las cejas en problemas por mi culpa, por aquel día tan lejano en la discoteca que lo avasallé a preguntas que apenas me supo contestar. Le arruiné la vida, y fue todo por mi egoísmo; él estaba muy tranquilo allí, ligando con esa chica que ya apenas recuerdo cuando yo lo amenacé con la espada de Ron.

No puedo dejar que Draco muera, y mucho menos por mi culpa.

No hay que ser un genio para saber que Malfoy está perdiendo claramente contra Bellatrix. Se defiende, lucha, masculla y tiene algún que otro rasguño, pero definitivamente salta a la vista que le queda poco tiempo para que cometa un error, porque se está poniendo nervioso, y cuando eso sucede fallas, y si fallas te mueres, así de claro.

Pero ahora soy un fantasma de cuerpo tangible, se supone que estoy muerta y no puedo hacer nada por… eh, un momento ¡eso es! Bellatrix cree que estoy muerta ¿y si me viera aparecer de la nada, invitándola a tomar el té? ¡Ni siquiera sabe que existo! Están tan inmersos en su pelea que no ha reparado en mi presencia. Yo soy como una farola o un coche aparcado en la acera, un simple objeto del escenario… aunque visto de ese modo, no sé si enorgullecerme.

Intento acercarme a los combatientes, justo en el momento en que Malfoy esquiva la espada de Lestrange cerca de su costado. Vale, tengo que esperar el momento justo, y no tarda, pues en un descuido Bellatrix resbala e intenta mantener el equilibrio con grandes esfuerzos, es en ese momento que me acerco a ella y me pongo a su lado. Malfoy casi se cae de espaldas, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par espantados; Bellatrix me mira, incrédula, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Hola ¿quieres un té? - le pregunté con amabilidad fingida, y ella estaba tan atenta a mis movimientos que hasta que Malfoy no le clavó la espada en el corazón, no se dio cuenta de que había perdido la batalla.

Un charco de sangre comienza a formarse a nuestros pies, y en él agoniza Bellatrix Lestrange, con su cuerpo inerte, borboteando sangre de forma siniestra.

- No podéis evitarlo… es una profecía - balbucea, pero yo apenas la escucho. Malfoy me sujeta por la cintura, acercándome a él para así aspirar su olor a menta. Observo de nuevo a Lestrange en el suelo, con el último aliento de su vida en los labios - Está… profetizado.

Y muere.

La verdad es que no sé exactamente cómo describirlo con palabras. Un demonio es un ser superior, al que muchos doraban como a un dios, al que los humanos tememos por encima de todas las cosas ¿por qué, entonces me siento tan triste? Supongo que es uno de los efectos secundarios de estar tan muerta como yo.

Malfoy entonces parece reaccionar y se acuclilla frente al cuerpo, extrayendo la espada de entre sus manos. La limpia con delicadeza y luego la guarda en su funda para colgársela a la espalda, donde ahora descansa de nuevo la de Ron. Sus ojos grises no se apartan ni por un segundo del cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange, tumbado sobre la gravilla del parque desierto.

- ¿Has escuchado lo que ha dicho? - Me pregunta por fin, con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, sus palabras exactas fueron que tú eras un arrogante y yo una humana excepcional ¿no es maravilloso que por fin un demonio se de cuenta de la verdad?

- Ha hablado de una profecía - pasó por alto mi comentario, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que tenía razón, dijo algo de que estaba profetizado y bla bla bla, pero sinceramente estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera le hice mucho caso.

- Pero eso es una mentira - aduje, rodando los ojos y soltando mi sermón de sabelotodo eterna - Mira, a muchos demonios se le atribuyen en los tratados de demonología poderes adivinatorios, pero Ron me dijo más de una vez que todo eran bulos que vosotros queréis hacer llegar a los ángeles para que os teman - Malfoy ni siquiera se siente aludido - ¿acaso me equivoco?

- Solo existe un demonio capaz de ver el futuro - comenta Malfoy, y no puedo evitar que un escalofrío se deslice por mi piel, erizándome el vello de la nuca - El jefe de Bellatrix acudió a él en busca de una profecía… fue él quién la tuvo que hacer, seguro, y a eso se refería Lestrange.

- Vale, señor Engreído ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer? - me cruzo de brazos, esperando una respuesta que tarda años en llegar - Por lo que se ve, está claro que tu tía trabajaba para tu padre ¿no?

Se me hace raro hablar así de la familia de Malfoy y está claro que a él también, porque frunció el ceño de inmediato cuando mencioné a su padre. Se incorpora rápidamente, y se va con paso decidido hacia una cabina de teléfono cercana al parque. Palpa entre sus bolsillo, pero no encuentra lo que busca. Finalmente marca un número de teléfono y al otro lado alguien con una voz que resurge cada noche en mis pesadillas responde.

- ¿Si?

- Hola, Krum - me hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada, así que obedecí como un corderillo manso - Lo siento, pero me va a ser imposible asistir a nuestra cita de mañana. Me ha surgido un cierto… contratiempo.

- Vaya, así que finalmente Bellatrix ha muerto en combate - escuché por el auricular su risa fría, desprovista de compasión - Tú no sabes dónde te estás metiendo por un simple asunto de propiedad.

- ¡Yo no soy de nadie! - alegué, presa de la ira, y entonces me doy cuenta de que ya le he dicho a Krum que, al menos sino estoy viva, estoy aquí en forma de fantasma. Uff, la que me espera cuando Malfoy termine de hablar, anda que no. Se hace un silencio sepulcral, en el que ninguno de los dos demonio quiere soltar prendar de lo que se cuece allí. Finalmente, es Víktor Krum el que habla.

- Intento averiguar hasta qué punto estás loco, Draco - se escucha de nuevo su risa de lobo prosigue - Me mandaron matar a la chica ¿cómo sabes que no me hicieron el mismo encargo respecto a ti?

- Mira, tengo información y aunque no te la pueda dar ahora, pronto tendré suficiente y te diré todo lo que quieras saber - no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ante ese comentario ¿pero es que no respeta ni a su jefe?

- Entiendo - suelta Krum desde el otro lado, y parece reflexionar - Bien, te daré una tregua, pero si me traicionas, Draco… no habrá lugar en la tierra donde te puedas esconder ¿te queda claro?

- Cristalino - y entonces Krum cuelga el teléfono, y Malfoy también. Echamos a andar por la calle, y se me hace raro que ni siquiera me haya insultado por haberme entrometido en sus asuntos. Trago saliva, la verdad es que me siento un poco culpable, pero no puedo evitar destilar cierta rabia, ya que le había salvado la vida y ni siquiera era capaz de agradecérmelo el muy imbécil.

Iba a replicar cuando entonces se detiene, hago lo mismo junto a él y me mira, con esos ojos grises que me hipnotizan.

- Cuando Bellatrix me tenía acorralado, pensé en ti.

Vale, ¿os podéis imaginar cómo me derretí ante aquella afirmación? Era un helado de chocolate expuesto al sol. Me quedé muda de asombro, y entonces Malfoy me cogió la mano y me la besó, como los príncipes en los cuentos de hadas a las princesas.

- Me estoy ablandando con el paso de los años - musita, y entonces echa a andar, enlazando su mano a la mía, como si fuéramos una pareja como otra cualquiera que pasea por la noche por las calles de Londres. Lo miro de reojo, y veo que sonríe, aunque no sé exactamente de qué; si tuviera corazón, estaría bombeando a mil por hora fijo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto para romper el silencio, la verdad es que estoy cómoda, pero a la vez incómoda. Malfoy a mi lado se encoge de hombros.

- Le haremos una visita al vidente.

- ¿Vive muy lejos de aquí? - Sonríe ampliamente, y me besa el cabello con dulzura ¿pero qué le ocurre ahora? ¿lo veis como éste demonio es bipolar?

- Su nombre es Theodore Nott, y vive en Shangai.

Perfecto, pienso para mí, más aviones…

*********************************************************************

**Contestaré a loa rewiews en el siguiente capítulo, es que no lo pude subir antes, lo siento. El viernes estará el siguiente de Vampire Knight ¿si?**

**Se aceptan de todo menos virus.**

**Besos.**

**Shashira.**

PD: Creo que me equivoqué en algunos tiempos verbales, mil perdones si es así.


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada disculparme por la tardanza ¡soy un desastre! Pero subí capítulos de mis otros fics, entre ellos uno de los antiguos, otro nuevo y no sé de cuál más, pero en fin, ahí estás ^^.**

**Ahora sí, respondo los reviews que no pude responder por falta de tiempo en los capítulos anteriores.**

**Reviews Capítulo 8**

**Eli Granger Malfoy: Sí, Hermione es bastante tonta la pobre, pero qué le vamos a hacer, si nos encontráramos en ésa situación habría que vernos ¿cierto? No todo lo que reluce es oro, se dice, y en algunas ocasiones lleva toda la razón del mundo. Besitos ¿y como es que no te veo conectada últimamente? Ya me lo explicarás cuando te vea.**

**Karix7: ¡Karen! Tú sabes que te adoro, así que aquí tienes otro capítulo con todo mi amorcito del mundo para que sigas enganchándote más a tu droga que se llama Malfoy jiji. Te quiero mucho amiga, de verdad.**

**Zareth Malfoy: Intentaré hacerlos más largos, pero este fic está dando sus últimas bocanadas aunque no te lo creas, le quedan como cuatro capítulos, así que de todos modos supongo que el resto serán más explicativos e interesantes. Besitos y gracias.**

**Señora Malfoy: Mmmmm creo que todas andamos en deseo por ese diablillo entrometido jajá jajá no te sulfures, mujer, que ya verás que todo se va aclarando cuanto más avancemos ¿si? Besitos.**

**Pixo: Bien, tú creo que me vas a matar, porque si has leído el libro te darás cuenta de que estoy cambiando bastante la versi´´on (sobretodo ahora, que se acerca cada vez más el final) yo no lo quiero hacer tan enrevesado como Gallego, así que nada, espero que te guste. Sí, efectivamente tengo una hija, el dia 25 de este mes cumple dos añitos y se llama (obvio) Laura jajá jajá ¿por quién será?.**

**LizziTTA: Yo con tu nick siempre me equivoco, mil perdones ^^. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo esta historia, aunque te defraude, pero deseo con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo ¡besitos!**

**Alexandra: Un demonio puede tener ciertos sentimientos, pero hasta un punto, al menos, eso es lo que quiero dar a entender, y ahí está el juego de la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo y te guste ¡Gracias por todo!**

**Chiqui33: No te preocupes, todas las que escribimos o leemos fics de Draco Malfoy acabamos o bien matándolo o bien híper ventilando considerablemente por ese rubito empedernido jajá jajá. Besos.**

**Maria: Es que Draco es muy demoniaco, a su manera, y muy angelito… aunque también a su manera ^^. No te preocupes si llevas capítulos de retraso, porque yo me retrasé con el fic, así que ahora estamos en paz ¿no crees? Jiji Besitos.**

**Sealiah: esto me pasa por responder reviews a deshoras, que ya tus preguntas están contestadas ajajá. Lo siento, ¡pero no desesperes! Un beso.**

**Luna- Maga: Créeme ¡TODAS AMARIAMOS SER BESADAS POR DRACO MALFOY! Jajajaja creo que con eso cumpliría todas mis expectativas, de verdad. Un beso, y espero que tengas suerte en los exámenes, que leí en un review de otro de mis fics -¿El Arco quizás?- que andas estudiando fuerte. ¡Ánimo!**

**Y ahora nada más, ya responderé los del capítulo nueve en el siguiente.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes paridos artificialmente por Rowling, yo solo me divierto un ratos con ellos. Esta historia está adaptada del libro de Laura Gallego "Dos Velas para el Diablo", por si alguien tiene dudas.**

**¡A leer!**

_**Medianoche: Capítulo 10**_

_Shangai es la urbe más grande de toda China y tiene un total de diecinueve millones de habitantes, convirtiéndose en una de las ciudades más pobladas de todo el mundo. Al dar con el mar, tiene mucho movimiento marítimo, pero sobretodo es por excelencia la capital económica del país, controlada por…_

- A ver cuando te das cuenta de que Google no tiene toda la información necesaria para conocer a fondo Shangai, Granger. Tienes que haber estado ahí, y las referencias bibliográficas sólo te pueden mostrar un cinco por ciento de toda su magnitud.

Malfoy estaba más insoportable que nunca y eso ya era mucho decir. Desde que habíamos llegado al apartamento no hacía otra cosa que hablar por teléfono en diferentes idiomas, buscar en una base de datos e ir de aquí para allá guardando todas sus pertenencias en una enorme maleta de viaje.

- Para tu información, señor Engreído, las autoridades británicas aconsejan que antes de visitar un país conozcas algo de su cultura, de esa forma será más fácil tu integración dentro de sus costumbres.

- Mira, sabelotodo, he vivido al menos cinco mil años - sonrió de forma arrogante, de medio lado, como siempre que iba a sacarme de quicio - así que sé del tema mucho más que tú. Además te recuerdo que estás muerta ¿cómo coño piensas integrarte, dándoles un susto?¿con una sesión extra de ouija?

Me crucé de brazos, molesta por esas ínfulas que se daba ahora de diablillo inteligente.

- Presumido - murmuré, cerrando el ordenador de un manotazo.

- Siempre - respondió él, metiendo una camisa en tonos verdosos en la maleta.

Qué rara es nuestra forma de relacionarnos, pensé, observando cómo trajinaba en busca de sus enseres personales en el baño. Por una parte -y había que admitir que ésta al menos ocupaba un noventa por ciento del día- era un ser arrogante, cruel, despiadado, egoísta, ególatra, narcisista y consentido. Un niño mimado acostumbrado a tener lo que deseara cuando deseara. Si se tratara de un ser humano normal -ya sabéis, sin alas, inmortalidad y ausencia de necesidades que no fueran sexuales- yo lo definiría con la palabra snob.

Sin embargo, el diez por ciento restante -una nimiedad que duraba, escasamente y para mi desgracia, solo unas cuantas horas- parecía alguien que tuviese alma, como si en cuestión de segundos ascendiera un nivel y se diera cuenta de que no actuaba bien. Entonces todo eran caricias, frases que me desconcertaban y manos enlazadas ¿no es de locos?

- ¿Crees que ese Theodore Nott estará dispuesto a ayudarnos? - pregunté, mientras me desperezaba como una gata aún sentada en la mesa del ordenador. Malfoy me echó una mirada significativa, encogiéndose de hombros dos segundos más tarde.

- Theo es un demonio, así que no lo hará por amor al arte, eso lo tengo claro - cerró la cremallera de la maleta y la colocó a un lado de la cama - Tendremos que negociar con él al igual que lo hicimos anteriormente con Krum.

Tan sólo la mención de ese nombre me daba escalofríos. Recordé sus ojos oscuros como la noche taladrándome amenazadoramente, para después dejarme tirada en el suelo agonizando por su maldad. Realmente aterrador. No sabía nada acerca de la apariencia de Theodore Nott, pero podía conformarme si no me salía con ningún truquito diabólico similar al de Víktor Krum.

- ¿Qué sabes exactamente de Nott, Malfoy? - el rubito entrometido tomó asiento en la cama, tumbándose boca arriba con los pies colgando. Sino supiera que era imposible, juraría que estaba cansado.

- Hace siglos que no nos vemos - arrugó la nariz y el ceño, concentrándose en sus reflexiones - La última vez creo que fue hace seiscientos años en unos carnavales en Venecia.

Sin poder evitarlo salté como un resorte de mi asiento, soltando un grito de exclamación.

- ¿Has estado en Venecia? - Malfoy asintió, y me miró con esos ojos grises que parecía que leyesen mis pensamientos. Me acomodé a su lado, y pude percibir con nitidez ese aroma tan característico suyo a menta y tabaco.

- He viajado por todo el mundo, Granger - soltó un suspiro y palpando los bolsillos de sus pantalones sacó el paquete de cigarrillos - Viví allí unos cientos de años, pero me aburrí y me marché.

- ¿Cómo puedes aburrirte en un lugar como Venecia? - repliqué, como si la idea no me entrara en la cabeza. Alcé una de mis manos y comencé a contar con los dedos - Góndolas, San Marco, cultura, romanticismo, palacetes…

- Y agua - repuso Malfoy, con voz cansina mientras aspiraba de su pitillo - Agua y mierda por todos lados.

Me quedé en silencio, recordando la promesa que Ron me hizo en verano de llevarme algún día a Venecia para recorrerla de norte a sur. Joder, pero mira que ha cambiado mi vida en poco más de un mes. Hace nada estaba dispuesta a casarme, formar una familia y vivir junto a Rahhel el resto de mi vida; ahora Ron estaba muerto, yo misma estaba finiquitada y convertida en fantasma, a eso le sumamos el lío en el que ando metida , y tenemos una mezcla explosiva que evidentemente me había explotado en las manos.

- Draco.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando todo esto termine ¿iremos juntos a Venecia? - observé que apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero con parsimonia, y muy lentamente se incorporó, sin quitarme esos ojos grises hermosos de encima. Sus alas negras hicieron un movimiento extraño, aleteando un par de veces para desentumecerlas. Vale, me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle sugerido tal cosa.

- No hay un "nosotros", Hermione - fueron las cinco palabras más duras de toda mi vida - Si salgo vivo de ésta tú cruzarás el túnel e irás a otro mundo donde yo no tengo cabida. Estás aquí por una misión, por un asunto sin resolver, que es la muerte de tu prometido - una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro anguloso y arrastrando las palabras añadió - No debes quedarte conmigo.

Bueno, por una vez en su demoníaca vida había hablado con coherencia ¿pero tenía que ser precisamente ahora? Sabía que estaba muerta, que mi vida había sido truncada en el momento menos oportuno, y sin embargo, aunque en el fondo comprendía que no era culpa suya, mi impotencia y furia por no poder manejar el asunto fue descargada en su contra. Sí, era injusto, pero también lo fue que me asesinaran en esa estación. Intenté aparentar que aquellas palabras no me habían dañado en lo más profundo de mi alma, mostrar una indiferencia que rayaba en la teatralidad.

- Tienes razón.

Malfoy emitió un gruñido y fue entonces cuando el teléfono sonó por primera vez en toda la noche. Caminó hasta el escritorio y lo descolgó bruscamente.

- Hola, Snape - se volvió hacia el ventanal, dándome la espalda - Sí, Bellatrix habló de una profecía y voy a Shangai en busca de… - lo vi tensarse de inmediato, algo no iba bien - No es necesario… ¿qué? ¡Eso expondría todos nuestros planes! - apoyó una mano pálida en el cristal, y vi por el reflejo que estaba malhumorado - No me jodas Snape, yo trabajo solo. No es orgullo tan di… Bien, cinco minutos. Aquí lo espero.

Nada más colgar masculló entre dientes algo ininteligible y sus alas se extendieron, dejándome completamente extasiada por la extraña fuerza que poseían.

- ¿Y? - le pregunté, alzando las cejas - ¿Más misiones suicidas?

Se mesó el cabello rubio, alborotándolo en la coronilla con gesto de enfado y luego me miró. Sus dientes estaban apretados, y la mano apoyada en el cristal pareciera que iba a traspasarlo de un momento a otro.

- Tenemos visita - anunció - El Jefe viene hacia aquí.

Se metió en el baño e intentó peinarse adecuadamente, untándose algo en el pelo que prefería no clasificar. Me levanté de la cama y apoyándome en el marco de la puerta observé su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía una mueca de disgusto, las manos a ambos lados del lavabo y la mirada gris fija en su rostro reflejado, pero muy lejos de allí.

- Quiere acompañarnos a Shangai - pronunció la frase arrastrando las palabras, y supe que es pequeño inconveniente no encajaba ni al derecho ni al revés en su plan de acción. Yo no sabía quién era Snape, así que no sabía a qué venía tanto disgusto; total uno más o uno menos no iba a cambiar nada ¿verdad?

- ¿Cuál es el problema? - me encogí de hombros, intentando comprender lo que Malfoy veía y yo no - Si Snape viene, quizás Nott esté obligado a darnos más información de la que pensábamos.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada del espejo para encararme. Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, recargándose en el lavamanos.

- No es Snape quien va a venir, sino tu protector - parpadeé varias veces, intentando tragar aquella noticia tan inesperada. Fue como si el marco de la puerta me quemara, y sentí una rabia interna que no pude contener ¿ahora se dignaba a presentarse, después de mi asesinato?

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué?

- Algo no va bien - pasó un dedo por sus labios, reflexivo - Si no ha aparecido hasta ahora, es que los del otro bando han movido una ficha que no esperaba; la ficha ha tenido que cogerle por sorpresa, no ha sabido reaccionar y ahora nosotros…

- ¡Malfoy, deja de hablar en tecnicismos y escupe lo que tu cabeza retorcida opina de una buena vez, pero sin jeroglíficos! - exclamé, irritada. El diablillo me lanzó una mirada llena de cólera.

- ¿Abreviando? Estamos jodidos, Granger.

Y el timbre de la puerta sonó tres veces seguidas anunciando que nuestro querido invitado, jefe y protector había llegado. Di un respingo y me dirigí corriendo hacia el salón para acomodarme en el sofá. El timbre volvió a sonar y escuché los pasos lentos de Malfoy sobre el piso enmoquetado. Se paró frente a mí, alzando un dedo con impaciencia.

- No hables, no pienses y ante todo intenta no ser una molestia - siseó, con los dientes apretados - Si por tu culpa muero te quedarás siendo una fantasma toda tu puta vida, la cual creo recordar es eterna ¿entendiste?

- Lo he captado, no hacía falta ser tan explícito - musité.

Me dirigió una última mirada insolente y fue a abrir la puerta hacia el recibidor. Escuché el cerrojo, el click de la puerta al ceder y los pasos amortiguados por la esponjosa moqueta.

- ¡TÚ! - el rubito estaba gritando, vaya… eso sí que era nuevo.

- _Malfoy, chir neb lisbeth ugr_ - susurró a media voz el recién llegado; pero mira la manía que tienen los demonios en hablar en lenguas extrañas y desconocidas.

Me incorporé del sofá y fui hacia el hall a investigar. Total, igual daba esperar en un sitio que ir en su busca a otro ¿no? Carraspeé antes de llegar a ver a mi "protector", y vi una figura de hombre que reconocí perfectamente: Su cabello, sus ojos, la sonrisa en cuanto me vio. Pero algo era diferente, claro, las dos alas negras como chorros de luz que brillaban bajo la tenue bombilla de la lámpara del hall, más grandes y hermosas que incluso las del querido rubito de mis pesadillas.

Creí morir de nuevo.

- ¡HARRY!

- ¿Le conoces? - preguntó Malfoy, estupefacto y de malhumor.

****

- Nunca pensé que nos reencontráramos, más aún después de tu muerte y la de Ron. De todos modos me alegro de volver a verte, Hermione.

Harry Potter, mejor amigo del ángel Rahhel desde hace años y, para sorpresa de todos, demonio de nivel superior desconocido hasta ahora pero que me protegía en las sombras. Bien, supongo que pensáis exactamente lo mismo que yo ¿me perdí en alguna parte?.

Hasta donde yo sabía, Ron salvó a Harry de un accidente y desde entonces habían permanecido unidos, como hermanos. Cuando conocí a su novia, Ginny, no aprecié nada extraño en esa pareja, ¿y si la pelirroja no sabía nada de su verdadera identidad? O peor aún ¿y si ella también era un demonio? Me sentía tan lejana ahora mismo, y no solo del mundo y de los que consideraban mis amigos, no; ahora me venía nítidamente el rostro pecoso y sonriente de Ron, ese que parecía no haber roto un plato en su vida y que ahora resultaba resquebrajar la vajilla entera.

Estaba a años luz de ser la persona que pensaba que era antes de morir. Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, tonta en mi ingenuidad humana había pretendido enfrentarme a todos para vengar su muerte y resultó que fui yo la que acabó bajo tierra y sin vida ¿y para qué, para descubrir que Ron mentía constantemente?

- No entiendo nada - murmuré, todavía sin salir del shock.

Malfoy no estaba mucho mejor que yo, para qué mentir; ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá del salón y observábamos a Harry, que se mantenía serio y en silencio acomodado en una de las sillas. Lo vi asentir levemente con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos sin apartar esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes tras las gafas.

- Es comprensible - aceptó Harry, atusándose las mangas de su camisa azul como si aquello no fuera nada del otro mundo - Cuando apareciste en la vida de Ron, nosotros hicimos un pacto de silencio para que jamás saliera a luz la verdad y… en fin, vivir tranquilamente y en paz.

- ¿En paz? - Inquirió Malfoy despectivamente; su ceño estaba fruncido y aunque su tono siempre era repelente y tosco, ahora estaba más enfadado que nunca - Tú no sabes lo que es eso.

Joder, ¿es mi impresión o se cuece algo en el ambiente llamado "odio mutuo"? Parece que estos dos tienen ciertos rencores escondidos por ahí abajo. Bueno, habrá que investigar más tarde el asuntillo.

- Por supuesto - coincidió Harry, colocándose las gafas - Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca podrá ser así hasta que él desaparezca..

- ¿Él? - pregunté sin comprender a quién diablos (y nunca mejor dicho) se referían.

- Voldemort - Harry pronunció su nombre con odio tatuado en cada letra, cada sílaba.

- Aquí, Mister Maravillas - indicó Malfoy con desdén - Se enfrentó al Señor Tenebroso no una, sino varias veces con la intención de destronarle… - sonreía altanero, arrogante - Pero cada uno de sus planes fallaron estrepitosamente.

Vaya, así que el mejor amigo de Ron era un diablillo rebelde sin causa frente al resto del mundo demoníaco por tener problemas con el Jefe ¿eh? Ay, quién lo diría con esa cara de mojigato y sus pintas de humano eternamente agradecido. No, si ya me lo imaginaba desnudándose y llevando bajo las ropas el traje de Superman para enfrentarse al temible Lex Luthor en persona. ¡No os riáis! Visto lo visto, todo es posible en esta vida, hasta que yo sea bruja.

- Sí - coincidió Harry, desviando la vista de nosotros - Como ves, Hermione, no es oro todo lo que reluce.

- Ni que lo digas - susurré, observando alternativamente a ambos demonios - ¿Y se puede saber qué pinto yo en todo esto? Y lo que más me preocupa ¿qué papel guarda Ron y su muerte con Voldemort?

- Es una buena pregunta - coincidió el rubito, y casi creí que por error se había esnifado un bote de pegamento. Me pellizqué el brazo, y comprobé que efectivamente no estaba soñando ni delirando. ¡Oh, por favor! ¿no tendrá un episodio de enajenación mental?

Por primera vez, y fuera de todas mis suposiciones, el diablillo engreído me dio la razón. Por fin una de sus neuronas estaba funcionando de manera adecuada ¡aleluya!. Casi me caigo del sofá al escuchar sus palabras de apoyo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que su querido "Jefe", aquel por el que había entrado en el juego, causado mi muerte y arriesgado su vida era un tipo hacia el que Malfoy sufre una cierta animadversión -y pese a que no lo haya comentado se ve a la legua, incluso una muerta como yo lo percibió- pues hombre, es lógico que desee saber porqué precisamente lo eligió a él, Draco Malfoy, ídolo sex-symbol y ególatra demoníaco donde los haya ¿verdad?.

- Conocí a Rahhel bastantes siglos atrás, al toparnos por casualidad hace ya doscientos años - se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por el piso, sus alas extendidas amenazadoramente. Esas alas eran terroríficas, superando con creces las de Malfoy. - Por entonces estaba muy vigilado por Voldemort, y cambiaba de lugar constantemente. Yo sabía que mi cabeza tenía un precio tan elevado y exorbitante que ninguno de los demonios habidos en la Tierra dudaría un instante en enfrentarse conmigo para lucir mi cabeza como un trofeo en bandeja de plata; de ese modo se aseguraban los favores de su Señor.

- ¿Y que esperabas? - replicó Malfoy, sino fuera imposible juraría que parecía ofendido - Eras tú o nosotros, ¡por supuesto que te dimos caza!

- ¡Quisiste matarle! - le grité, dejando un hueco bastante grande entre ambos en el sofá para que corriera el aire. Nota mental: Nunca te fíes de quién tienes a tu lado, y menos si es un demonio rubito que se deja chantajear por cualquiera.

- El caso es - continuó Harry, ignorando nuestro careo - que una mañana, en el mismo centro de Londres y a plena luz del día fui atacado por varios demonios. Cuando ya estaba a punto de morir, apareció Rahhel con su espada angélica - vi que una sonrisa despuntaba en sus labios, llena de tristeza y melancolía - Ron era un completo desconocido, y sin embargo arriesgó su vida por salvar la mía ¿increíble? Mucho, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que era un ángel… al igual que su acompañante, el cual también luchó por protegerme.

- Como sigamos en ese plan de telenovela me largo de aquí - se quejó Don Ego cruzándose de brazos. Admitiréis al menos que todo lo que tiene de guapetón lo lleva de idiota en la sangre.

- Todo esto es necesario, y además - aclaró Harry, observándome directamente - Hermione tiene derecho a conocer porqué ha muerto - tragué saliva, y a mi lado escuché un bufido de indignación, pero sin embargo, Draco no puso ninguna pega más - Como iba diciendo, tanto Ron como su acompañante sabían quién era yo, y estaban dispuestos a ocultarme para que Voldemort no me encontrara, así que…

- Eh, ¡un momento! rebobina la cinta - me incorporé inmediatamente del sofá, enarcando una ceja sin desviar un segundo mis ojos oscuros de los verdes de Harry - Que yo sepa, y créeme que ahora dudo mucho de lo que sé y lo que desconozco, Ron no estaba metido en la Guerra Sobrenatural ¿también me mintió en eso? Porque estoy pensando seriamente en que tenía el síndrome de Pinocho.

- Granger, - me llamó Malfoy, sujetándome por el brazo y obligándome a tomar asiento de nuevo - cierra el pico y déjalo terminar, sino vamos a estar aquí tres días escuchando batallitas de Don Quijote Potter y Sancho Weasley.

- ¡Oye, que es la vida de mi prometido! - le espeté, dándole un golpe en el hombro, él me miró ceñudo - Lo que te ocurre es que aquí no eres el protagonista, y eso te jode…

- No sigas por ahí - me amenazó ¿pero quién se creía, Al Capone?. Lo único que le faltaba era atusarse el bigote y chasquear los dedos para que uno de sus esbirros me eliminara con una metralleta y me transformara en un colador andante lleno de balas por doquier.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Matarme? - puse un dedo en mi mentón y cara de sorpresa, como si acabara de descubrir algo - Ah, no ¡pero si estoy muerta! ¡y todo gracias a ti!.

- Será gracias a tu inteligencia pez - contraatacó - Porque la que no me escuchó fuiste tú, Doña Perfecta.

- ¿Disculpa? - repliqué, y me centré en permanecer atenta a esa mirada gris desdeñosa que me regalaba - Mi inteligencia está muy por encima de alguien como tú. En vez de Draco deberías llamarte Narciso.

- Al menos yo soy guapo y puedo disfrutarlo en vida.

- ¡Serás insensible! - exclamé herida.

- ¿Debería saber algo? - preguntó Harry, y ambos viramos hacia él, que se encontraba frente a nosotros observándonos con curiosidad ¿saber algo de qué? Ay, mamma, no creerá éste que…

- ¡No seas pervertido! - respondí, azorada hasta las cejas. Luego se fijó en Malfoy, clavando aquellos ojazos tras las lentes con descaro.

- Es un fantasma, Draco, y lo sabes. _Delden in tan mun yen._

- ¡No me vengas con remilgos ahora, Potter, que no está la cosa para que la caldees más! Pero ya que lo dices sí, sé que es un ente, y bastante pesado, ya que pides mi opinión - añadió el diablillo engreído, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá - Además, de todos modos no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar en jeroglíficos, por favor? - me quejé, pero ambos pasaron de mi opinión y continuaron con sus charlas de macho man demoníacos. Eran exasperantes.

- No lo hagas - le dijo Harry a Malfoy, y este frunció el ceño aún más.

- No me ordenes - repuso el otro demonio, arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Estáis hablando de mí como si no existiera! - intervine, virando de uno a otro - ¡Además, no viene al caso!

- ¡Cállate! - soltaron ambos demonios al unísono. Vale, ¿era yo o había ago que me ocultaban? Nota mental: Enterarme del asunto "jeroglífico" de ese par de retrasados. Urgentemente. Pero ya.

- ¡Estábamos hablando de Ron! - exclamé, y por fin me prestaron atención - Estamos aquí por una misión, no para discutir ¿entendido?.

Harry volvió a sentarse de nuevo como antes, y Malfoy se puso en pie y comenzó a encenderse un cigarrillo. Ninguno me respondió.

- Bien, tomaré eso como un sí - y dicho esto me volví hasta Harry, seria - Sigue con t…

¡PUM!

Un golpe seco invadió la casa de repente, en un gesto instintivo me tapé la cabeza con ambos brazos, creyendo que había sido Malfoy que venía a matarme con una de sus metralletas de mafioso, pero luego recordé que ya estaba muerta y que el rubito no era un mafioso sino un demonio -con alitas y todo-, así que mi actitud me pareció ridícula y bajé los brazos con brusquedad para distinguir qué había provocado semejante ruido.

No estaba preparada para lo que vino a continuación.

Una maleta de piel de leopardo había aterrizado de cualquier manera en la mesa grande del salón; se había abierto a causa del golpe y había prendas femeninas y masculinas desperdigadas por todos lados. Malfoy tenía colgando de su dedo índice lo que parecía un tanga de satén en tonos perlados y Harry llevaba por sombrero un sujetador de encaje negro a juego con lo que parecían ¿unos calzoncillos de encaje? Debería omitir esa imagen de mi cerebro. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo otra maleta pasó rozando por mi cabeza y cayó justo enfrente de nosotros, pero ésta vez no se abrió. Joder, ¿quién estaba haciendo la mudanza a estas horas de la noche?

- ¡Draco, viejo amigo!

Distinguí perfectamente sus enormes alas negras plegadas a la espalda, y un cuerpo ancho y grande cómo de un oso, que había atrapado a Malfoy entre sus brazos parecidos a cadenas de hierro forjado. Parecía el hermano demoniaco de Winnie the Pooh. En dos zancadas se había puesto frente a Harry- el cual se desembarazaba de la ropa interior con un asco evidente plasmado en su cara- y lo abrazaba con la misma efusividad, incluso se permitió elevarlo varios centímetros.

- ¡Potter! No te veía desde que Bulstrode quiso enterrarte vivo hace trescientos años en el cementerio de París ¿Cómo te encuentras? - el desconocido se giró para abrazarme a mí también, pero se percató de que yo era una desconocida a tiempo; frunció el ceño, contrariado - ¿Y esta cosa quién es?

- Nott, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? - inquirió Malfoy, sin poder evitar sonreír a pesar de todo. Maldito cerdo arrogante.

Theodore Nott no era el demonio que me había imaginado en mi cabeza. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y bastante desordenado; sus ojos estaban algo separados y eran como canicas oscuras brillantes bajo la tenue luz del salón. Nott se había acercado hasta donde estaba yo sentada y se arrodilló frente a mí, sometiéndome a un escrutinio indescriptible con sus ojos.

- Así que eres tú - murmuró sonriente, pasándome un pulgar por la mejilla.

- ¡Theodore Nott, espero que tengas una buena excusa para que mis zapatos de Prada estén en medio del pasillo! - era una voz femenina inusitadamente autoritaria, y tanto el aludido como yo volvimos la cabeza a la vez.

Allí en el umbral había una mujer. Su cuerpo esbelto iba envuelto en un vestido ceñido escarlata y en sus hombros llevaba un abrigo negro que parecía bastante caro. Sus ojos, de un azul impresionante, nos observaba con reprobación, y el cabello largo y negro caía en ondas perfectas hasta sus hombros sujeto a medias por un pequeño broche a un lado. Tras el abrigo, ella también poseía dos alas negras, pero de un tamaño inferior a la de los otros tres demonios, y decorada con plumas doradas en sus bordes.

- Pansy, cariño… - Nott estaba pálido como el papel y temblaba como un flan ¡ja! ¿y éste es un vidente prestigioso en todo el mundo demoníaco por sus profecías? Pues vaya tela en quién debíamos confiar. Nota Mental: Los videntes son unos calzonazos en potencia.

- Ni intentes chantajearme con tus sonrisas de diablillo - le advirtió la mujer, haciendo resonar sus taconazos de infarto cuando Nott se le acercó con mirada hambrienta - ¡Estás castigado dos días sin sexo!

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó el vidente, consternado - Pansy, ¡te compraré otros zapatos, un armario nuevo! ¡Otra isla en el Caribe!

- ¿Y perderme el espectaculote ver cómo te humillas? Ni de broma, guapito - le dio la espalda, y la boca pintada en rojo sangre tomó la forma perfecta de una O - ¡Draco, pero qué bueno que estás! - le halagó; ¡Pero qué descaro!, esa tía se estaba volviendo insoportable ¿no opináis lo mismo? Se acercó a Malfoy y le hizo una revisión de pies a cabeza - Ya ni recordaba lo que es tener a un demonio hecho y derecho frente a tus ojos desde hace trescientos años, ¡qué casualidad! Justo el tiempo que llevo con Theo.

Nott tomó asiento justo a mí en el sofá, pero lejos de estar enfadado parecía alegre, incluso me guiñó un ojo. Ese demonio me empezaba a dar miedo.

- Siempre intenta ponerme celoso con una de sus patrañas, yo hago como el que muerdo el anzuelo y así me perdona rápidamente sin tener que cumplir el calvario que me impone - me susurró, y su rostro se tornó teatralmente en uno más entristecido - ¡Mira que eres cruel! Nunca debí aliarme contigo.

- Habértelo pensado antes, querido - replicó la mujer canturreando en voz baja, toqueteando con sus uñas lacadas en rojo sangre el torso del rubito, el cual - la verdad sea dicha- parecía encantado con la escenita. Los fulminé con un simple vistazo.

- ¡Malfoy! - rugí, levantándome del sofá para interponerme entre esa asalta-demonios y él, refunfuñó por lo bajo cuando le encaré con furia - Se supone que íbamos a ir a Shangai para verle ¿se puede saber qué hacen aquí?

- No tengo ni idea - admitió, observando detenidamente a Nott llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de Harry, que comentaba algo de un hombre que parece mujer - Theo, deja de lloriquear, pareces una nenaza.

- ¡Draco, esto es serio! - exclamó el demonio, dejando de lagrimear por fin - Cuando te acostumbras a dormir en un lecho caliente después te vuelves adicto… yo… no podré vivir sin ella… - miró a la tal Pansy, que permanecía sentada en una de las sillas fumando e ignorando completamente a su novio - ¡Mírala, es que llevas demasiados años sin probar su carne, Malfoy, eso es lo que te ocurre!

- Probablemente - admitió el rubito, y lo maté de un solo vistazo - ¡Qué! ¡No me mires con esa cara porque fue hace siglos!

- Seiscientos años exactamente, cariño - intervino Pansy, dando una bocanada a su pitillo con semblante nostálgico - Ah, sí… Pero nunca olvidé esa noche en Berlín en la que tú me fo…

- ¡BASTA! - bramé, sin deseos por escuchar los detalles sexuales de nadie de los presentes en general y de Malfoy en particular; me dirigí con paso decidido hacia Nott y lo zarandeé bruscamente - Tú, habla ¡y quiero una respuesta clara! ¿qué haces aquí?

El vidente se tornó taciturno y miro de soslayo a Harry, cosa que no se me pasó por alto.

- Vine a ver a Potter - anunció, y fijó su vista en él - Ya sé lo que pasó, y deseo unirme a vosotros.

- Me alegra escucharlo - respondió Harry, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron - Pero tenemos varias preguntas que hacerte, antes de que decidas unirte a nosotros.

- Eso ya lo sabía - se pasó las manos por el cabello azabache y posó un dedo en la sien, de forma orgullosa - Yo lo veo todo, y la respuesta es sí.

- ¿Sí qué? - le espeté, aún sin apartar mis manos del demonio; Nott me miró fríamente y nté un escalofrío invadiendo mi cuerpo.

- Sí, Lucius está detrás en todo esto y, tal y como imaginasteis, yo fui el que le hizo esa misteriosa profecía que tanto ansiáis tener en vuestras manos…

- Eso no es ninguna novedad - objetó Malfoy, encendiéndose un cigarrillo con el mechero que le ofreció Pansy - Necesitamos algún incentivo, Theo, para saber a ciencia cierta que no nos la estás jugando.

- Bien, es un cambio plausible - concedió del demonio, desplegando sus alas unos segundos; miró de nuevo a Harry, sin atisbo de maldad - También sé que lo que busca Potter lo tienen bajo custodia constantemente y a buen recaudo en Venecia.

- ¿Qué? - preguntamos a la vez Malfoy y yo, girando nuestras cabezas para pedirle cuentas a Harry, que parecía haber sufrido un colapso.

- ¿Está bien? - murmuró, y Nott asintió, señalando a Pansy - Si me pasara algo, ella sabe el camino, os lo indicará, pero hay que ponerse en marcha… no aguantará mucho.

- Harry - lo llamé, harta ya de tantos quebraderos de cabezas y jeroglífico de por medio - ¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?

- Del secuestro de un ángel - convino Nott, bastante serio.

- ¿Ángel? - Malfoy parecía extrañado, y yo también, pero Harry solo nos lo confirmó con la cabeza, pensativo.

- Malfoy, tu padre ha secuestrado a Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron.

- Y eso significa - continuó Nott, con un deje de tristeza - Que la única vidente del bando de los ángeles está a punto de morir.

Bien, y ahora ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

*********************************************************************

**Se acepta de todo menos virus.**

**Besos.**

**Shashira**


End file.
